Budokai Tenkaichi
by Comorep677
Summary: My first fanfic (sorry for grammar errors and fast plot)! Strange letters have appeared in the hands of Goku, Naruto, Ichigo, Yusuke Urameshi, Inuyasha, and other heroes, inviting them as contestants to the Budokai Tenkaichi! This will not be an ordinary tournament however, as an unsettling visit from Bardock to his son Goku warns him of an evil greater than they have ever faced!
1. Invitation

**I Don't own anything!**

"700 times gravity Goku? Are you insane?" Bulma exclaimed from behind the entrance to the gravity chamber, "You'll be squashed like a bug!"

Goku gave her a light hearted laugh, "Don't worry Bulma, I'll be fine!"

Bulma reluctantly turned the gravity knob."600... 650... 700."

Goku almost instantly hit the floor. He caught himself just in time and in an instant; was gone. Bulma was amazed by his impeccable speed, even at this gravity. Goku appeared again, performing an uppercut on an imaginary Cell. "KIA!" the Saiyan yelled, fazing out once more. He appeared again in Kaioken mode, dodging imaginary counter attacks.

Suddenly, Goku doubled over in pain. "Goku! Are you okay?" Bulma asked.

Goku looked up, "Yeah I'll be- WHOA!" Goku scrambled to his feet and stared at the strangely familiar man staring back.

He spoke. "Hello son."

Goku's pupil's widened. It looked like him with darker skin and a scar across his cheek. "Who are you?"

Bardock smirked, "My Name is Bardock. I'm your father."

Goku's eyes widened. "You're- you-"

"The doors to hell have been open. King Yenma has been overthrown". Bardock checked his scouter. "You have grown a lot, Kakarot." Bardock laughed, "So, you are really the one who destroyed Frieza?"

Goku's shock turned into a grin. He held up a peace sign with his fingers. "Yup!"

His face went serious as Bardock spoke again, "Son, a greater evil, stronger than anyone you have ever faced, is awakening. The rest of the Saiyans have been trying to keep control down there, so don't worry. We are on your side. You'll meet your group of team mates here." Bardock handed him a tourney invite. "The Watcher hopes it will be enough to stop him, but you guys must get along."

Nappa buzzed on Bardock's scouter "Get your ass down here soldier! My Kapa waves won't hold them any longer! Guah! Oh and hi Kakarot, tell Vegeta I said-" Static.

Bardock hugged his son. "Kakarot, I'm sorry, I must go." He vanished into dust.

Goku stared at the invite. "Bulma!"

"Yes Goku?" Bulma opened the gravity chamber door.

Goku walked out and took a towel, drying his face of the sweat. "Keep the communicator at stand by. I have a bad feeling about this."

Bulma laughed. "It's you Goku, you've defeated Kid Buu! I'm not sure anything will be a challenge to you. Besides, it barely works anymore."

"Alright. I'll be off; I don't know when I'll be back." Goku flew out the door with his brown bag and four senzu in his pocket and burst off in a flash of blue Ki.

* * *

><p>Naruto was having another dream. He approached a man wearing a blue ragged t-shirt with an emblem saying, "Kame" on the ripped orange vest he was wearing over the Tee. He morphed and disappeared. He heard his father's voice. "Son." Minato said in an echo, "Take this. There is a great evil stirring, and only you and your fellowship are the only ones that can stop it."<p>

Naruto turned around and yelled, "Father? Where are you?" No answer. Naruto awoke in a cold sweat. He found the invite the strange man gave him on the desk. He walked outside to find Jiraiya and Kakashi leaning against a telephone pole, discussing the Love Love series. Naruto handed them the slip. Both sensei sensed trouble. Naruto then said, "Papaya Island here we come!" He snatched their hand and forced them to vanish with him.

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Naruto what are you-"

They reappeared outside the village walls. A flash of blue quickly flashed past them.

"What the hell was that?" Kakashi said, pointing towards the flash.

Naruto pulled out a map. "Don't know don't care! I got a tournament to win!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo was sparring with a test dummy. Ichigo had sensed something was wrong, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He sensed several demons stalking him, ready to pounce. He turned around as the first one lunged towards him like a giant cat. "Gohobatoho!" He cut down. Purple and black blood smeared the walls, and a high pitch squeal, like a pig's, filled the room, forcing Ichigo to drop his sword and cover his ears. He closed his eyes. When he opened a gain, a slip labeled, "tourney invite" appeared on the floor. He picked it up and stared at it. He shifted back into the real world and quickly called Uryu, "Uryu. You know where Papaya island is?"<p>

Uryu laughed, "Did you just call me to help you with geography homework? Whatever, its right-"

"I'll get us plane tickets." Ichigo said, getting his car ready.

"What are you-" Uryu shook his head. _What am I about to get myself into..._ "Fine. I could use a vacation anyway" Uryu hung up and stared outside. A streak of blue flashed past his house. "Didn't know jets flew this low."

* * *

><p>"Well Inuyasha, we are here for good! How do you feel?" Kagome smiled as she unpacked the last box, they finally married and settled down in Tokyo.<p>

Inuyasha smiled back,"I feel just- wait, hold up, what is that?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "For the millionth time, there are no more evil demons."

Inuyasha picked up a letter from the kitchen table. "No its not that, a letter just-" He read the letter. "Dear Inuyasha," the letter read, "The members of the Budokai committee He laughed, handing Kagome the letter to read.

She snatched the letter to read it too. Facepalm. "Oh no."

Inuyasha picked her up and ran outside, and leaped into the air. Miroku appeared with Sango by his side. "Where you guys going?"

Inuyasha waved with the letter in hand. "I'm going to be the strongest fighter!"

Miroku smirked. "Aren't you already the strongest fighter here on Earth and in demon world?"

Inuyasha fazed out, and reappeared next to Miroku. He smiled. "I'll be that officially!"

Sango grabbed Miroku's arm. "I've gotta see this!"

"Wait for me-" Shippo fell back as a flash of blue Ki passed by him at blinding speed. Shippo stood up and brushed himself off. "I could have sworn it apologized."

* * *

><p>The ship was sailing through the Bermuda triangle, covered in an immense fog. "I can't see anything!" Sanji said kicking at another mist pirate, "Luffy how you holdin' up?"<p>

"I'm doing okay, just need to- oh hey look a bird!" A raven with a paper in its mouth flew down and dropped an envelope on the deck of the ship. Luffy ducked another slash and countered, decapitating another pirate with a swift punch. He picked up the note and read what it had to say. "One... million..." Luffy's mouth watered. "One million zenie..."

"You okay Luffy?" Zoro asked, sheathing his swords.

Luffy smirked. "Hey guys! Change course! time to go to Papaya island!"

Nico looked at him strangely. "Why?"

"We've got a million zenie to be won! And-" Almost if cued, three boys riding a Lapras splashed the ship. One with a red baseball cap held up a similar looking note. He and his two friends said simultaneously with Luffy, "I'm going to be the strongest in the universe!" Luffy frowned, then tried to find where the voices came from. Nothing. A glint appeared out of his peripheral vision. He turned to see a blur of blue and red, with a long orange haired man wearing a kimono and a man with glossy black hair gripping on to the blur for dear life, flying in the same direction as the ship. Sanji looked at it once before it fazed out.

A burst of blue Ki flew past them.

* * *

><p>Ghost Rider was in trouble. A man who claimed to be named Ben Tennyson and Kenichi were beating at him from two sides."Yamatzuki!" Kenichi threw a punch in the biker's back. Bruce arched back in pain. Fourarms sent a four fist combo directly into Rider's face.<p>

He had enough. "Death wave!" An explosive wave of orange, red, and yellow blew the two offenders away. Taking the chance to get away, Rider called his bike and rolled away into the distance. The two attackers looked around to see where he went.

"Shit we lost him." Ben said, He looked at the ground and wiped the rubble off his shirt. An envelope lay by his feet. "Oh what's this?" Kenichi also found one on his ripped gi. The two read the note and looked at each other. Ben called Kevin," Hey. He got away. We think he is headed to Papaya Island. Can your car fly?"

"Yes it can. But wait, he got away?" The anger in Kevin's voice was rising.

Ben rolled his eyes. "He used some weird explosive wave, but just tell me, can you get us to Papaya island?"

Kevin's cockiness returned in his voice. "Yes it can dude, where are you guys?"

"In front of the Furniji dojo." Kenichi said.

"Right. See you in about five minutes. Sit tight." _Click._

Extremely bright headlights followed by a green and black Cadillac rolled up in front of the duo. Kevin rolled down the window. "Get in."

Kenichi shivered and chattered his teeth. "That damned monster, why did he have to go and rip my gi?"

Gwen saw Kenichi's chest and blushed. Ben laughed." Looks like Gwen has a crush on you!" Kenichi's face turned red as he sat next to Gwen in the back seat.

A burst of blue Ki; almost like a rocket, passed through the night sky.

* * *

><p>Back at the garage, Johnny viewed the damage the duo had given him. "Ouch. Never thought two kids could hurt me this bad." His security alarm went off. He turned around and went to the door.<p>

A sand spirit gave him a note. "Go to Papaya island, the only way we can keep order, and your powers is if you cooperate with the boss this time. We are on your side."

Johnny went into rider mode. "How can I trust you?"

The sand spirit chuckled." If we weren't on your side, you'd be dead." He laughed and slumped back into sand, and slithered away into the ground. Johnny stared at the note. He ran upstairs.

Roxanne had her double barreled shotgun at the ready."Whats wrong baby?"

Johnny tossed her the note. Johnny turned Ghost. "Ready for a vacation?"

Roxanne swallowed," Here we go!" She put on jeans and her brown jacket, hopped in her car, and trailed Johnny to the airport.

A blue flash of Ki passed by them, causing her radio antenna to whirl in violent circles.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in Mobius, Sonic was running across the lush green fields, being trailed by Dr. Eggman. Sonic had the feeling that something was off about today, well, beside for Eggman. He stopped running and turned around, straight for Eggman.<p>

"I have you now Hedgehog!" Robotnik cackled.

Sonic smirked. "Chaos... Control!" Sonic turned into a blaze of yellow and blew several holes in Eggman's machine, blasting him away. "Well, that takes care of that."

A lightning bolt sparked the ground around Sonic. He yelped and began to run, like really run. The lightning seemed to keep up with him. _BAM!_ Sonic was sent soaring. "A lucky shot." Mumbled a flying Sonic; he flipped over and performed an in-air skid, and propelled himself the other way. "Gotta see Tails, he knows what to do- Aaaaggghhhh!" A raven swooped headfirst into Sonic. Sonic rebutted from the collision holding a note in his hand. The lightning stopped before he got to Tails. "Hey Tails, hey Knuckles, hey-" Rouge smirked and waved to him. "Rouge? Whatever, Tails! Take a look at this."

Tails read the note. "Dude this is amazing! You get a chance to fight in the Budokai Tenkaichi! I'm surprised they want to expand their business all the way into Mobius!"

Knuckle's jaw dropped. "Him? You've gotta be kidding."

"Lets watch Sonic fight. It could be fun!" Tails pulled out a remote. A jet flew fight next to the house. Tails and Sonic climbed in, followed by Knuckles.

"Wait for me!" Amy climbed into the vehicle as well, and the group took off. "What is that?" Amy pointed to a blue rocket like energy blasting through the sky.

"It looks like a rocket." Sonic said.

* * *

><p>It was almost 3:00. "Come on Rei hurry up! If we want to get to Papaya Island by the time it starts you need to hurry up!" yelled Usagi.<p>

Makoto and Minato were fighting as usual, and Setsuna was sighing and watching this go on. She looked at her watch. "The plane is leaving in fifteen minutes- Usagi! You've got something!"

Usagi stormed out of the bathroom and picked up the letter. "Dear Sailor Moon, we humbly ask you to compete as one of the contenders of this year's tournament! Be there!" Usagi wondered how they- whoever they were- knew who she was. "Girls we got to go!"

"What's that?" Setsuna peered over her shoulder.

"I've been asked to be part of the tournament." Usagi said.

"What?" Makoto said, "Aren't you watching it?"

"I was, anyway." Usagi said.

"Then you better get us some good seats." Makoto whipped around. "Minako!"

Minako stormed out with her purse half-zipped. "Fine! Which gate!"

Setsuna looks at the map. "Gate 17."

Usagi felt a bit uneasy as they entered the plane. "Girls, be ready for anything. I've got a feeling this year's tournament is going to get interesting."

Makoto smirked, "Is it because you're in it?" Usagi shook her head, "No, it's just a feeling."

* * *

><p>Ezio could finally relax. He held the Apple of Eden in his hand. "The Borgias are finally gone! We may rest!" A cheer went up from the Brotherhood.<p>

Nestore Nucci, one of Ezio's greatest pupils patted him on the back. "We finally ran those Templar bastards out for good!"

The Apple began to burn in Ezio's hand. "Ouch!" He said as he dropped the Apple. A bright light illuminated the room. When the flash passed, Ezio and the apple disappeared.

Ezio woke in a white, Matrix like room. White Binary streaked the walls of the room. Ezio kept his hidden blade at the ready. "Dove diavolo sono? (Where the hell am I?)"

Another voice came from behind him. "Where did you get that sword?"

Ezio turned around. A man, in the same assassin style cloak and armor with a middle eastern accent with his throwing knives bent in a fighting pose. Ezio stared at him. "From my ancestor. Altair Ibn La Ahad. Why do you ask brother of the creed?"

The man stuck his sword at Ezio's throat. "I don't believe you. I have never given my sword up to anyone."

Ezio fell back. "You? Altair? Impossible! He has died for over a century!"

Altair pulled out his sword and compared it to Ezio's. _Thats impossible!_

A third sword was aimed at Altair's throat. "Why do you carry my sword?"

The two assassins stared at the third. Same outfit, just with more Native American features. Ezio stood up and drew his sword. All three were locked in a gaze, waiting for the other one to strike.

A dark haired man, gray sweatshirt and jeans carried the exact same sword. Behind him, a blonde, light skinned woman with blue eyes, brown overcoat, white long sleeved shirt, and jeans rolled her eyes as they stepped in between the trio. "Calm down. We can explain."

**Glossary ch.1**

Kapa- Nappa's mouth wave

Senzu Beans- Beans that bring your power back to normal to top energy

Kame- Turtle

Gohobatoho- 8 strikes; basic shinkendo technique

Papaya Island- Place where tournament is held every year

Yamatzuki- Basic karate technique where a punch is blocked then the defender throws a counter-punch

Budokai Tenkaichi- Strongest under the heavens tournament


	2. Meeting the team

Disclaimer I own nothing, because if I did I'd be stinkin' rich.

I do own Ivan, Shiamada and Garin though , and if they are somehow affiliated with anyone living or dead, is completely coincidental.

"Ahh. There it is!" Goku found his target and free fell until about thirty feet from the ground. The crowds seemed to be bigger this year; as the ticket lines were reaching around the last ten miles. He walked into the fighter's admission line.

A plump man, with thin glasses and hair where one strand stuck up in a point, sporting brown overalls said lazily, "What is your name sir?"

Goku grinned. "Son Goku."

The man looked up and smiled, "Back again eh? You gonna win it this year?"

"Have to." Goku's smile faded.

"I'll enjoy watching you fight. You are in prelim block 1. NEXT!" He yelled.

Goku walked past the desk into the preparation room. As he checked the other contenders, a beefy man, walked up to him. "You think you can beat me eh?" In a rich Russian accent, "I vill send you crying home to your mother after the beating I, Ivan the ultimate, will dish out to you." His companions laughed.

Goku laughed as well and held out his hand. "Good luck to you too."

Ivan slapped his hand away. "I don't touch inferior. Right comrades?"

Goku face palmed. "_Here we go…"_ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>The announcer took his microphone and spoke. "WE have accumulated a whopping one hundred and twenty eight competitors! Each block will contain eight fighters, and we will have sixteen fighters in the finals! Every one, proceed to your block!"<p>

As the announcer started cueing fights, Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. "Can you believe it Kakashi and Jiraiya sensei? I'm actually competing for the title of the strongest!"

Kakashi nodded with approval. Jiraiya's face was very serious. "Kakashi! Naruto! Can't you feel that? I'm sensing chakra levels through the roof!"

Kakashi and Naruto began to feel it too. "_Whoa!_ What is that?" Jiraiya closed his eyes to pinpoint it. "There!"

Kakashi couldn't see it. "Jiraiya-san, where is it?" A battle cry caught their attention. A man was lost in his own flurry of kicks and punches. He was fighting imaginary beings from all sides, and at one point resembled Neji's signature attack, 128 palm strike.

When he stopped to catch his breath, Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the man in his dream the night before. _"It's him." _Naruto mumbled, _"f-f-from-m-mm-my-dr-dr-eams." _

Kakashi looked worried. "Naruto. What's wrong?"

Naruto dashed to the fighter. As confident as he could, he held out his hand. With his best Uzumaki grin, he recited, "I am Naruto Uzumaki!"

The man stopped, and accepted his hand. "I'm Son Goku."

Naruto's face went serious once again. "Look, I know this will sound crazy, but my father said you are supposed to help me with something. He said some great evil or something is supposed to rise."

Goku remembered what Bardock told him back at the gravity chamber. "You are one of my allies right?"

Naruto grinned, "Yup! Naruto Uzumaki by your side!" Kakashi and Jiraiya walked over to greet the man Naruto just had to meet.

Jiraiya stopped and glared at the man for a moment. "It's him!"

Kakashi turned." That guy? He doesn't look that tough."

"That huge amount of power was from him! Unless some guy just happened to be training right in front of him!" Jiraiya said, half surprised.

"You mean this guy?" Kakashi raised one eyebrow

"Yes." Jiraiya said, ever so seriously.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Then let's go meet Mr. Powerhouse."

"Agreed." The two walked over to the strange man speaking to Naruto.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Uryu were patiently waiting until block three was called. "Damn it Ichigo if I would have known that waiting for our turn was this long, I would've just stayed-"<p>

"Quit whining Uryu, this is important." Ichigo said.

Uryu smirked. "Hey, just because you wanted to play strongman doesn't mean I have to be-"

"Something is stirring. Several hell hounds tried to attack me yesterday in _my own dojo." _Ichigo said. Uryu stopped talking and just nodded. Ichigo unsheathed his wooden katana and began running through basic drills. He went in for a swift neck strike. The blade was stopped by another. Ichigo hopped back. "What the hell? Who are you?"

The other swordsman had an X shaped scar on his tanned cheek, and long orange hair tied in a ponytail, and sported a pink kimono. "I'm Himura Kenshin." He looked over and saw the invite note." So you got one too. Wanna spar before the battle begins?"

Ichigo pulled out his real sword. "My pleasure."

* * *

><p>Edward, Ash, and Yugi were talking about what they would use the money for. Ash joked," I'd probably have to use it to buy food for Pikachu!"<p>

Pikachu woke up. "Pika?"

The trio laughed. Ivan walked over." Aww, look who has come to get pummeled! Look kids, throw away your hopes now before I beat them out of you!" He and his companions chuckled.

Yugi shot back. "What did anyone do to you? Your panties are obviously in a bunch today!" In a blink of an eye, Ivan had backhanded Yugi across the room. Yugi hit the wall and he arched his back then yelped in pain. The entire preparations room went silent.

Goku walked over. "What did that kid do to you?"

Ivan turned to face Goku. "Absolutely nothing. I threw him across the room. What are you going to do about it?"

Goku smiled." You'll see when we get to the ring." A gust of wind whipped Ivan across the room.

"There was no reason to do that." Another Uzumaki like grin appeared on this boy's face. He bowed. "I'm Aang."

Goku grinned as well. "I'm Son Goku."

Naruto appeared from nowhere, chili dog in hand." What'd I miss?"

Aang held out his hand to Naruto. "I'm Aang."

Naruto grinned, with bits of chili and meat in his teeth, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Ivan got up. "Why you little br-" Two long pairs of arms held Ivan back.

"Calm down! Calm down!" the new voice yelled. All Ivan managed to hit was a straw hat.

Goku pushed Ivan away. "Like I said, we'll handle this in the ring."

Goku held out his hand to the fighter who held off Ivan. "Son Goku."

Goku grinned. "Yes, that is me."

The boy held out his hand. "Monkey D. Luffy."

* * *

><p>Sonic was being chased. He had no idea how it kept up with him, but it did. "Sonic come back! Yusuke come back please!" Yusuke was on Sonic's back, being trailed by a <strong>much<strong> hyped Minako. Usagi and Setsuna were trailing behind.

"I'll be back guys I'm going to buy some food." Goku looked in his wallet. "Alright I still have the five hundred dollar bonus from last year's tournament." He opened the door and began to walk to the plaza. Out of nowhere, a bunch of people trampled him. "Woah! Aggghhh!" He sat up and rubbed his head as he saw the people who ran him over. "Is that a- hedgehog?" He got up and raced after them. It didn't take long for Goku to catch up.

Sonic slowly looked over at the man who matched his speed. "Wow! Who are you?" Sonic led him up the side of the Papaya City Management building.

Goku yelled over the wind rushing past at such high speed. "I'm Son Goku!"

"What? It's kinda hard to hear with Yusuke screaming his bloody head off."

"My name is SON GOKU!" The yell almost blew Sonic off the building.

"My name is SONIC the HEDGEHOG!" Sonic yelled back.

Goku smiled. "Pleased to meet you"

Sonic shrugged." The feeling is mutual"

The rip of a motorcycle from atop of the building caught their attention. Goku grinned. "First to the top?"

Sonic nodded. "EAT MY DU-" The motorcycle they heard came scaling down the building, fire from it wheels. Sonic leaped over it. The flame from the rider's head licked Sonic's stomach, making him wince in pain. He lost his footing and began to fall, with Yusuke, down the 400 foot building. Goku performed an in-air skid, and speedily flew down the building. Goku defeated gravity, and caught Sonic and Yusuke before they fell. Using his momentum launched them skyrocketing upwards. Sonic knew what Goku was aiming for. He threw Yusuke to the top of the building, where Yusuke ever so agile landed on his feet on the top of the building.

Goku still had questions for Mr. Biker. Goku leaped over the bike, which was still scaling down the wall, and landed on the wall directly in front of the flame cycle.

"Hey get out of the way!" Mr. Biker said. Goku raced up the wall towards the biker. Goku and the bike clashed head on. The heat burned Goku's hands as the duo came to a temporary halt. Goku grunted and began to push forward. The biker's face was in shock. "How the hell can he do this?". Goku kept pushing until he and the Rider were on top of the building, next to Sonic and Yusuke. Goku's hands were blood red due to the heat of the bike. His shirt had been burned off, and his pants had holes and scorch marks. The rider's face scared Sonic. It was just a skull with fire on top of it. His eyes were like coal pits, something about him… didn't seem living. Then, his face changed. Skin appeared like clay. Brown, straight hair sprouted from his skull like grass. The flame wasn't there. The bike had also changed again into a simple Harley.

Yusuke was the first to speak, "Hello, I'm Yusuke, this is Sonic, and this is…"

"Son Goku." The rider said in a southern Texas accent." I know who you guys are. You guys were sent here to help me. King Yenma-"

Goku butt-in, "Needs our help. My father said it wasn't good down there. He sent invites by raven to the group of heroes he knew could re-establish order."

Sonic and Yusuke said simultaneously," That's how we got ours!"

The biker smiled. "Wow. Already one-fourth of the group is here. Oh. The name's Johnny. Johnny Blaze. Let's get down there."

Sonic and Yusuke protested, "But that girl! She will kill us!"

Goku grabbed Sonic and Yusuke and jumped off the building. Johnny got on his bike, went ghost, and wheelied off the building. Minako, Usagi, and Setsuna were waiting at the bottom. Goku appeared with Sonic and Yusuke, still screaming. Goku let them down. "Guys you can stop screaming now."

He and Johnny started laughing. "SONIC!"

Sonic got up. "Th-That's her!"

A curvy blonde, wearing the traditional Japanese school girls' outfit, with mid-thigh length blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes, was being held back by another blonde, with waist length pigtails, shiny blue eyes like the girl she was holding, who was also wearing the school girl outfit. The other lady, which caught Goku's attention, had waist length green hair, and yellow eyes. She also wore the school girl outfit except her skirt, which came down to the knee, instead of mid-thigh. Goku stepped in and held Minako still until she calmed down. Goku bowed to the women. "I'm Son Goku, this is Yusuke-san, this is Sonic, and this is Johnny Blaze." The women bowed in response. The blond one who caused this unlikely meeting spoke first.

"I'm Minako." She wiped the long blond hair back behind her face and apologized to Sonic and Yusuke.

The one with pigtails spoke next." I'm Usagi."

The lady with the green hair spoke next. "I'm Setsuna."

Goku smiled. "Are any of you in the tournament?" Setsuna looked at his ripped body and blushed." Are you?"

Goku grinned an Uzumaki grin. "You bet!"

Usagi yelled from across the street. "I'm fighting!"

Minako frowned." Usagi! Why are you buying clothes now?"

Usagi scowled." You expect me to train like this?"

Goku turned to Johnny. "You fighting this year?"

"You bet I am!" Johnny said, grinning.

"Let's head back inside." Goku began to walk back inside.

"Alright." Johnny began to follow.

Goku yelled to Sonic and Yusuke, "You guys coming?"

"Yup." Yusuke said.

Goku turned to Setsuna, Usagi, and Minako. "Come on guys! It's almost time for prelims.

Usagi walked out of the clothing store in gray sweats and a white tee shirt labeled, "No pain, No gain"

Suddenly, the announcer blared, "Prelims start in five minutes! Guests find seats in the stands! Fighters! Go to the prep room for roll call!"

Usagi sighed. "Wish me luck guys!" Setsuna waved. Minako was grumbling as she didn't get to go shopping.

Inuyasha found the sign-up desk just in time. "INUYASHA! INUYASHA! Why aren't you writing damn it!"

* * *

><p>The registrar shot up. "Sorry, I've been at this all day. Inuyasha. Correct?"<p>

Kagome butt in. "Yes it is _please_ let us past." She used her best puppy eyes.

The registrar said lazily, "Yeah go ahead."

Inuyasha and Kagome enter the prep room. Ivan and his buds, whose names are Shiamada and Garin are hitting on Kagome. Garin, a buff French dude with a blonde afro, sun glasses, a Guile (Street Fighter) wannabe, grabs Kagome by the arm. Kagome looked around for Inuyasha. She wondered why he didn't already kill these bozos already. She looked around. No Inuyasha. Shiamada, a small but powerful Japanese guy, long black hair in a sweep over one eye, and in a biker jacket, was attempting to lie on top of her. Kagome had enough. She wriggled her leg free and rammed her knee into Shiamada's stomach, and stomped Garin's foot. Garin punched her in the side of the head wearing brass knuckles, making her dizzy. "HELP!" She is skimming for anything that looks like Inuyasha . No one.

Garin back arches and he lets go. Kagome steps three feet back, to see what saved her. A teen, about 16, has kneed Garin in his kidney. Garin drops like a stone. Shiamada sucker-punches the kid in the face, causing him to tail spins and fall to the ground. Shiamada comes flailing at Kagome. "You're gonna get it now you-"

Two swords appear from nowhere. "Step away from the lady **now!**" Shiamada backs away.

Ichigo and Kenshin help Kagome up. "Thank you guys, Kami know what they would do to me if you guys didn't show up!"

"Hey Kenichi!" The kid who beat Garin stood up.

The boy grinned. "Ben! It's about time you freakin' got here!"

"Well If these guys didn't take so long eating!" Ben followed by Goku, Naruto, Luffy, Edward, Inuyasha, Ash, Yugi, Johnny, Usagi, Sonic, Yusuke, and Aang, filed into the prep room.

"INUYASHA! Where the heck were you? I was being attacked until these guys showed up!" She pointed to Ichigo and Kenshin. Goku walked up to Ichigo, Kenshin, and Kenichi, and the four exchanged greetings. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, got right in his face. "Sit." Inuyasha hit the floor instantly. The group of four meeting and greeting slowly turned their heads to see Inuyasha hit the floor. Kagome smiled and put her hands on her hips, and walked to the guest stands.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yenma and the Saijin were having trouble holding back the waves of Frieza soldiers and the dead ninja. "Riot Javelin! Minato!"<p>

Minato appeared from behind the distracted monster. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" The monster took its attention off of the stronghold and began stomping clones.

Bardock appeared next to the monster. "Heat Phalanx!" A mixture of Red chi and fire formed around Bardock's hand. He drove the attack into its eye. The monster bellowed in pain. "Son! Now!"

Raditz went Super Saiyan. "Saturday Crush!"

The combined attacks destroyed the monster, leaving only the summoning scroll and the ninja who used it there. "Kapa!" A blue and yellow wave of ki erupted from the dust, incinerating the ninja.

Minato took the scroll. "Bardock! That's all of them!"

Bardock's ki levels dropped. "Heheheheh…. We did it…" He used the rest of his energy to call the rest of the troops.

"Men! We have won this battle! Fall back into defensive positions!". Nappa, Raditz, King Vegeta, Fasha, and the rest of Bardock's legion, could rest easy for a while.

"Turles!" Turles stood from the monitoring system and saluted. "Information on Goku and the others?" Turles checked his footage. "Phase one has been completed. The team has assembled." A battle cry came from some WWII soldiers, and the Third hokage spoke up.

"The road ahead of them is treacherous. Don't be surprised if one of them ends up here." He drew attention from everyone in the room.

Nappa laughed. "Are you joking? There is no way that asshole could stop Kakarot! We've already-"

Bardock cut in. "The Third Hokage Is right. We can't be any more confident about this war than we already are! Remember how you died Nappa."

Some snickers came from the back. "But sir! I- hmm."

Arkludik, a Kanassan warrior opened the hatch to the stronghold. His pupils were white. His armor, near gone. His face had a huge gash on it. He slowly stumbled down the stairs. Bardock ran up to him. "Recruit! What's wrong with you!" The Kanassan omitted a scream so loud the drinking glasses shouted. His body went limp. He was still screaming. His eyes turned completely black as a purple sludge slowly slithered from the floor out of the stronghold.

Raditz shot a ki blast at the thing. It disintegrated. Fasha backed away. "What in the hell was that?"

Bardock had his fist doubled up. "A warning."

**Glossary**

128 palms: Neji Hyuuga's signature attack, is a flurry of exactly 128 palm strikes, all happening at super human level.

Riot Javelin: Bardock's primary low ki attack, a spiky blue ball of ki is whipped at the target and follows target until it hits, shards of hard ki slice open target when hit.

Heat Phalanx: A mix of ki and fire swells around the users hand, causes major burns and paralysis, Bardock's signature attack

Saturday crush: A wave of Purple, crackling ki surrounds target causing paralysis and death. Raditz's signature attack.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow Clone jutsu, thousands of clones come out of nowhere and attack one target at the same time with the same attack.


	3. The preliminaries

I OWN NOTHING! Except for the soon non-important Ivan, Shimada, and Garin,

The group exchanged block numbers. Ichigo sighed a sigh of relief. "No fighting each other until the finals!" The rest of the group noticed that they all had different block numbers. The announcer called block one contestants to the ring. "Son Goku and… Ivan the… Ultimate?" Goku's face went dead serious. Ivan hopped up on the stage. "You are going to die!" He ran at Goku before the cue. Ivan attempted to punch him in the face. _Whiff._ Goku ducked, like the punch that would have rendered anyone's face useless was nothing. Goku calmly placed his palm in Ivan's stomach and pushed upward. Ivan had no idea he was in the air until he noticed he was facing the ground. "What are you-" All Ivan heard before he blacked out was, "Son Goku is the victor!" Then, he hit the wall with a thud, and saw black.

The other two contestants were a breeze. A hop and a kick, knockout instantly. The second guy took a sweep-kick then a grapple and a throw. Goku was a shoe in for the finals instantly. Goku hopped of his block to watch the others fight. Naruto was only half trying. Kakashi chuckled. "Don't hurt them too bad Naruto!" Naruto threw the finalist out of the ring. "Too late!" Ichigo was having the same luck, as was the rest of the group. Uryu and Kagome were having trouble.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Uryu were exploring Papaya island before the finals began. "Thanks for accompanying me Uryu." Uryu nodded. "Hey look!" A souvenir shop was located in the center of an outside mall. It was labeled, "Papaya Island Souvenir Store!" with a palm tree for the "I" in Island. Uryu chuckled, "That spells-" Kagome elbowed him in the ribs. "You are so immature!" Uryu laughed. As they stepped inside the store, a cold shiver ran down Kagome's spine. "Wait." Uryu stopped. "What is it?"<p>

"You can't feel that?"

"What are you-"

He was interrupted by a cheeky redhead greeter. "Welcome!" She pushed Kagome inside. They saw mugs, Tee shirts, card decks, everything you would see in a regular souvenir store. Kagome knew something was off. Very off. Uryu found a navy blue shirt that said, "Budokai Tenkaichi XXIV" They walked up to the cashier to pay for it. The cashier had an Indian accent. "Will that be cash or credit Mr. Uryu?"

"Oh that will be- wait, how do you know my name?" The cashier smiled. "We know you Uryu." Uryu backed from the counter. He was cold. Flies and maggots began to appear around the cashier. The temperature in the store dropped to at least twenty degrees. Uryu could see his own breath. His fists clenched. "What the hell are you?" The cashiers skin began to slop off. The greeter was gone. The cashier began to literally bounce. Uryu looked at the beast's feet. Reptile claws. Its head spanned out. Large teeth about three inches long grew from its mouth. The greeter appeared in front of Kagome. Her voice wasn't the cheeky voice she heard in the entrance. It was raspy and quiet. Scales grew where the skin once was. Slits grew in their eyes. Uryu kicked over the cash register to distract the two monsters. They high tailed for the exit. The gate tried to close on them, but Uryu caught it just in time. He struggled to keep it up. Veins were popping in his neck and forehead. "G-go!" Kagome slipped under followed by Uryu.

Kagome ran alongside Uryu. "What the hell are those things?" Uryu looked back. Twenty foot lead on them? Okay. "Not sure, but they are not human, that's for sure. Any good with a bow and arrow?" Kagome smirked. "I was about to ask you the same question." Uryu pushed his glasses upward towards his face. "We need to get our bows and arrows from the hotel. How far from here?" Kagome pulled out her GPS. "About 7 blocks." Uryu smiled. "Good. Get ready to kick some ass."

* * *

><p>Usagi was fighting a sweaty Latino dude. He was wearing only underwear, and wristbands. "Come here little girl and give up before I have to hurt you!" Usagi smirked. "Yeah like that's gonna happen!" The man rushed towards Usagi. Usagi timed a backwards hand-stand and kicked him in the chin, sending him flying into the mall behind her. "Winner! Usagi Tsukino!" Goku and the others started clapping. "Usagi! You have advanced to the eighth-finals!" Usagi did a backflip and landed in a bow. "Thank you, thank you."<p>

The announcer cleared his throat. "Fighters in block 13 come up!" Aang stood up. "That's me!" Aang finished his first two rounds against two Jackie Chan look a likes, using the same attack. Luffy frowned. "Use a different attack!" Aang looked over and shrugged. "Fine." The announcer spoke again. "Aang-kun vs. Garin Koryuda!" Aang's face spread into an evil grin. "Payback time!" Garin stepped up on stage. Like his friend, he cheated. He pulled out dual switch blades and charged. Aang was playfully dodging them. "Dude you _are_ slow!" Aang hopped and kicked Garin in the face. Aang fazed out. He appeared again above Garin. "Airbender attack!" He drove his heel into Garin's face. Naruto frowned and yelled, "Hey that's _my_ attack!" Aang shrugged again. "Coincidence?" The announcer lifted Aang's arm. "Aang is the victor! He has earned the right to be in the eighth finals!" Aang bowed. "Thank you." He sat with his friends. "I wonder how bored our friends are in the stands."

* * *

><p>The monsters were catching up. Kagome and Uryu were only a block away from the hotel. They were running out of breath, and they were slowing down. They hurried inside the entrance and pushed one of the couches up against the door. They raced up the stairs to their hotel rooms. They took a moment to catch their breath. Kagome entered into Uryu's room, bow and quiver fully equipped. Uryu had his short bow, with a mixture of normal and strange looking arrows. The duo leaped over the steps, racing towards the doors to the outside. There were more, at least twenty, more things scratching at the door. Going through the door would be a massacre. Game over. From looking through the window, they didn't think they had enough arrows. They shattered the window and jumped through. The lizards started after them. Uryu pushed up his glasses. "Our best chance is to get to the tournament. Hopefully some of the fighters, including our friends, will help us." Uryu pulled out a normal arrow. Bullseye. Kagome was impressed at his skill. Kagome grabbed four arrows and let them fly. Five down. "Uryu! How many are there?" Uryu counted. "25!"<p>

"I've have three arrows left!"

"I've got seven!"

"Then we gotta make these count!"

"Agreed!"

* * *

><p>"All contestants in block fifteen, step up!" Inuyasha stepped up. "My turn!"<p>

"Match 1! Inuyasha vs. Shiamada Osigaki!"

Inuyasha's face turned beet red. Shiamada teased. "Scared kitty boy?" Inuyasha's eyes looked like they were on fire. "Not at all. You should be though, you did mess with my girlfriend!"

"Hey she was looking for a _**real**_ man." Shiamada mocked.

Inuyasha didn't waste anymore time. In an instant he had Shiamada in a head lock. "Take this!" Inuyasha punched Shiamada in the kidneys so hard the impact could be heard echoing around the room. Shiamada coughed up a lot of blood. Inuyasha dropped him to the floor. Shiamada got on his hands and knees, and struggled to get up. Inuyasha growled and kicked Shiamada in the ribs. The kick sent Shiamada flying into the bench. The impact arched his back, and he blacked out. The announcer cleared his throat. " The winner is Inuyasha." Inuyasha stomped off. Goku laughed. "Imagine if this guy met Vegeta!"

Inuyasha blew through the last two rounds. He laughed through most of it. "Come on! The grubs in my dimension could fight better than you, and they don't even know what a martial art is!" Flip. Dodge. A Duck. Sweep. A Punch. Kick. Finishing attack. Done. The announcer stood up. "Inuyasha has earned the right to be in the eighth finals!" His friends clapped. Ichigo clapped. "I wish Uryu could see this!"

* * *

><p>"Damn it! I'm out of arrows! Uryu, please tell me you still have some."<p>

"Yeah. I _**really**_ didn't want to use these arrows."

"Why?"

"I wanted to save them for-"

"I don't care! Use them!"

"But you just asked W-"

"Gahh! USE THEM!" Uryu pulled an arrow from his quiver. It had a white tip. He aimed for the one with seven arrows in it's face. "Take this!" The arrow hit it's target. The lizard changed into liquid from the blow. Literally. Six arrows left. He reached for his quiver. He pulled out a steel-tipped one. He stopped breathing and took his shot. The arrow then split apart. Three arrows formed from the one and sped at their targets. The reptiles dodged them with ease. "I did not want to waste those!"

"Quit your whining!" Kagome said between pants. The duo reached a fifteen foot wall looking over a highway. They stopped and considered the chance of them being run over by cars. They turned around to see if they could take the rest of the horde. "Seventeen to two. We have either to get run over by cars and trucks, or get slowly eaten by lizards." Kagome and Uryu looked at each other and said simultaneously. "Cars." Kagome closed her eyes. "On the count of three. One…" She could hear them getting closer. "Two…" He could hear the honk of cars in front of him. "Three."


	4. Alien vs Alien master

"Our finalist matches are as listed!" The group of heroes were sitting at the edge of their seats, giddy to see who would be fighting. The announcer continued. "Match one! Son Goku versus Ben Tennyson!" Goku and Ben's eyes caught each other's, with a burning determination and fierceness.

"Goku."

Goku replied with a smirk on his face. "Yeah?"

Ben put a smirk on his face as well. "You may not win this year."

Goku laughed. "We'll see Ben."

The announcer motioned them up to the stage. Goku and Ben shook hands one more time. The announcer motioned them to the center. "Ready?" Goku fell into the traditional Turtle school stance.

"_He is leaving himself completely open to attacks."_ thought Ben, "This'll be easier than I thought."

Goku smirked. "Come at me then. Or shall I do the honors?"

"_Let's test the water"_ Ben thought. "Go ahead."

In an instant, Goku was gone. When he appeared again, Ben didn't realize he was hit until he felt the blood coming from his nose. Ben looked for Goku. Gone. Ben opened his omnitrix. "It's hero time!" He slapped his watch. Red rock formed around his skin. His eyes went from white to green. His body quadrupled in size. Two extra arms sprouted from his ribcage. "Fourarms!" Ben said triumphantly.

The announcer fixed his glasses. "It seems like our contestant has undergone some transformation! But will it prove to be any good?" Goku appeared again directly under Ben, arm posed to strike. Goku landed a blow to Ben's torso. Ben's stomach arched and he coughed up some blood. Using two arms, he grabbed Goku's face. The other two grabbed Goku's legs. Fourarms lifted Goku above his head, and slammed the Saiyan onto his knee. "Guaaahhhh!" Ben whipped him across the stage.

Goku caught his wit and performed an in air roll and skid. _Boom!_ Again he was gone. Suddenly, all Ben saw was a bright light then heard a scream. Pain seared through his face like someone had just lit it on fire. Then he felt a thud. He opened his eyes. His upper body was hanging off the side of the ring. "Woah!" He hopped up and slapped his watch again. His skin turned slick and black. His head expanded in with and came to a point. "XLR8!"

Goku phased out again. Ben gritted his teeth and was furiously looking around. "Hello!" Goku appeared again, fist cocked back, ready to strike. Ben ducked just in time and tried to counter. Miss. The two turned into a blur. One minute Goku would be defending then be on the offense. Ben was really enjoying this. He had never met someone that could match his speed, or even surpass it. Ben and Goku phased out. They appeared again in the sky, Goku hammering the alien in the face. They phased out again. Shockwaves from the impact of the exchange of blows shook the arena. The duo appeared again. Ben had his heel in Goku's cheek. Goku went flying, and Ben took the chance and sped after the Saijin. Ben leaped in the air, both fists doubled up, ready to smash down. Goku phased out again. _Bam! _Goku hit Ben right in the nose. Goku phased out again. Ben rolled and saved himself from falling off the ring. "Whoa!" Yelled Ben as he dodged a Ki blast, "Where is- found you!"

Gwen yelled from the stands. "Look out Ben! Those attacks are similar to my manna orbs!" Ben gave her thumbs up from the ring, and concentrated on Goku. Goku yelled from the sky. "Take this!" Yellow waves of Ki flew down like rain from the sky. Ben was just barely dodging them. "That's it!" XLR8 hit his watch. His skin turned red. Wings and a tail grew from his sides, and his arms joined with the wings. "Jetray!" Ben took off after Goku.

Goku's rate of fire grew. It was like Ben was dodging bullets. They were also getting bigger. "Youch!" Ben wasn't fast enough as he took a Ki ball in his left wing. Ben flew at a faster rate, but his movements became a lot more precise and sharper. A green orb began to form on Ben's tail. "Eat this!" A phaser blew out of Ben's tail, destroying all Ki waves in its path. Goku noticed it at the last minute and dodged it. Goku found the beam's creator and flew towards it fast. _Extremely_ fast. Goku held both arms in front of him and charged. His pupils turned white as a purple and reddish aura encircled him. His body grew twice as much, causing some sighs and screams from a few of the girls (and well, guys) in the crowd. "What the heck is he doing?" Ben's eyes widened in wonder at his opponent. All of Goku's veins began to bulge. His body seemed like it was going to explode.

Jiraiya was stuttering. "That… It can't… be!"

Kakashi couldn't believe it. "It's the-"

"KAIOKEN… Times TWENTY"

Jiraiya turned white. "You- You gotta be kidding me!"

Kakashi leaned over to get a better look at Goku. "That technique hasn't been used since the Second Shinobi World War!"

"But he would have had to die, literally, to learn it!"

"So Goku died before?"

"Apparently so."

" I don't believe you."

"The proof is right there."

Kakashi didn't say anything else and watched the fight.

Goku phased out. Ben didn't have time to dodge the uppercut, round house kick, and elbow strikes that followed. Ben fell to the ground. He could taste his own blood. _"Why can't I track his movements? He is just too fast!" _Another kick in the gut brought Ben back into reality.

Ben dug his claws into Goku's knee, drawing blood. He began to spin. Goku wasn't dazed though, he latched on to Ben's wings and spun using Ben's built up momentum. Goku drew his foot back, and repeatedly kicked him in the gut until Ben let go. "Dragon counter throw!" Ben went sailing backwards. Goku powered up, causing shockwaves to echo in the stands and sky above him. "It's time for the finisher!"

* * *

><p>"Three!" Kagome and Uryu jumped. They felt the ground moving under them and opened their eyes. Thank Kami for Grocery trucks. "We made it!" Uryu and Kagome laughed and hugged. They realized what they were doing and quickly scooted away. Kagome was beet red. Uryu cleared his throat and held out his hand. Kagome quickly shook it and looked away. " If anything that was a business hug." Uryu nodded. "Agreed."<p>

Behind them, they could see the rest of the reptiles hopping from car to car, slowly getting closer. Uryu had five arrows left. "It's fifteen to two Kagome!"

"I thought there were seventeen."

"Angry mom plus SUV equals two dead reptiles."

Uryu pulled out an orange tipped arrow. "Remember how your parents told you to never play with fire?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?" Said a very impatient Kagome.

"Sorry mom." Uryu laughed and let the arrow fly. The arrow hit one of the reptiles and it caught fire. It fell off and got ran over by a school bus. "Shit! I was hoping the fire would spread!" He handed Kagome a yellow and green arrow. "The yellow one blinds the opponent temporarily. The green one spreads a poisonous fog. Use them wisely" Kagome already fired the yellow arrow. "Or now, whatever floats your boat." Uryu grumbled. The arrow caused a bright flash of white. The reptiles covered their eyes and two fell off. "Twelve to two Uryu!" Uryu pulled out a blue tipped arrow. "I did not want to use this one!"

"Quit whining and fire!"

Uryu let the arrow fly. Blades sprouted from the arrow head and shot out. "Garhekik!" Blood splattered over one of the windshields on the car. The rest of the reptiles dodged the blades. Uryu cursed. "Damn you and your superhuman reflexes and agility!" Uryu took a red arrow. Fire ran from the feather to the head and then it exploded. Too early. One got clipped in the explosion and fell. Kagome fired her last arrow. The reptiles breathed in the fog like it was fresh air. Kagome reached for her quiver. Nothing.

"I'm out."

"So am I."

"Uryu! How many?"

"Ten."

"We are so- Uryu! Look!"

"What?"

"The tournament! Let's try and hold out until then and have our friends help us!"

"Agreed." They jumped off the grocery truck into a hay bale, got up, and kept running. The lizards jumped off the blood covered car and began to dash after them on all fours. The duo kept running until they found an abandoned barn and tool shed. "Out of all the possible places…" Kagome mumbled as the duo got inside and closed it shut. "Look for any weapons or arrows!" Uryu yelled from across the room. Uryu ran into the tool shed and found a nice machete. He ran inside. "Hey Kagome I found a- wait where did you get that?" In Kagome's hands, a .308 magnum rifle.

Kagome climbed up a ladder and set up her position in the window. "I found it."

"I'll cover you from the outside!"

"Be careful."

He nodded and went outside to charge the ten percent chance of staying alive.

* * *

><p>"It's time to finish this Ben!" Ben smashed into the ground. He barely heard what Goku said, but he had a feeling this fight is going to end soon. Goku's purplish aura spiked again. He phased out and appeared again to smash a punch into Ben's cheek. Ben went spiraling into the air. Goku phased out and appeared again to deliver a roundhouse kick to the ribs, sending him flying out of the ring. Goku's aura disappeared as he returned back to normal. The announcer cleared his throat and stepped on the stage. "Son Goku! You have earned the right to fight in the quarter finals!" Cheers erupted from the stands. Goku hopped off the ring and flew Ben to Gwen and Kevin, who were sitting in the stands. They looked completely astonished that someone could beat the all-powerful Ben Tennyson. Goku sat him down next to Gwen. Still flying, Goku extended his hand to Kevin and Gwen, who reluctantly took it. "Your friend here; he is a very powerful fighter. With some training, he could become the most powerful living thing in the universe." Goku flew back down to the stage and went back into the training room. The other fourteen fighters congratulated him. Naruto wouldn't shut up. "What kind of attack was that? You were all like <em>shoom<em>and he was all like _guaaagggghhhh_" He cleared his throat. "You were awesome." Goku laughed. "Thank you Naruto".

* * *

><p>Kagome had a lizard in her sights. It was gaining on Uryu, who was already in a fight with two. She had to pull the trigger. The bullet landed in the beast's eye. Head shot. "Uryu! I got one!" Uryu found a soft spot under their soft skin. Up through the stomach. Twist. Eight to go. "Same here!" Uryu found himself In a trap. Seven lizards had their claws ready to pounce on Uryu. What she was missing was the eighth one. She felt a hot, steamy wind that reeked of blood blown in her face. She backed up and shot it in the face, knocking it down and killing it. Uryu had killed another two and retreated inside the barn. "Hey Kagome! I wonder how our friends are doing at the tournament." Kagome laughed. "We are in a life or death situation, and you worry about them?"<p>

The announcer cleared his throat. The group of contestants (Except Goku) looked at each other, and wondered which two were fighting next.


	5. Alchemy vs Spirits

I OWN NOTHING!

It was around four o'clock p.m., so the fighters knew this would be the second fight of the day. The announcer cleared his throat. " Contestant Edward versus contestant Yusuke!" Yusuke and Edwards eyes met and almost instantly formulating plans to defeat one another. They stepped on stage. The announcer motioned them to the center. "Ready?" Edward got into his fighting stance. Yusuke simply held his finger out like it was a gun. "Fight!" Yusuke acted like his finger was a gun and Edward flew backwards. Yusuke kept firing. Edward was blown back to the edge of the ring. He rolled back and hopped up. Yusuke was charging for another blast. "No way that's about to happen!'' said Edward. Yusuke fired. Edward leaped out of the way and charged towards Yusuke. Yusuke calmed his breathing and took another shot. Edward fazed out.

"Where did he- Guaaahhh!" Edward appeared behind Yusuke, robotic arm electrified. "Take this Yusuke!" Yusuke went flying to the edge of the ring. He twisted and fired four shots at Edwards in mid air. Edward ducked, jumped, and had to do a backbend to dodge it all. He wiped his forehead and charged at Yusuke again. Yusuke started hitting him rapid fire. Miss. Miss. Dodge. Edward charged his arm again and fazed out. Yusuke leaned back as Edward's arm came whizzing past him head. Yusuke grabbed Ed's arm and whipped him out of the ring. Edward came back quickly by using his lightning to propel himself back on stage. Edward smiled. "You are not going to get rid of me that easily!" A cheer erupted from the crowd. "You can do it brother!" Edward looked up. "Alphonse you made it!" Edward smiled. Alphonse was sitting next to Winry, Roy Mustang, and "I wish I could talk but I'm kind of in the middle of something!" Yusuke appeared in front of him. A white and blue glow formed around Yusuke's fist. "Spirit Punch!" Edward flew backwards so fast that the crowd was barely able to see it happen. Yusuke appeared behind Edward and kneed him in the back. Yusuke gripped Edward by the hair and whipped him across the stage. The crowd winced. Edward bounced on his hands and landed on his feet. "Grabbing hair Yusuke? Really?" He fazed out. "Double lightning fist!" Edward punched Yusuke in the air. Yusuke responded with a barrage of spirit waves. Edward bounced off of them and propelled himself into the air. Edward fazed out. Yusuke was desperately searching for him. _Bam!_ Edward launched a lightning fist straight into his stomach knocking further into the air. Edward sped toward him and began a barrage of lightning fists.

Yusuke was in a world of hurt. These attacks kept sucking the energy out of him. There was no way he could keep up with Edward any longer. He had to try. "Spirit Punch!" Yusuke landed the blow straight into Ed's stomach. Ed felt his stomach twist and bruise as his barrage ended. Yusuke kicked Ed away and descended after him with a combo of Spirit Punches. Ed felt his body go in and out of limpness. For a while, he couldn't feel anything, until he hit the ground. A pain seared through him, causing him to scream. Yusuke's barrage ended with a knee into the stomach. Ed's pupils went white. Lightning surged around him. The announcer started counting. " One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine!" A scream of rage erupted from Ed. The whole crowd turned their attention to Ed. He fazed out. Yusuke had his finger ready to fire. Ed appeared and gripped Yusuke's neck. Lightning surged through his arm then throughout Yusuke.

Yusuke felt his body go limp as he tried to aim his power towards resisting the lightning surges. Edward cocked back his other hand and punched Yusuke so hard he broke Yusuke's nose. Ed fazed out again and delivered a sweep kick. Yusuke fell hard. Edward rolled back and hopped up. He shot high into the air. He leaned sideways until he was parallel with the floor, and began spinning his leg.

Yusuke was struggling to get up. His legs were limp, and his chest was on fire. He looked up and saw Edward rapidly descending, for a painful kick to the chest. Edward came barreling down and was ready to finish this battle. _Boom! _Edward's foot slammed the ground. Edward's eyes flew open as he realized what happened. He missed. Pain ran through his leg as he screamed in disbelief and pain. Yusuke slowly lifted up his finger. Shakily, he pointed at Edward's chest. "Spirit… Gun!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kagome and Uryu were running out of options. "Kagome!"<p>

"What?"

"Please tell me you still have bullets!"

" Shit! I'm out!"

" It's six to two! We need to start running!" Uryu and Kagome leaped out of the side of the barn window and began running. The beasts were catching up. Kagome and Uryu found themselves running in a corn field. All they could see in front of them was corn. That slowed them down a lot. They looked behind them. They could hear the rustling of the lizards creeping on them.

"Uryu! We have to move faster!"

"You're telling me this Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Well i- Grrrr"

They finally exited the corn field and kept running. The lizards broke out as well and began to sprint. Uryu told Kagome to stop. A fifty foot cliff overlooking a river greeted them. "We can't survive that jump." Kagome warned."

"Do you have any other options?"

"No."

"Cross your fingers then."

A buzzing sound came behind them followed by sounds of shrieking and pain. They quickly turned around. A man in a black cloak and hood, brown robe fastened by a brown belt, and brown boots and a weird sword. It had a gray handle, red button in the middle. The blade itself was fascinating. A blue energy surrounded a bright white blade, which caused the buzzing noise. The man had amazing agility. He hopped several feet in the air and flipped over the lizards. He spun around and swung his blade decapitating one. A lizard swiped at him. The man responded with a stab to it's gut.

What the man did next was strange. He lifted up his hand. A lizard was instantly suspended in the air, and whipped off the side of cliff. He then threw his sword. The sword spun around like a boomerang, slicing the remaining lizards in half. The man caught the sword and pressed the red button. The blade retracted then disappeared into the handle. The man pulled down his hood. He had medium length brown hair, brown eyes, and he had a scar covering his eye. He smiled and held out his hand. "Your welcome. The name is Anakin. Anakin Skywalker."

* * *

><p>"Spirit gun!" Edward yanked his knee out just in time and leaped over the bullet. Yusuke slowly got up and started to charge another attack. Edward rushed towards Yusuke and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying out of the ring. The announcer hopped on stage. "Edward Elric! You have earned the right to be in the quarter-finals!"Edward laughed and said weakly. "Yay!" He dropped like a stone and passed out.<p>

He awoke in the hospital a few hours later. Yusuke, Goku, Naruto, Winry, and Alphonse were standing over him. "What happened?" Ed said weakly. Yusuke laughed. "You defeated me." Edward managed a weak laugh. Alphonse beamed. "I'm so proud of you dude you did great out there!" Winry leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Ed swore he felt her tongue swirl around his. "You did great Edward." Yusuke's eyes widened. _"This guy has power AND mojo. I could learn a thing or two from him."_Edward's face turned red as a huge grin spread on his face. "It's good to see you too Winry." Ed sat up in bed. Goku smiled. "Up already?" Ed nodded. "I want to see the next fight.

* * *

><p>Goku, Naruto, Ichigo, and 13 other heroes (If you read the first five chapters I shouldn't have to tell you who they are!) get mysterious invitations from an unknown sender to join this year's Budokai Tenkaichi (World Tournament) not before greeting some old friends or foes, and in Goku's case his father who tells him King Yenma has lost control of the underworld, allowing all hell break loose (Literally)! The fighters join the tournament and proceed to blur through the tournament, no knowing their real fight hasn't even begun. They all by fate end up meeting each other, and realize they all fight for a common goal, not just the money. Each of the 16 fighters quickly blur through the preliminaries rounds and all make it into the finals. Each fighter has their doubts about one another, thinking that they will easily win. Uryu and Kagome stray from the stands to go buy some novelty Tee shirts and souvenirs. They walked into Papaya Island Souvenir Shop (The joke is PISS for those who didn't get Uryu's laughter) then the entire staff of the store turns into a horde of man eating lizards. Goku defeats Ben Tennyson, Edward beats Yusuke, and Anakin Skywalker (If you seriously haven't heard of this guy you haven't lived. Or you just haven't seen Star Wars. Or both O_O) saves Kagome and Uryu from the lizards, who apparently have a lot more baddies coming their way.<br>Characters who are still important right now:  
>16 finalists, excluding Yusuke and Ben Ten (don't need to know their names; just know there are still fourteen characters still in the game!)<br>Kagome, Uryu, Anakin  
>Please keep reading. Cause like Julian Smith, I made this for you. :3<p>

"


	6. Fist of furry!

I own nothing. No, I don't even own nothing. This is grown up Goku post GT, so he still has a tail.

It was sunset on Papaya Island. The sun was a pinkish red, with the sun seeming to simmer over the water. Any beach goer in the water would cast a silhouette from the point of view of someone overlooking the beach. It was cold in the preparation room though. All the heroes were sharing stories around the fire, by the way was Ghost Rider's head. " Hey! My head is not a campfire! Get away!" Inuyasha slapped him in the head, burning his hand. "At least you have a head of fire to keep you warm! So shut up!"

"This is a curse cat boy!"

"What… did you just call me?"

"Cat boy! What are you going to do about it?"

"Slice your ass in half"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

Ghost Rider grabbed his chain. Inuyasha grabbed his sword. Goku stepped in between them. "Come on guys no fighting until we get to the ring!" Ghost Rider tried to push him out of the way. "Stay out of this monkey!"

Goku's fists tightened and his teeth gritted up against each other. "Please don't call me that."

" Monkey."

Goku's arm moved as quick as a Green Mamba striking. Goku had lifted Ghost Rider up in the air by his neck. "I'll tell you one more time. Don't call me that!" Ghost Rider laughed. "Mon-key." Goku whipped him across the room. "Anyone else want to call me that?" The voice wasn't his. He didn't realize it until he was back in time.

"My my Vegeta, it looks like your monkey friend is concerned!" Frieza laughed, "It doesn't matter; you'll all be dead by the time this is over!" He sent a beam into Vegeta's heart. Goku clenched his fists and charged. Suddenly, the scene changed. He was on a rocky planet. The smells of blood and death whirled through his senses, making him angry. He looked around to try and pinpoint the planet he was on. He noticed four dead bodies around him. He didn't know these people, but he did. He kneeled down. "Fasha… FASHA wake up! Shit!" He started crying. He heard a groan from one of the bodies. "Bardock." Goku turned around. "Yes Tora."

"Remember. Frieza did this. Please… You must avenge our race. Destroy… F-f-f-rieza!" Goku yelled out. "Tora stay with me! NO!"

A raspy voice came from behind. "Aww, look guys, the poor little monkey misses his friends!" another voice spoke. "Give that piece of shit a banana." Goku fazed out. He appeared behind the two voices. "Kame… Hame… HA!" Blue and white death poured from Goku's hands, obliterating the two that were mocking him. He looked up and saw something very familiar, something he hasn't seen in a long time. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Naruto was standing there. "Dude the fights about to start come on!"

Goku was back in reality. Naruto was trying to drag him outside. " Dude what happened?" Goku shook his head. "I-I don't know." Goku stepped outside with Naruto and sat down. The announcer stepped on stage. "Contestant Sonic! Versus contestant Inuyasha! Begin!" Both fighters were gone instantly. Several shockwaves and grunts could be heard, but to see? No. They were going way too fast. The duo appeared again. Inuyasha was trying to slash Sonic with his sword. Sonic was very agile and dodged them with ease.

"My turn!" Sonic rolled into a little blue ball and smashed Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha flew backwards and flipped over and stopped as Sonic came in for another blow. Inuyasha raised his sword. "BACKLASH WAVE!" A funnel of wind appeared from nowhere. Sonic stopped in mid-air. Sonic uncurled and flew back. Sonic curled back into the ball and fought the wind. Inuyasha kept swinging his sword. The wind grew stronger and stronger. Sonic struggled to stay curved.

He then noticed a triangular pattern. He popped up in the air. Inuyasha's winds followed Sonic. Sonic burst through the middle of the winds and collided with Inuyasha's sword. Inuyasha pushed back. Sonic smiled and fazed out. He appeared again behind Inuyasha. He was ready for the blow, and flipped over Sonic, and cut him in the back. Red splattered over the ground. Sonic stopped and touched his back.

He felt blood. Lots of blood. He was on his hands and knees, holding back tears. Inuyasha laughed. "Are you ready to give up yet? You're bleeding a lot." Sonic smirked. "I've been holding back. You know that right?" Inuyasha's teeth clenched. " You're bluffing!" Sonic slowly stood up.

Sonic's fists tightened. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

* * *

><p>Anakin threw Kagome and Uryu bows and quivers with about ten arrows each. "Quickly! More are on the way and we can't stop them alone! I have a friend who can help us, but he is about ten miles from here." The trio heard a shriek from the other side of the canyon.<p>

A giant lizard, about twenty feet tall on all fours and about forty feet long, followed by a group of smaller lizards, spotted them over the canyon. Anakin snatched Uryu and Kagome. "Lets go!"

"CHAOS… CONTROL!" Sonic skyrocketed into the air and turned bright yellow. A yellow an gold aura surrounded him and his eyes went red. Inuyasha smirked. "I can play that game too!" A black and red aura surrounded Inuyasha. His eyes became red and his hair spiked for a minute.

The competitors charged and disappeared. The arena rumbled from the sheer power of the fighting. They appeared again. Inuyasha knocked Sonic in the face sending him flying backwards. Inuyasha appeared behind him and tried to strike. Counter. Sonic twisted and kicked Inuyasha in the face, knocking him to the ground. Sonic tried to slam him in the back. Counter. Inuyasha tried to hit him in the face. Dodge. Sonic thought he had landed a lucky blow. Dodged. Inuyasha and Sonic at this form were an even match.

Inuyasha powered up again. "I thought I wouldn't have to use this." Sonic rushed towards Inuyasha. "Super Demon TWO!" An explosive wave of black and red aura knocked the hedgehog off his feet, sending him flying to the edge of the ring. Sonic rushed back at him. Inuyasha didn't dodge.

Sonic was wailing on Inuyasha. Every attack Sonic did didn't seem to have any effect on Inuyasha at this point, Inuyasha's speed also increased too. Inuyasha caught Sonic's leg. "It is time to really end this battle Sonic the Hedgehog! I think it's time!"

Anakin pointed to an abandoned building. "That's where my team is staying right now. If we can get to there, hopefully we will be able to defeat the horde." Uryu squinted. "I don't see anyone." Anakin laughed. "They are experts at hiding. They'll come out when we get there." Uryu nodded. Kagome looked back. " We _really_ need to pick up the pace."

The lizards were hopping over the canyon, and were sprinting on all fours. Anakin grabbed both their hands and jumped. Kagome and Uryu began screaming. "Why would you do that?" The landed on top of the building. Uryu almost died. "You mean we went from _all_ the way over there, to _all _the way over here?" Anakin nodded. He whistled. five men appeared from the door to the roof of the building. Anakin saw the distance from the lizards to the building. _I have time to introduce _Anakin thought. "These are my friends. Gandalf, please go first." A very, very tall man in a white robe, equipped with a sword, staff, and had a white beard. A white, almost spiritual, aura surrounded him, fascinating Kagome. "I am Gandalf of the Valar." A man in blue armor with a white tree emblem on it, with green eyes, brown hair, and a sword spoke next. "I'm Aragorn, King of Rohan!"

They heard a whizzing noise and then a shriek from one of the lizards. They looked for the source of the arrow. A tall elf, blonde hair, brown eyes, green, thin armor, holding a white longbow smiled at Kagome. She blushed. He spoke. "I'm Legolas." A short, fat, man with scraggly red hair and an axe spoke. "I'm Gimli, and this boy is Frodo, holder of the ring." A boy, with black hair, green eyes, brown overalls, a short sword, and a golden glowing ring shook Uryu and Kagome's hands. "I'm Frodo."

Anakin cleared his throat. "Now that the formalities are finished, we have to deal with our problem." Legolas restocked his quiver. "What do you think I've been doing?" Anakin looked out at the field. There were only eleven left, including the big one. "Look team, here is the plan. Me, Gandalf, and Uryu deal with the big one. Legolas and Frodo, snipe from up here. The rest of you guys, follow us and prepare to battle."

* * *

><p>'<p>

"It's time to finish this Sonic!" Sonic's eyes widened. "Uh oh!" Inuyasha whipped Sonic up in the air. He fazed out and kicked Sonic in the back sending the hedgehog to the ground. Inuyasha fazed out again, and appeared with his sword at the edge of the ring. "Backlash WAVE!" Sonic wasn't able to dodge it and was sent out of the ring. Inuyasha reverted to his original form. "You were good Sonic! You just need to work on your speed!" Sonic held up a shaky thumb up before passing out. The announcer hopped on stage. "Inuyasha! You have won the right to bbe in the quarter finals! Congratulations to you!"

Amy leaped from the stands, followed by Rouge. Rouge was holding back Amy with her hammer. "How could you do this to my Sonic! He is so hurt why would you do this!" Rouge smiled at Inuyasha embarrassed. "Sorry about this, _please_ get out before she really gets angry. Inuyasha hopped off the stage, followed by the rest of the fighters back into the prep room.

A chubby man, in a yellow kimono, with glasses, and a beret follows them in. "Hey guys I got your battle rosters ready. Inuyasha snatched one. "Aren't you a little late?" The man looked down. "My printer broke. I work in the Papaya Admin Building, and it caught on fire. Goku looked at Ghost Rider. They both laughed. The man furrowed his eyebrows. "Did you two have something to do with this?" Johnny Blaze shook his head. "Nope, we were just laughing at the odds of that actually happening." The man passed the roster out and left in a huff. Goku read aloud:

Me vs. Ben

Edward vs. Yusuke

Inuyasha vs. Sonic

Ichigo vs. Himura

Ash vs. Yugi

Usagi vs. Kenichi

Aang vs. Johnny

Naruto vs. Luffy

The ten fighters that had not fought yet stared at each other. They were all finding ways to defeat his or her opponent. The room was silent for a long time. Naruto broke the silence. "We'll still be friends right?" Everybody shrugged, and a few agreed with him. Usagi sat really close to him. "I'll always be _your _friend Naruto."

Naruto didn't catch the hint. "Yeah that's what I've been saying!"

Usagi giggled. "You are so cute when you're oblivious!"

"What?"

Everyone in the room laughed. The announcer stepped back on stage. "Our last match of today! Ichigo versus Himura!"


	7. Swords, and zombies Gohan

I own nothing. Oh there is Gohan X _ , and Future Trunks is alive.

"Gohan! Look out!" Gohan ducked as Saeko cut another zombie's head off. Gohan poked her on the cheek and kicked another zombie in half. "Thanks Saeko." Saeko stuck her tongue out. "Don't mention it." Gohan wasn't sure what started this outbreak. Luckily, something told him to keep his Z-sword close by. Elder kai built another one using natural sheets of obsidian. Gohan and Saeko were surrounded by at least a thousand zombies. How this outbreak started? Gohan wasn't sure but he had a feeling Janemba was behind this partially.

"Saeko!" Gohan yelled from the center of a zombie fest.

"What?" Saeko yelled from across the cafeteria, " Were greatly outnumbered! There is too much even for us to handle! We need to get to the roof and let Kohta reload!"

"How do you know he needs to reload?"

"He has stopped firing!"

Saeko nodded. "Pick me up now and lets go!"

Gohan swooped Saeko off her feet and flew over the groups of zombies. Saeko grinned. "Oh , so is Prince Charming coming to my rescue?"

Gohan laughed and kicked a hole through the cafeteria window and flew through and went to the rooftop. Kohta, Rei, and Saya were fighting over twenty zombies by themselves. Gohan set Saeko down.

"Hold on Kohta!" Saeko yelled.

Kohta butted one zombie with his rifle. "It is about time you guys got here!" Gohan fazed out. When he appeared again, his sword was drenched in blood, and all the zombies fell, dead. Gohan rushed over to the roof door.

"Stand back!" Gohan opened the door. He could already see at least one hundred zombies coming up the stairs. "Masenko…" A bright yellow light with lightning crackling around it formed in Gohan's hands. "HA!" A giant phaser burst out of Gohan's hands, literally rocking the entire school. The phaser flew into the stairwell, obliterating the horde of zombies. He walked down the stairs with the wave, controlling where it went. The stair well lead him into the gymnasium. Thousands of zombies were squeezed into the gym.

He stopped the wave. He bent into a turtle style stance. "Kame… Hame… HA!" Gohan began to shake the wave rapidly, obliterating any zombie in his path. The room was empty for now. He ran to each door, and created thick fences with the steel from the weight room. The zombies couldn't touch them in the gym. Gohan cleaned all the virus spreading agents and walked back upstairs. All the zombies on the roof were dead. The team of five could rest for a while. Kohta had his sniper rifle loaded. Gohan told them how the gym was safe for good.

Shizuka buzzed in on Gohan's communicator. "Hey guys! It's getting real hot for me and Rika! You guys need to get over here now!" The boy nodded. "Alright, see you in about three minutes."

* * *

><p>"Ichigo vs. Himura! Begin!" The two sword fighters clashed. They seemed like an even match. Strike, block, jump, dodge, evade, strike, and a block. They fazed out. When they appeared again in a clash of strength and will. It seemed like the swords would break under the force, but they held up pretty well. Himura seemed to be gaining an edge. Ichigo seemed to ease up. Goku couldn't believe it. "No… No he couldn't! That is so cheap Ichigo!" Ichigo rolled on his back and kicked Himura up into the air.<p>

Ichigo fazed out. He appeared above Himura. Himura spun and kicked him in the face. Ichigo fell but landed on his feet. Himura's sword stabbed the ground and they continued to fence. Ichigo had his sword at Himura's neck, and Himura at Ichigo's stomach. They hopped back and clashed again.

Himura let Ichigo drive him to the edge of the ring. Ichigo thought he had Himura by the ropes. Himura pivoted and pushed Ichigo off the ring. Ichigo stabbed the ground and hopped in the air with his sword. He kicked Himura in the head and landed behind him. Ichigo grabbed Himura's sword hand and yanked back the middle finger and thumb.

Himura yelled in pain and did the worst mistake a samurai would ever do. He dropped his sword. Ichigo picked up Himura's sword and began to drive Himura to the opposite edge of the ring. Himura was cornered. He had his own sword at his neck, and his opponent's at his stomach. Himura lifted his hands. "I give up."

Himura jumped off the stage. Ichigo stepped back. "Wait what? No you can't quit!"

Himura shrugged. "You have my sword. It was obvious you were better at Shinkendo and Aikido than I was."

Ichigo felt bad for taking Himura's sword. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Take this back dude." Ichigo gave him his sword.

Himura smiled. "Lets keep in touch. Maybe I can learn a thing or two."

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Okay then."

Himura walked out of the ring into the preparation room. The announcer raised Ichigo's hand. "Contestant Ichigo! You have earned the right to fight in the quarter finals!" The crowd cheered. A banner with his face on it was held by Rukia and Orihime. "You did terrific Ichigo!" Orihime yelled from the stands.

Ichigo waved and laughed. "Thanks guys!" He hopped off on stage and went inside the preparation room with the other fighters still in the contest. One person was missing. Goku took roll call. Ghost Rider, Ben, Sonic, Himura, and Yugi were missing. Goku closed his eyes and tried to track their energy. Gone. Goku contacted King Kai. "King Kai! King Kai answer me!"

"Hey Goku whats up?" King Kai sounded worried. Goku asked him where his friends were. "King Yenma has summoned them to help your father and the army of leaf Shinobi helping him." Goku smiled. "Thanks. That's all I wanted to know." King Kai stopped him. "Goku! I must warn you of something very important!"

Goku's face tensed up. "What?"

"Now that there are less of you, you must train harder than you and your companions will have ever trained before. This evil easily outranks Omega Shenron _and_ Buu! Combined! All of the Z-fighters are currently fighting the minions of its power. The only reason it hasn't gotten to you yet is because you and your team would obliterate him together at full power. You must take this time to train, while he is still scared of you. Bye bye!"

"Who? Who?" Goku opened his eyes again. "Where are our friends?" Naruto said. Goku sat the ten warriors around the buffet table and told them what Bardock told him.

"Bardock smirked," The doors to hell have been open. King Yenma has been overthrown". Bardock checked his scouter." you have grown a lot, Kakarot." Bardock laughed," So, you are really the one who destroyed Frieza?" Goku's frown turned into a grin. He held up a peace sign with his fingers. "Yup!" His face went serious as Bardock spoke again," Look son, a greater evil, stronger than anyone you have ever faced, is awakening. The rest of the saiyans have been trying to keep control down there, so don't worry. We are on your side. You'll meet your group of team mates here." Bardock handed him a tourney invite. "The Watcher hopes it will be enough to stop him, but you guys must get along." Nappa buzzed on Bardock's scouter "Get your ass down here soldier! My Kapa waves won't hold them any longer! Guah! Oh and hi Kakarot, tell Vegeta i said-" Static. "Kakarot, i'm sorry, i must go." He vanished into dust."

The ten warriors took a minute to wrap their minds around this. "This is why after the tournament, we must train as a group. Teach each other new techniques, and become more powerful than whatever is trying to take over the universe." Goku finished.

The announcer rushed in. "Ash, you've made it to the quarter finals. Usagi and Kenichi, you're up!" Usagi and Kenichi stood up. Usagi turned around and hugged Naruto. "Wish me luck Naruto!" Naruto smiled. "Good luck to the both of you!"

The duo stepped on stage. Usagi bowed. Kenichi did the same. Setsuna had to wake Minako. "Minako get up! Usagi is about to fight!" Minako groggily awoke. "Who is she fighting?"

"That Karate student, Kenichi."

"Wake me up when she wins."

Setsuna rolled her eyes. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Kagome and Uryu were on fire. One after another lizard gets taken down. Their friends were doing great. Anakin was hacking at the monsters like they were nothing. Gandalf sent wave after wave of lightning roaring down on the beasts like a lightning storm.<p>

All the small lizards were dead, but there was one more. Anakin seemed to have trouble with the big one. It seemed like the more you hurt it, the stronger it became, and the bigger it got. Legolas was firing arrow after arrow into its head. The beast didn't react what so ever. It set it's sights on the building and charged. Legolas and Frodo knew they wouldn't survive if they stayed there.

Legolas and Frodo used the ring for temporary flight. Frodo flew them down just in time as the building exploded. As the beast calmed down, it slowly shrunk to the size of a regular lizard. Anakin used this chance and squeezed it with the force, until it passed out. The eight heroes stood around the lizard.

"What are we going to do with it?" Inquired Frodo, "I mean we can't just leave it there." Gimli raised his axe. "Let me take it out of it's misery." The lizard was decapitated. Aragorn looked at the base. "It's gone. We'll never have enough time to build it back."

Uryu and Kagome remembered their friends at the tournament. "Hey! If you can get us back to the Budokai Tenkaichi, you can be with our friends until we figure out what to do!" Anakin pulled out a button and pressed it. A floating vehicle with a rocket turbine appeared. "There are six seats and eight of us!" Gimli protested.

"Hang on then." Anakin said flatly. Anakin hopped in the driver's seat, Kagome and Uryu next to him. Gandalf and Legolas and Frodo in the back, with Gimli and Aragorn in the side cars.

* * *

><p>Usagi and Kenichi were lock in a fierce battle. To Kenichi. Usagi was having no problem with this fight. The fights she had been in since she was fourteen were tougher than this guy. Kenichi was using every technique and barely touched her once. His problem was that he is still really slow.<p>

Kenichi thought he had her on the ropes. "Ha! All she can do is dodge my attacks! Time to finish this!" Kenichi charged up his next attack. "Apapunch!"

Usagi bent backwards and kicked him in the chin, sending him flying upwards. She fazed out. Mercury's eyes were moving double time to track her attacks. She appeared all around Kenichi punching and kicking in a blur of blonde, white, and grey. Kenichi threw a punch. Lucky shot. Usagi flew backwards and flipped around and charged again.

Kenichi charged his fist again. Usagi smirked. Kenichi knew what she was going to do. She fazed out and appeared behind Kenichi. Kenichi threw a back kick straight into her stomach, and followed up with an Apapunch dead in her chin. The attack sent her flying upward. Kenichi thought he won. "No one can survive the what?"

Usagi fazed out again and appeared to deliver a painful sweep kick to Kenichi. Kenichi caught himself and tried doing a handstand. Usagi appeared and punched him in the stomach. Kenichi twisted and landed on his feet. White auras surrounded the two fighters. "Marharshiva Kick" Kenichi jumped and kicked Usagi in the head. Usagi flew up in the air, and Kenichi followed.

Usagi smirked. "Perfect." A white aura surrounded her hands. She let Kenichi close in as she double fist slammed his body straight out of the ring. Setsuna shook Minako. Minako yelled from the stands. "Good job Usagi!" Sailor Jupiter stood up. "Way to show guys how to do it!"

The announcer hopped on stage. "Usagi! You have earned the right to perform in the semifinals." Usagi bowed and went back with the other fighters. Aang was packing his bags. "Guys. The air spirits have been sending me messages. Fire lord Ozai is back, and I'm the only one who could stop him. I'll be back, but Naruto, tell the announcer I've forfeited the match."

Naruto hung his head in disappointment. "But we were fighting next! Can you please just-"

"No Naruto, this is very important. I need to take one companion with me." Kenichi stood forward, "I'll go. This will be good training for me. Obviously I'm not strong enough yet, and when we do combat this evil, I actually want to be helpful."

Goku pounded his fist in approval. "Come back even stronger guys! Okay?" The duo nodded. Aang whistled. I giant bison appeared from the sky. Kenichi fell back. "What the hell is that thing?" Aang laughed. "Appa, this is Kenichi. Kenichi quickly hop on. We need to go now!"

Kenichi reluctantly hopped on and the duo flew off. The announcer came in. "Aang you're- where is Aang?" Ichigo threw up his hands. "He got scared and forfeited." The announcer rushed back outside. "Ladies and gentlemen, Aang has forfeited the match." Several jeers came from the audience. "That means the quarter-finals will start quicker." The jeers turned to cheers as the crowd left the stadium to head back to the hotels.

Goku, Naruto, Ichigo, Ed, Usagi , Inuyasha, Ash, and Luffy walked outside. Naruto and Goku asked Luffy and Ash. "What do you guys do in fighting?" Luffy and Ash looked at each other. "You will see in the ring." Goku and Naruto nodded. "Hey Guys!" Inuyasha and Ichigo turned to see Uryu and Kagome, followed by a group of strange figures.

**Wow 12000 words already! I know I dropped a lot of characters, but they will reappear, they will just be less important. I was going to focus on Goku, Naruto, and Ichigo as the main characters. And yes, I did cross DBZ with HS of the dead, because HS of the dead is awesome. The reason why I keep updating is because I have mono. I'll be trying for two chapters tomorrow. Bye for now!**


	8. An unlikely foeVegeta

I OWN NOTHING!

Inuyasha ran up to Kagome. "Where were you?" Kagome turned red from anger. "Being almost killed, twice, had to jump from a car, had to kill things with a gun with no bullets. My question is where the hell were you?" Inuyasha hopped back. "I wasn't making unnecessary trouble."

"Unnecessary trouble?"

"Yeah."

"SIT!"

Inuyasha hit the floor. Gandalf and Aragorn looked at each other. "They're married."

Anakin walked up to the rest of the still standing fighters. "I'm Anakin Skywalker, this is Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the young boy is Frodo."

Goku smiled. "I'm Son Goku, this is Naruto, Ichigo, Usagi, Luffy, Edward, and-"

He pointed to the guy at the ground. "That's Inuyasha."

Anakin's communicator went off. "Men! Obi wan's forces are being depleted by the lake! Sorry we can't stay guys; it was very nice to meet you." The six warriors got in the land speeder and sped over the water. Goku's stomach growled. "Hey guys! Why don't we all go out to eat! Me and Muten Roshi used to go to this really cool restaurant after we won the tournament."

Naruto and Luffy agreed. "Yeah I'm super hungry. So is Pikachu. " Ash said, carrying Pikachu.

"Yeah lets have some fun before, you know, sent to beat the snot out of each other." Usagi said.

Kagome stomped off. Uryu shook his head. "You know, I've had a _really _long day. I'm going to bed." Alphonse and Winry agreed. " Have fun guys, we are pooped."

They left the eight warriors in silence. Goku began walking. "Lets change into regular clothes and meet here. The other seven agreed

* * *

><p>.<p>

Vegeta was loving it. The smell of blood fresh in the air. Invigorated him. Vegeta had his old Saiyan armor on him. His new scouter was updated to reach power levels to twenty quadrillion. Vegeta went super Saiyan and charged at the giant beast. "Take this! Galick Gun! FIRE!" A wave of purple and red blew a hole through Bowser. Bowser regenerated and charged. The two vanished. Vegeta reappeared with his hand pointing at Bowser's face. "Welcome, to super Vegeta's Big Bang Attack!" A mixture of yellow chi and fire roared from Vegeta's palm. Bowser disintegrated. A star appeared and Vegeta caught it. "Rosalina! Come out! I have all your stars! Now give me what I want!"

A spirit of a blonde lady, whose long hair swept over one eye, in a blue sparkling dress floated down. She pulled out a wand and tapped his head. He was back home. His new home, with that intolerable… Kakarot. It wasn't the same though. The land was ravaged with battles, blood splattered over the ground. He saw a boy. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, elf ears, and a green rangers outfit with a green hat. He was carrying a sword and shield. Above him, a tall green man with curly orange hair was killing innocent people.

Vegeta smiled vanished. He appeared again in front of the man killing innocents. The man hopped back. "You dare challenge Ganon-"

Vegeta had his arm halfway through his stomach. Vegeta kicked him up in the air and blew him to smithereens. The boy was amazed. He didn't think anyone was capable of that kind of power. Vegeta shook the boy's hand. "I'm Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans!"

The boy sheathed his sword. "I'm Link." Vegeta nodded and vanished to find another battle. He stopped. A giant ship, pouring thousands of mini dinosaurs, blasted over the intercom. "All hail king Andross!" Vegeta grimaced. There were too many to handle alone. His desperately tried the telepathy technique Goku taught him. Nothing. He went Super Saiyan Four and charged the ship.

* * *

><p>Goku and his friends were dressed in something other than training clothes. Goku wore a light blue buttoned shirt covered by a brown vest, barely hiding the huge biceps earned by training his ass off. He wore jeans and black dress shoes. Naruto wore a Tee shirt with crossing kunai on and jeans and his blue sandals. Ichigo wore his school uniform, white button Tee shirt, tie and slacks. Inuyasha wore what he wears all the time, a puffy red kimono. Ash wore his traditional outfit, a black tee with a denim vest, beige shorts and sneakers, with Pikachu on his back. Edward walked out in his black tee, slacks, and sneakers. Luffy wore a white suit with grey undershirt and a black tie.<p>

Goku laughed. "No hat Luffy?" Luffy stretched him arm around the corner. It returned with his straw hat. Luffy stuck his tongue out. Usagi came out in a pink summer dress and skirt with white stockings and Mary Jane style shoes. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail, and it reached her butt. Naruto looked over. "Usagi come on we got to WOW!"

Usagi blushed. "Thank you." Jiraiya and Kakashi came after them. "Naruto!" Naruto turned around. "Kakashi! Jiraiya! Come on we are going to eat!" Jiraiya's stomach growled. "That wouldn't be a bad idea." Kakashi shrugged. "I was hoping we'd get something to eat at the hotel."

Jiraiya caught Usagi looking at Naruto. "Yeah. Lets leave Naruto and his friends alone for now." The duo disappeared.

Goku put fingers to his forehead. "Everyone grab on! We are going to be there in about five seconds." Everyone touched Goku and vanished. Naruto scratched his head. "This seems very familiar." Goku lead his friends to the door of the restaurant. "Welcome to the Tanzaku Restaurant and Casino!" Naruto grinned. "We are in the leaf village!" Goku looked at Naruto. "This is your village?"

Naruto nodded. "This is Tanzaku town! I and Tsunade-sama come here all the time!" Goku stepped forward. "Let's eat then!" The octet sat down at a table. They heard yelling and screaming from the back. "Come on! I lost again? This game is rigged!" said one apparently

An old man walked up to the lady. "Maybe I can help with that!"

"Get away you old pervert!" Goku recognized the old man's voice. "Muten-Roshi!" Master Roshi turned to Goku. "Oh my gosh! Goku it has been way too long!" The old man hobbled over. The lady stormed out. Everyone stared at Roshi in silence. Naruto spoke. "This guy taught _you?"_ Goku nodded. "He also invented the Kamehameha wave." Naruto and Ed almost spat their food out. "The Kamehameha wave?" Goku nodded.

"Teach it to us! Please!" Naruto and Ed said pleadingly. Goku laughed. "Alright. I plan to teach all of you some of my techniques after the tournament, so why not." All the fighters at the table got excited, thinking of the possibilities they could gain with Goku's technique under their belt. The angry lady began yelling again.

Naruto groaned. Ichigo looked at him. "Who is that?" Naruto groaned again. "That is Tsunade-sama, the strongest person in the village, and apparently the hottest." Goku stopped listening after strongest. He got up and approached her.

Tsunade stomped away from the machine, pushing everyone out of her way. Goku held out a hand. "Hello I'm Son Goku." Tsunade tried to push him out of the way. It was like trying to push a brick wall. She didn't move him, and became even more unsatisfied. She brushed past him. A girl in a black kimono with black short hair and brown eyes apologized. "I'll talk some sense into her; she gets riled up when she loses at gambling. Come on, I'll calm her down so you can meet her. By the way, the name in Shizune." Goku followed behind her. Naruto yelled after him. "Be careful Goku!" Master Roshi laughed.

The three went outside. Goku looked at Tsunade. She had long blonde hair in two ponytails that reached her waist, pink lips, brown eyes, and a green diamond on her forehead. She wore a grey kimono that opened in a V that barely covered her extremely large bust. Some of the men could see why Naruto said she was the prettiest, as Shizune had to warn the guys from across the street to stop staring at her butt.

Tsunade's face turned a normal color. Shizune chastised her for trying to knock this man down. Goku laughed. "It's okay, honestly."

Tsunade raised he head to look at Goku. He was tall, six foot six, broad shoulders, _**lots **_of muscles, and had a bit of a tan. Tsunade smiled at Goku. She said in her most seductive voice. "I'm Tsunade. Who would you be?"

Goku smiled. "I'm Son Goku. I hear you are the strongest in the village. I'd like to see a demonstration. You definitely have the highest ki signature in this country."

Tsunade smiled. "Thank you, but I don't brag about my power."

Goku smirked. "Consider this a freebie then." Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Lets go then."

The trio was at the outskirts of town. Tsunade found the biggest boulder and shattered the rock with one punch. Goku was amazed. "There were only five humans that are that strong! My turn!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Good luck."

Goku found a boulder about the size of a small mountain. Goku lifted it with little effort and shattered it with one kick. Tsunade's eyes widened and Shizune laughed. "Looks like a sixth Hokage, Tsunade!"

Goku smiled. "You are very strong for a human!"

Tsunade didn't know whether to take that as a compliment. "Thank you?"

Goku smiled again. "Why don't you have dinner with the rest of us?"

_You mean a way back to the casino, AND a cute guy; why not. _"Sure."

The trio found their way back to the restaurant and sat down. Tsunade pushed everyone else out of the booth so she could sit next to Goku. Master Roshi sat right next to Goku, to see if he could get a peek at Tsunade's boobs. Everyone else either took a chair or had the guts to sit next to three of the greatest martial artists of all time.

After the dinner was over, there were three large stacks, one of Goku's meals, Naruto's, and Luffy's. Tsunade and Roshi weren't at all surprised. Goku paid for it all, and everyone left. Tsunade grabbed Goku's arm. She handed him a slip of paper. She smiled and walked away. Goku opened it and saw seven numbers. Even he knew what it was. He turned red as he read her phone number.

Goku turned to say thank you, but, all of the sudden, he felt… uneasy, like he was being watched. He closed his eyes. Two dark chi signatures up in the trees behind him. Goku ran to warn Tsunade. "Tsunade!"

She turned around. "What?"

Goku leaped over her head and caught several shiruken and crushed them. The Saiyan fazed out. Tsunade heard rustling in the trees. When he appeared again, he had Kabuto in a choke hold and another sound ninja on the ground, dead. Tsunade smirked. "Well, well, well, look who we have here."

Goku grimaced. "Who is this guy?" He loosened his grip so the assailant could provide an answer.

Kabuto spoke. "Son Goku! You might have beaten me, but they'll be back! They'll come and slaughter you and your friends like pigs!" The man laughed. Goku heard a click and then felt Kabuto's body go limp. It poofed into dust. Goku closed his eyes. Another dark chi signature flew from the trees. The real Kabuto charged at Goku with a charged kunai.

Goku dodged Kabuto's attacks with ease, ducked, and punched him in the stomach. Blood poured from Kabuto's mouth. Tsunade came in with the next hit. "Heaven's kick of pain!"

The hit landed directly in Kabuto's cheek. Kabuto flew sideways and Goku and Tsunade fazed out. Tsunade appeared directly under Kabuto, and delivered a kick to the back, sending him flying upwards. Goku waited in the air and closed his eyes. Eight more dark chi signatures in the tree facing him about a mile out. "Kame…"

Tsunade was puzzled.

"Hame…"

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"HA!"

A large phaser of blue and white poured from Goku's hands, smothering Kabuto and the eight ninja in the tree. Nothing was left of the assailants. Goku dropped from the sky and landed on his feet with Kabuto's headband.

He walked up to Tsunade. "You know, You're a pretty good fighter."

Tsunade blushed. "Thanks. Oh and could you take me back to Papaya Island, so I can watch you fight?"

Goku grinned.. "Sure. Grab my hand."

Shizune came running after them. "WAIT!"

Goku turned around to see her. "First vacation since forever and you leave me out of it? No way!"

Goku laughed. "Grab my hand."

Goku put his fingers to his forehead and vanished with Tsunade and Shizune.

The rest of the fighters were waiting. Naruto didn't expect Tsunade and Shizune to be with him. "Where were you dude?" He noticed the slash wounds in his shirt. "What happened dude?"

Tsunade, still holding Goku's hand, lifted up a bloodied sound ninja's head band.

"Whose is it?"

"Kabuto."

Naruto stared at Goku in wonder and awe. _"How could someone take down Kabuto that quickly?" _

Goku literally read his mind. "It was a lot easier with Tsunade helping though."

Naruto stared at the two of them. He started to question the chances of winning this tournament.

**Will the eight fighter's friendships break under the stress of the tournament? Who are these people Kabuto is warning of? Have I finally found my GokuX couple? Find out on the next episode of Goku778's first ever cross ever!**

**(The couple is GokuXTsunade, if you haven't been paying attention.)**


	9. The quarter finals! And Vegeta!

I own NOTHING!

Reason why Goku didn't go Ape; I wanted the Saiyans to be able to change at will

"FINAL SHINE!" A green and white phaser came blasting from Vegeta's hands. The green phaser blew a hole through the giant spacecraft. Small explosions riddled the ship until one big one brought it down. The dinosaurs didn't have enough time to get away. The ship squished all of them, but one. A giant lizard with armor, plasma rifle and double sided scythe, charged at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and checked its power level. "Seventy thousand? Look who's a big boy!" Vegeta dodged Scales' swipes with ease and punched him in the back.

The lizard smirked and pulled out a bigger gun. He sat it down and fired. Bullets, much faster than your average gun, sped out of the gun and started hammering Vegeta. Vegeta felt a sudden burst of pain. He knew this wasn't an ordinary gun. He would have easily dodged the bullets if it was. The lizard started laughing, and spoke in a raspy metallic voice. "Don't try to escape Vegeta; you are helpless against me and this gun! You might have defeated King Andross, but you cannot stop me, General Scales!"

Vegeta tasted blood in his mouth. He tried to faze out, but he kept getting hit. General Scales charged up a ray. This was Vegeta's chance to retaliate. Vegeta fazed out and appeared above General Scales' head. Vegeta brought his foot down as hard as he could on its skull. Blood flew out of Scales' nose, and he fell. Scales' weakly lifted up the gun. Vegeta brought his foot down on Scales, crushing his hand. Scales' eyes rolled in the back of his head as he lay there, dead in a pool of blood, and used bullets.

Vegeta coughed up blood and fell to the ground. The lightning still crackled around the recent battlefield. Vegeta weakly pulled out a remote and pressed a green button. A space pod came out from nowhere. Vegeta slowly crawled in the pod. The pod, in a very stereotypical voice, said to Vegeta, "Enter coordinates or key word sir." Vegeta spoke weakly. "K-k-k-Kakarot." The space pod flew off.

* * *

><p>Goku was up at five in the morning. He was floating in the air, eyes closed; meditating. Something kept him from achieving peace. A sound, like a whirring, kept getting closer to the window. Goku broke out of the exercise and looked out the window. A Saiyan pod floated through the window, on to Goku's bed. A battle-worn Vegeta crawled out of the pod. "Please K-K-Kakarot, H-H-help me!"<p>

Goku hopped back. There were holes all over his body. Blood soaked his armor, turning it black and red. Goku quickly pulled a Senzu from his bag. Vegeta took it and swallowed it with a mixture of sweat and blood. The bullet wounds began to close up. The blood flow stopped and Vegeta stood up and took the armor off, revealing his tanned chest, scarred by years of battles.

Goku noticed his only training shirt had ripped when the pod landed on it, so both Saiyan walked out in Goku's blue tee shirts. Naruto and Ichigo waited outside their rooms to walk with Goku. What they didn't expect, was to find Vegeta.

Naruto ran towards the duo. "Hey Goku come on! Wait who is that?"

Vegeta grinned. "I'm Vegeta. Kakarot, are you babysitting or something?"

Naruto frowned. "Babysitting? Hey Goku, why is he calling you carrot?"

Goku shrugged. "That's a story for later."

Ichigo, Ed, Luffy, Usagi, Ash, and Inuyasha were waiting around the corner. The trio walked out.

"Hey Goku! Who is that?"

Vegeta smiled and bowed. "I am Vegeta; prince of Saiyans."

Ichigo looked puzzled. "What is a, Saiyan?"

Vegeta smirked. "The strongest warrior race in the known universe! Me and Kakarot share the same race."

Naruto looked confused. "Does that mean you're stronger than Goku?"

Vegeta smirked again. He had a flash back of Buu and Omega Shenron, and his smirk faded. "We are currently equals right now, but soon I will gain the upper hand! Now where can you get some food here?"

Luffy grinned. "I like this guy already! Let's eat!"

The announcer blew his megaphone outside. "All fighters in the quarter finals! Come now!"

Everyone frowned because they didn't get to eat. The eight fighters went in to the prep room, and slowly watched as the stands filled up. The announcer tried to stop Vegeta from entering the prep room.

"Sir, you can't be in here."

Vegeta turned around. "I'm one of the best fighters here! Like you could stop me!"

The announcer called some guards over. Hercule walked by and wondered what all the commotion was, well, until he saw Vegeta. Hercule ran over.

"PLEASE guys, _**leave him alone**_ for the love of Kami!" Hercule whispered in the guard's ears.

The guards backed away. Goku stood up. "Hercule! Are you participating this year?" Hercule sadly shook his head. "Sorry Goku, the champ's reign has ended, I'm too old. Whoever wins this one takes my title."

The rest of the fighters were relieved that they had one less person to fight. The fat man with the glasses and kimono handed out the battle rosters.

Goku read aloud:

Goku versus Edward

Ichigo versus Inuyasha

Naruto versus Ash

Luffy versus Usagi

The room was in silence, except for Vegeta snickering in the background. The announcer walked out. "Contestant Goku and Contestant Edward to the center!"

The two warriors got into stance in the center. "Begin!" Edward fazed out. Edward appeared behind Goku, and was greeted by an elbow in the stomach. Goku smirked. "Trying to attack from behind, really childish Ed." Ed fazed out again and punched Goku in the stomach. Goku stepped back as he was kicked in the chin. Goku back flipped and landed on his feet and fazed out.

Goku appeared and hit Ed with a nasty uppercut. Ed flew up in the air at an alarming speed. Goku fazed out to deliver a punishing side kick to Ed's ribs. Ed flew sideways and flipped over. He charged his metal arm and charged at the Saiyan. The alchemist retracted his hand and turned it into a blade. Ed fazed out. Ed appeared behind Goku and tried to stab him with the blade.

Goku side stepped the blade and pushed Ed in front of him. Ed fazed out and sweep kicked Goku. Ed fazed out and tried to heel kick Goku in the face. Goku fazed out and punched him in the cheek, sending him spiraling. The Saiyan fazed out and kicked Ed in the stomach. Ed arched and coughed up a lot of blood. He flinged Edward across the stadium. Goku fazed out and punched Ed in the back, sending him upward.

Edward returned with a shattering kick to Goku's face. Goku fazed out and slammed him into the ground. Ed hopped up and hit Goku with an electrically charged blade. Goku flew back but stopped in midair, and burst back at the alchemist at an alarming rate. Ed fazed out. Goku fazed out. The duo appears in a flurry of punches and kicks. Goku and Ed both hit each other in the stomach.

Ed charged his lightning hand. "Take this!" A beam of lightning burst from Edward's arm. Goku's reactions were quicker as he dodged the beam. Goku fazed out. He appeared in front of Edward to kick Edward in the face. Edward spiraled backwards uncontrollably and smashed into the wall. The announcer hopped on stage. "Goku, you have earned the right to fight in the semifinals!" A cheer erupted from the crowd. Goku hopped off stage and scooped up the barely conscious Edward and walked back into the prep room.

Vegeta let out a laugh. Inuyasha had enough. "What is so funny?"

Vegeta waved his hand in front of the half demon. "You'll see in the ring!"

Inuyasha got in his face "Answer the question before I kick your ass!"

Vegeta laughed. "You think you're better than me?"

Inuyasha turned red with anger. The announcer motioned Inuyasha and Ichigo to come up. The two swordsmen hopped on stage. They left their swords behind. "Begin!" Both fighters got into a horse stance. Blackish red aura circled around Inuyasha. His eyes turned completely red. His hair turned a grey, claws now two and a half inches. "Super Demon form two!" A red and black chi covered Inuyasha as he motioned Ichigo to get this started.

Ichigo smirked. A white and blue aura formed around him. His face seemed to change. His face literally turned the color white. Red streaks near his eyes, which were black and gold. Ichigo let out an unearthly shriek. "BANKAI!" Ichigo had a white aura swirling around him.

Inuyasha stepped back. "Shinigami huh? This should get interesting."


	10. Hollows like to have fun too!

I OWN NOTHING!

Some of the attacks that Inuyasha and Ichigo use with their swords can be used as hand to hand attacks. Hope you enjoy it.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs as an eerie white aura swirled around him. Rukia was astonished. "Where did he learn to manipulate his hollow form like that?" Ichigo let out a psychotic laugh. It was a mixture of his voice and a more demonic, deep, cackling. Ichigo locked eyes with Inuyasha. "Are you ready? Cause here I come!"

Ichigo fazed out. He appeared behind Inuyasha to deliver a damaging kick to the back. Inuyasha didn't think it would hurt, until it hit him. Worst of all, Inuyasha couldn't wrap his mind around why and how this simple Shinigami was so damn fast. Inuyasha was sailing out of the ring. Inuyasha fazed out. Ichigo let out another psychotic laugh and the two disappeared.

Goku and Vegeta were trembling. "Vegeta, Ichigo's Ki is through the roof!"

Vegeta put on his scouter. "_N-n-nine billion? What the hell is he?" _Vegeta thought.

The fighters appeared in midair, in a flurry of claws, fists and kicks. Ichigo punched, missed. Inuyasha kicks; miss. Ichigo let out another maniacal laugh that shook the whole stadium. Inuyasha hopped back. "Soul scattering iron claw!" Inuyasha slashed Ichigo's face, causing a scream from the Shinigami. Blood splattered over Inuyasha's kimono. Ichigo looked back his opponent. He laughed a maniacal laugh before punching Inuyasha in the stomach. Inuyasha flew upwards.

Ichigo fazed out again and kicked Inuyasha in the ribs, causing a cry of pain from the half demon. Inuyasha dodged an attempted kick and responded with a kick into Ichigo's face. Ichigo flipped uncontrollably while Inuyasha fazed out to deliver a heel kick into Ichigo's stomach, sending him to the center of the ring. "Take this! Adamant Barrage!" diamond shards and chi blasts rained from Inuyasha's hands. Ichigo's eyes widened as the waves of projectiles hit him. The diamonds hit fierce and quick, but the pain dragged on.

Ichigo started to scream. The scream shook the entire island. Ichigo felt like a rag doll under the sheer pressure of the hardest rocks on earth crushing and slicing his skin. Ichigo tried to focus on his opponent. He could taste blood in his mouth. The barrage stopped. Ichigo tried to focus on Inuyasha, but black spots danced in his vision. Inuyasha flew down and punched Ichigo in the stomach repeatedly. "Ready to give up? If you die you just might not get killed in this friendly brawl."

Ichigo started laughing. His hair grew longer. A little white horn appeared on the Hollow side of Ichigo's face. The white skin slowly spread to over half his body. Ichigo began to slowly pick out the shards. Inuyasha fell back. "How the hell can you stand after that beating?" Ichigo flew upwards on his feet. His head tilted and spoke. His voice sounded a little less human than before. "What beating? The only beating I will recall is the one I'm about to give you!"

Orihime looked at Rukia. "Do you think he will be able to control it much longer?"

Rukia looked blank. "I don't know. Hollow form _and_ Bankai is a definite formula for disaster. But yet again, it _is_ Ichigo, and if anyone can control _that_ it is him. I'm worried still. Let's hope he doesn't overdo it. The last thing we need is a hollow Shinigami possessing Bankai rampant on the island."

Orihime nodded.

Ichigo was toying with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was swiping wildly while Ichigo dodged like it was no big deal. "What's the matter Inuyasha? You're slowing down!"

Inuyasha rushed the Shinigami, eyes blood red, not only from his own transformation, but anger as well. "Shut the fuck up!"

Ichigo fazed behind Inuyasha. "Time to finish this Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha swung at Ichigo, who easily ducked the blow, and countered with his own punch. Ichigo fazed out and slammed Inuyasha into the ground.

A red, dark chi formed in Ichigo's hand. It blew up to the size of a small boulder. "Cero Blast!" The ball rushed towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked. He raised one hand in the similar manner Ichigo did. "Backlash Wave!"

A mixture or wind and yellow Chi charged the Cero Blast. Both waves didn't seem to gain any ground until Ichigo put a little more pressure into it. Inuyasha was barely holding his Ki wave up, it was literally resting on the palm of his hand. The strain on him and his muscles was driving him insane. Inuyasha attempted one final push.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" He put out the last of his Ki. This was now or nothing.

Ichigo was steadily holding his attack, and pushing it forward. "Let us finish this!" Ichigo pushed forward, causing a bit of recoil. The Cero Blast pushed its way to Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha ran out of strength and was blown backwards by the blast into the wall.

Ichigo's skin slowly turned back to its original color. His hair returned to a normal length, and his eyes had color again. Ichigo dropped to his knees. The announcer hopped on stage. "Ichigo Kurosaki! You have earned the right to perform in the semi-finals! Congratulations!" A cheer erupted through the crowd. Uryu sat next to Orihime and Rukia. "Hey girls, what did I miss?" Rukia and Orihime looked at him like he was insane. "You seriously did not hear Hollow Ichigo?"

Uryu's eyes widened. "Hollow?"

Rukia nodded.

Ichigo hopped off stage and carried Inuyasha to the prep room. Miroku laughed. "You have any idea how pissed Inuyasha would be if he found out that the guy who just whooped his ass is carrying him into the training room? My gosh, this is fantastic!"

Sango looked at him. "Why?"

Miroku laughed even harder. "Because people like him and Koga need someone to beat the living shit out of them. Teaches character!"

Someone hit him in the back of the head. "Shut up Miroku!"

Miroku turned around. "Koga, what the hell are you doing here?"

Koga laughed. "You think I'd miss Inuyasha getting the snot beaten out of him?"

"Serves him right." Kagome said in the background.

The announcer motioned Luffy and Usagi on the stage.

"Begin!" Luffy flipped back and punched Usagi. Usagi was stunned. _"He is way out of punching distance! How was he able to hit me?"_ Her thought was interrupted by a punch to the stomach from ten feet away.

Luffy smirked. "_She is totally defenseless!" _The boy thought as he brought a stretchy roundhouse into her side. Luffy stretched his arm again to punch Usagi in the face. She flipped over agilely and rushed towards the boy. She slowly whispered, "Moon prism powers… make up!" A yellow aura and Ki burst all around her. She fazed out. She appeared behind the boy.

"Sailor Moon KICK!" A yellow chi burst around her foot as she kicked Luffy in the back. Luffy flew forwards. She fazed out again to deliver a nasty uppercut to Luffy. Luffy flew upward. He regained balance and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Gum Gum Gatling!" Luffy's fists turned into a blur. Usagi felt a powerful punch connect with her stomach, another with her nose, cheek, and ribs. The barrage of Luffy's attack continued. Usagi could barely react it was so fast. She held her arms in front of her head and stomach to block the blows. Luffy's barrage soon ended.

"Phew, that's the last of her- wait WHAT?"

Usagi fazed out and punched Luffy in the stomach. Luffy was surprised at how quick and strong Usagi became. Luffy grabbed Usagi and whipped her to the ground. He extended his foot and kicked her in the stomach. Luffy followed up with a punch in Usagi's cheek, sending her flying sideways.

Usagi regained her wit. Yellow chi began to circulate around Usagi's fingertips. "Lunar beam barrage!" Hundreds of tiny blue beams shot from her fingers, penetrating Luffy. Holes began to appear all over Luffy's body. Blood burst from Luffy's wounds and Luffy hit the ground. Usagi rushed towards the fallen pirate. "I guess it is time to finish this!"

Usagi appeared in front of Luffy to deliver the final blow. "Sailor kick!"

Luffy rolled and dodged the kick. Luffy stood behind her. "Gum Gum Gatling!"

Usagi felt the battering of fists on her back and kidneys, slowly driving her to the edge of the ring. A white chi circulated around Luffy's fist. Luffy connected with her back and she flew out of the ring. Luffy's arms reverted to original size. He coughed up some blood and knelt down.

The announcer hopped up on stage. "Monkey D. Luffy! You have earned the right to fight in the semifinals! Congratulations!" Luffy grinned and gave him thumbs up. A cheer came from the crowd. He turned around and saw his friends, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, and Nico, all their to cheer him on. He hopped off stage and went to join his friends in the prep room. Inuyasha and Ed were finally awake. Ed was clapping for him.

"You mean I lost? To this guy?" Inuyasha was outraged.

Vegeta smirked. "He was _obviously _stronger than you were."

Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar. "Do you wanna fight?"

Vegeta cracked his neck. "Yeah, I kinda do."

Goku face palmed. "Oh here we go."

Vegeta and Inuyasha fazed out.

Goku asked Ed to tell him who wins. "This is going to get pretty rough." In an instant, Goku was gone.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Ash stepped on stage. "Begin!"<p>

Ash set Pikachu down. "Pikachu use thunder bolt!"

A beam of lightning came sparking out of Pikachu, heading straight for the Shinobi. Naruto's reaction was quicker than most and he dodged it with ease. Naruto jumped in the air. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Four other Naruto's appeared from smoke and charged the Pokémon trainer. Ash dodged a punch and kneed the attacking clone in the stomach. It disappeared. "Pikachu use lightning storm!"

Pikachu raised his hands. Lightning crackled around the stadium, obliterating all the clones. Naruto was gone. Ash was looking desperately for his opponent. A smoke bomb exploded in front of him. Ash punched in the smoke and missed. He was suddenly swept off his feet by a kick. He saw several Naruto's around him. "Pikachu use Lightning Ram!"

Pikachu in a burst of speed destroyed all the clones, and countering Naruto's attack. Naruto spun out then fazed out. Tsunade was amazed by his speed. Jiraiya and Kakashi beamed, and spoke simultaneously, "That's my boy!"

Tsunade looked at them both. "You knew he became that fast?"

They both nodded Jiraiya laughed. "Oh watch this!"

Naruto appeared above Pikachu and brought his heel down on the Pokémon's head. Pikachu was out like a light. Ash was about to bring out another Pokémon. The announcer spoke in the microphone. "Sorry, but you may only use one Pokémon per match." Ash turned red. "Then why is Naruto allowed to clone himself!"

"Because cloning is a technique!"

Ash opened his mouth to say something, but realized it was useless. He side stepped Naruto's punch and flipped him. Naruto bounced back resiliently and charged the boy. A clone dropped from the sky. The clone fazed out. The clone knocked Ash up in the air. The real Naruto jumped in the air.

"Uzumaki Barrage!" Naruto brought his heel down on Ash's face, driving him to the ground. Ash blacked out almost instantly. Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead. "That was pretty fun!"

The announcer hopped on stage. "Naruto Uzumaki! You have earned the right to compete in the semifinals! Congratulations!" A cheer erupted from the crowd. Naruto picked Ash and Pikachu from the ground into the prep room.

"Hey guys I- where is everyone?" Naruto wondered

Ed spoke, half taunting, "Vegeta is fighting Inuyasha."

Naruto's eyes widened and he picked up Edward.

"Hey what are you HEY!" The trio disappeared.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was slashing wildly at Vegeta, who was nonchalantly dodging his attacks. Vegeta swiped his foot upwards, kicking Inuyasha in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Naruto and Ed and Ash appeared.<p>

Naruto looked disappointed. "It's already over?"

Vegeta spoke seriously. "Yes, it is over. Ichigo took so much out of him he barely stood a chance. I would like to fight him again after you finish training him Kakarot."

Goku looked down at Inuyasha. "Yeah, sure I'll tell him that."

All the fighters fazed back into the prep room. The announcer motioned Goku and Ichigo, who was already in his hollow form, up to the stage. Goku got a good look at Ichigo at his full power. Ichigo had long, thin orange hair; his body was paper white, riddled with red streaks and spikes. One horn twisted around his head. Half of his face was human still, but it still looked pretty damn scary,

He spoke; voice totally inhuman. "Get ready Goku! My apologies if you don't wake up!"

Goku's face went serious. "Well, in that case." Goku's hair became spiky and blond, eyes a sparkling green, gold aura swirling around him. A deep crater caused by Goku's power shaped the arena, making it a bowl. "Begin!"

In an instant, both fighters were gone. Shockwaves of the impacts shook the stadium. Goku and Ichigo appeared in mid-air, in a flurry of combos. Goku caught Ichigo's fist. Ichigo caught Goku's fist. They slowly sank to the ground. The stadium began to literally shake. Chips of rock and cement began to swirl around them.

Goku leaned back and kicked Ichigo in the stomach. Ichigo went sailing upwards. Goku fazed out and tried to kick Ichigo. Ichigo fazed out and tried to blow a Cero blast in Goku's face. Goku fazed out and kicked Ichigo in the temple. Goku followed up with a series of chi waves. Ichigo began throwing Cero blasts back at the Saiyan.

They both blasted huge Ki blasts at each other, each hitting its mark. Both fighters fazed out. Goku tried to punch Ichigo in the cheek. Ichigo dodged it and kneed Goku in the stomach. Goku hopped back and put his hands next to his head.

"Solar Flare!" Goku blinded Ichigo and everyone else who wasn't wearing sunglasses. Goku backed up even more and began to chi up. His hair stood erect. Lightning crackled around him. In a burst of light, all the palm trees were blown away by the force of the wave.

"Welcome, to Super Saiyan Level Two!" Goku said with a face; less care free.

Ichigo felt his hollow taking control. Claws began to form on his hands, which both were now white. More red streaks danced across his eerie glowing skin. His hair grew more down to his waist, and another horn began to sprout from Ichigo's head. Only half of his face remained human.

Both Goku and Ichigo had a feeling; just by looking at one another, that they were dealing with a whole new animal right now.

**If you like please review! I like it when people review! Makes writing stories easier!**


	11. The demon, tool, and the demon king,

I OWN NOTHING! AGGGHHHH!

Piccolo is alive and has the ability to go Super Namekian like Garlic jr.

Piccolo, like every day, was meditating. He chose a different spot than his spot in the waterfall due to the new highway built over it. Damn it. The only spot Piccolo could find was a secluded forest in the Mist village. The two ninja looking at him didn't think he could hear them. "Zabuza, leader said we could actually live again if we take the green one out, right?"

Zabuza nodded. "Right Haku, then we may have our revenge on the nine tailed fox and that Jonin."

Piccolo threw off his cape. It bored a hole in the ground. "I can hear you. These ears aren't just for framing my face."

Zabuza walked out from the mist. "King Piccolo, otherwise known as the Demon King; Am I correct?"

Piccolo laughed. "I haven't heard anyone call me that in a long time." Piccolo cracked his neck and got into fighting stance.

Haku leaped from the trees. "Secret Technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals!"

Suddenly, Piccolo was surrounded by lots of mirrors, each showing Haku.

Piccolo smirked. _"This'll be easier than I thought."_

Haku shot thousands of crystals at Piccolo. The Namekian jumped in the air. Thousands of Chi blasts shattered the mirrors, leaving only Piccolo, Haku, and Zabuza. Piccolo fazed out. He sweep kicked Haku and knocked him in the air.

Haku tried to throw his ice needles at the Namekian but to no avail. Piccolo dodged them easily and kicked Haku in the chest, knocking him farther. Piccolo fazed out and slammed Haku in the back knocking him down to the ground. Piccolo dropped to the ground.

"Leave now or your friend dies." Piccolo warned Zabuza as he lifted Haku by the neck, "Don't think I won't do it."

Zabuza spat on the ground. "You're bluffing."

Piccolo punched Haku in the kidneys. "Care to wager on that?"

Zabuza's eyes widened. "Fine, we'll go. Please just don't kill the boy!"

Piccolo dropped the kid. "Get out of here kid, just when we meet again, it won't be like this."

Zabuza was able to get a look into Piccolo's eyes. Piccolo smirked. "I can tell you guys have been through a lot like me. Let me guess, kicked out of every home because you were green or you could blow up stuff with your hands, right?"

Haku stood up and charged the Namekian. Piccolo sweep kicked him and tapped his fore head, learning everything about the boy instantly. Piccolo's eyes widened. He turned to Zabuza. "You... are using this kid as your tool?"

"I'm not proud of it, I know. Our master's doctor resurrected us to light the flame for war. We aren't entirely responsible for this, but he insisted on it." Zabuza confessed.

Piccolo grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. Haku was uselessly firing ice shards at the Namekian. "Who is this doctor?"

Zabuza lifted his sword above his head. Piccolo whipped him in the air and fired a Ki wave from his mouth. Zabuza dodged it and powered up. An oni aura circulated around him. Zabuza charged at Piccolo.

Piccolo dodged his strikes with ease and slammed him in the gut with an earth shattering kick. Zabuza flew into the trees. Haku charged from behind and tried to stab Piccolo in the head. Piccolo ducked and elbowed him in the gut, and flipped him. "What part of get out of here don't you understand?"

Piccolo dislocated Haku's arm. Haku blacked out from the pain. He went to look for Zabuza. A woman in red and white dress had a kunai in her hand, and she stabbed Zabuza in the head.

Piccolo walked up to the lady. She had long black hair, red eyes, and red lipstick. She wore sandals, and had a curvy slender figure. She fazed out and held a kunai to the Namek's throat. Piccolo fazed out and appeared behind her.

"Calm down I'm not one of them!" Piccolo said to the lady.

"Then who are you?" The lady said.

"Formally, I'm the Demon King Piccolo. Nowadays, people just call me Piccolo."

The lady lowered her kunai. "I'm Kurenai Yuhi, Jonin of the Village hidden in the Leaves."

Piccolo turned to the kid. He awoke. "Where is Zabuza?"

Piccolo pointed to the body of Zabuza. Haku started crying. "My only purpose in life… gone…" He slowly lifted a kunai to his throat. Piccolo zapped it with his hand, along with Haku's weapon pouch.

Piccolo spoke to him softly. "You have a purpose in life, and it's definitely not being this guy's tool. Like I said before, I already know what you've been through. You can either make the best of it or wallow in your pain."

Piccolo turned to walk away. Haku stood up. "Teach me then. Show me there is a better purpose to life than this." He started crying again.

Piccolo fazed out and returned with a purple tank top and pants, and a weighted white cape and turban. Piccolo took Haku's arm and lifted it and rested it on Haku's shoulder. Piccolo slowly pushed and his arm snapped back in place. Haku yelled in pain but then smiled. "Thank you Mr. Piccolo."

Piccolo smirked. "That'll be the only time I'll do that for you as long as you are my student."

Piccolo and Kurenai looked away as he changed. They heard a thud. They turned around and saw Haku struggling to get up in the Gi. "What the hell is this clothing made of?"

Piccolo laughed. "First lesson: learn to thrive in all forms of gravity! Plus, you'll be faster than you have ever been before when we take it off. You'll eat, sleep, and train in these clothes."

Haku finally stood up. He was struggling to walk. The veins in his forehead started to pop out and bulge. Piccolo smiled. "Good. Lesson two, walking all the way to the leaf village! No transportation jutsu allowed!"

Haku groaned inside, but eventually began walking. Kurenai was a bit worried about Haku. "Do you usually out your students through this?"

Piccolo smirked. "He should be fine. Soon he'll actually have a choice on what to wear, well, as long as he doesn't slow down."

Kurenai's eyes widened. "You seem insane. The kid is dying there!"

Piccolo smirked. "My first student stopped and destroyed one of the biggest threats in the known universe. Without my training, you'd all be dead. This kid though is a lot stronger than him in his base form. Imagine if Haku unlocks his full potential."

Kurenai thought about that for a moment. "He's on our side now, right?"

Piccolo looked at him. "When he has found purpose yes, but right now, stay wary."

The trio walked to the entrance of the Leaf Village, getting looks from a lot of Shinobi.

Neji ran up to the trio. "Kurenai sensei. I had reports of Haku in the- what is he doing here?"

Neji turned his Byakugan on, waiting for a Haku, still struggling to stand, to strike. Neji noticed he and the green man were wearing the same clothing. "And who are you?"

* * *

><p>"This is my Super Saiyan Two form! Are you ready Ichigo?"<p>

Ichigo burst his black aura and shrieked.

Goku charged. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Ichigo swung at the Super Saiyan. Goku fazed out and slammed him to the ground. "Continuous Kamehameha!" He started to hammer Ichigo with small blue Chi waves. Ichigo stood up and fazed out. He appeared behind Goku and grabbed his neck and flung him across the stadium. Goku fazed out and kicked Ichigo in the stomach.

Ichigo grabbed Goku's arms and head butted Goku. Goku stuck his leg straight up and nailed Ichigo in the chin, sending him flying upwards. Goku fazed out. "Zanku fist!"

Goku punched Ichigo in the stomach, flips, and kicks Ichigo in the head, and finishes with a Ki blast in Ichigo's face. Ichigo flies back but sends a barrage of Cero blasts racing towards the Saiyan. Goku dodges them with ease.

Ichigo shrieked as a phaser of red blew from both his hands. It was way too big to dodge on his own, and it would kill anyone behind him. He hopped back.

"Kame…" A blue orb of light began to form in Goku's hands.

"Hame…" It blew up to the size of a boulder.

"HA!" Blue and white clashed with red. Both fighters were grunting and straining. Ichigo let out another shriek and the phaser grew even bigger than before. Goku looked behind him at the families, faces stricken with horror. Goku grunted and yelled.

"KAIKOEN!" His yellow aura mixed with a red aura as his pupil's went white. Anything glass in the area shattered. Huge winds whirled around the stadiums in a funnel like manner. Goku screamed as his wave grew ten times bigger. Ichigo's phaser became shorter until he was just barely holding on.

Goku pushed one more time. Ichigo's skin slowly returned to normal as he was blown across the stadium, directly into the stands with Uryu, Orihime, and Rukia. Goku powered down. His shirt was obliterated from the energy of the blast. Goku fell to the ground on his feet and wiped his forehead.

The announcer hopped on stage. "Son Goku! You have earned the right to fight in the finals!" Goku slowly walked back to the prep room. Naruto and Luffy looked at him wide eyed, realizing they would have to fight him.

Master Roshi was yelling from the stands. "Go get em! That's _**my**_ student!"

Tsunade laughed. "You? Train him? That is a laugh!"

Goku waved back, poking his head out of the room. "Thank you Muten-Roshi!"

The two Sanin almost fainted. "You? Master Roshi?"

Master Roshi laughed. "In the flesh baby!"

Jiraiya was mad. "I thought you said you wouldn't take any more students!"

Roshi blushed. "Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien just happened to bring along hot ladies while applying." He pointed at Tsunade and was hit on the head.

"I could see why you wanted to be his student." She said to Jiraiya, "You guys share the same pervert attitude."

Jiraiya changed the subject. "Look! Naruto is on stage!"

Naruto and Luffy were in the heat of battle. Luffy was the first to bring out the big guns. "Gum Gum Gatling!" Blows began to hammer the Shinobi. Naruto was battered to the edge of the ring. Luffy brought his fist into Naruto's stomach. Naruto puffed into smoke.

Meanwhile, the real Naruto was free falling with a Rasengan forming in his hands. He charged up even more and fell towards Luffy, still searching for him. Luffy turned around and saw Naruto in the air. With a well-timed fist he slammed the ninja out of the air. It poofed into smoke.

Naruto yelled right next to the pirate. "RASENGAN!"

Luffy turned and got hit in the stomach with the spiraling blue ball of chakra which was the Rasengan. Luffy went spiraling out of the ring, but latched on to Naruto. Luffy flew back at the ninja like a slingshot, kicking him dead in the chest. Another clone. Luffy looked around. At least one hundred Narutos, carrying his own Rasengan. Luffy looked up. "Gum Gum Gatling!"

Clones began to poof into nothing and soon there were no more clones. Naruto sweep kicked him, flung him upward, and created more clones. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto fazed out and appeared above Luffy.

"Rasengan!" Another Rasengan hit Luffy hard in the stomach. Luffy spiraled and hit his head on the concrete, knocking him out cold.

Naruto dropped to the ground. The announcer stepped up on stage. "Naruto Uzumaki! You have earned the right to fight for the championship title in the finals; against Son Goku! Congratulations!" The announcer turned to Luffy. "Go to the front desk to earn your consolation prize! You too Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo hopped from the stands. "Come on Luffy, I know where it is."

Ichigo and Luffy almost fainted when they heard how much they won. "A quarter million zenie? Do you have any idea how much rum that'll by me?"

The registrar handed them the rolls of cash. The first thought that ran through Ichigo's mind was to buy a dress for Rukia. Maybe she'd finally like him enough to go out with him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the other world, Ghost Rider was in deep combat. His aura and fire was a light blue, showing that the angel of justice was in control. Ghost Rider was surrounded by Hollows, each as strong as three men. Ghost Rider was faster than these losers. A dodge, duck, hop, side step, and a back bend.<p>

Ghost Rider swung his whip around, obliterating all of the Hollows. An arrancar charged him. This one was a lot faster than the others. He punched Ghost in the stomach, then was split open by a mysterious sword.

"My partner is still alive. No way I'll let these bastards drag him down here!" said the voice that killed the arrancar.

Ghost Rider looked at the man. "Who the hell are you?"

"Zabuza Momochi at your service!" Said the voice, before charging another hollow.

Sonic, Yusuke, Yugi, Ben, and Himura were surrounded.

"Ancient Elf! Use two prong attack!" Several ninja clones were obliterated as the elf continued its rampage.

Ben was creating lightning storms with Brainstorm.

Yusuke has his fingers on machine as he mowed down several hundred of the clones.

Sonic blew through thousands of clones.

Himura found the creator of the clones and cut his head off. Minato checked his band. "Sand village Jonin? Must have been before the alliance."

A shriek came from behind a building. A giant hollow was off in the distance. They saw Zabuza sending his water dragons at the beast, Ghost Rider whipping the thing with his chain, and Bardock beating on its torso.

Minato had low chakra. "This is really what I didn't need right now. Men! Bardock's group needs aid! We fight!" The six warriors charged the monster, knowing that there was a good chance of dying.

Ben's omnitrix glowed yellow. A picture of him with a tail showed up. Ben slammed the scouter. He found himself levitating, with a yellow aura swirling around him. His hair spiked. His omnitrix beeped. Gwen appeared. "Ben! Come home now! Vilgax has surrounded the both of us; there is too many to handle by ourselves."

Ben fazed out and was gone. Minato caught up to Bardock. "Which one do you think will accompany our sons?"

Bardock smirked. "I don't know, but let's hope they can keep up."

Minato smiled. "I'd say Ichigo or Luffy."

"What about Sonic?"

"Lacks endurance."

Bardock went down the list of the original sixteen.

Both warriors laughed and charged the Hollow.

Himura and Yusuke were alone.

"Where the hell is Yugi?" Himura asked while slashing another water clone.

"Monsters have overrun his town; he has joined the other duelists."

"Sonic?"

"Some ass named Robotnik has taken over his home along with some guy named Bowser."

"Oh." Himura said while slicing another clone. He heard Kamiya speak to him. " Himura! I don't know how, but Udo jin-e is back! Get here now!" Himura's eyes widened.

Yusuke noticed there were a lot more clones. "Himura, we need to pick up the pace!"

Yusuke looked for Himura. Gone. "SHIT!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Goku and Naruto had three hours before the final match. Naruto notices that Goku, him, Ichigo, and Luffy were the only ones left.<p>

"Where did everyone go?" Naruto asked.

Goku shrugged. "They probably just went home."

Sailor moon and her friends were fighting Queen Metalia's forces.

Ed and his group of heroes were gaining ground on the Hominuculi.

Ash was fighting Team Rocket's elites.

Inuyasha was wiping out Naraku and his forces.

Naraku, Metalia, Team Rocket, and the Hominuculi all said the same thing. "By the time our master has risen to full power, your friends will have no chance of winning this war!"

Tsunade walked away from the two perverts and grabbed Goku's arm. Naruto yelled. "I know the perfect place to eat!"

Kakashi and Jiraiya said together simultaneously, "Ichiraku Ramen!"

Goku, Ichigo, and Luffy agreed. "Yeah! Let's go!" Orihime, Vegeta, Rukia, and Uryu caught up to them. "Count us in too!"

* * *

><p>Piccolo, Kurenai, and Haku made it to the center of the village. Piccolo patted Haku on the back, almost knocking him over. "For surviving the walk over here, I'll treat you to something to eat. Piccolo and Haku sat down at the Ramen shop. "Two bowls of Ramen please. Kurenai, would you like some too?" Kurenai shook her head and waved to the duo.<p>

"I have to go. See you around, Piccolo." Kurenai walked away from the Ramen shop, leaving only the student and his new master.


	12. Epidemic's end and fury of the finals!

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**All the Z-fighters (Besides Goku and Vegeta) are as they appear during the Buu saga. Naruto's max power in part one is Six tails. He will get stronger through the series.**

Gohan found Shizuka and Rika surrounded by at least one thousand zombies. Gohan sent wave after wave of Ki blasts into the horde, until there was nothing but parts. "Guys get out of the way!" Gohan sent a giant yellow Ki wave into the spot of the horde, obliterating anything that was left of the zombies, eliminating the chance of spreading the virus. Gohan dropped down.

"That was close! I'm glad I got there when I did!" Gohan said exhausted.

The duo nodded. "That horde has been tearing down our defenses for days now. Without you we would have been dead. Well, undead anyway."

Saeko, Saya, Rei, and Kohta rolled up in the truck. Saeko checked her radar. "Ten miles… Fifty miles… One hundred miles… Five hundred…One thousand… You did it! Its over!"

Tagaki peeks his head out the window with a sniper rifle. "I don't see anything!"

Rei laughed. "Exactly! It's over!"

Tagaki lowered his rifle. "You can't be serious."

Saeko hugged Gohan. "He did it Tagaki! It's over!"

Tagaki unloaded his rifle and flung the ammunition out of the window. He flew out the window. "The carnage is over!" He fell back in the grass and closed his eyes. Gohan gave each of them his phone number.

"Enter this into your contacts. If you ever need help, I'll always be a button away." Gohan said while levitating.

Saeko grabbed his leg and brought him down to the ground. "Take this before you leave." Saeko kissed Gohan in the lips. Gohan's eyes widened and he slowly began to turn red. The kiss seemed to last forever, since Gohan was slowly running out of air. Saeko released the kiss and winked at him. Gohan stepped back. "Whoa."

Everyone, except Gohan laughed. Gohan flew in the air and waved. "Bye guys! Remember to call if you need any help!"

Gohan burst in a flash of blue and white, and was soon a twinkle in the orange yellow sky. Kohta walked up to Saeko. "I helped too!" He puckered his lips. Saeko pushed him away.

"Keep dreaming." Saeko said flatly.

Gohan was searching for his teacher's chi. "Now to figure out how the hell this happened in the first place. Ah! Found it." Gohan blurred and sped to Ichiraku Ramen.

Goku and his friends were in the heat of battle. Akainu and his partners somehow found Papaya island and charged the group of heroes. Goku, Naruto, and Ichigo were surrounded by at least one hundred pirates. The trio had no problem taking them down though, and blew through them easily.

Rukia, Orihime, Sanji, Nami, and Nico were having no trouble taking down wave after wave of grubs. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Kakashi sliced through wave after wave of pirates with their unique jutsu.

Vegeta was happily destroying ships. "I can now say I've played battleship. WITH REAL SHIPS!" said a delighted Vegeta after he blew up another ship with a series of Ki beams.

Luffy beat the last grub and looked up at Akainu. "Face it! It's over! I don't know who told you to come here, but you aren't going back!"

Luffy's teeth were clenched and his fists were balled up. The group of fighters has never seen the pirate boy like this before. Goku smirked. "Let's give this guy a taste of his own medicine."

Naruto and Ichigo looked at Goku funny. "What do you mean?"

"He likes out numbering his opponents. Let's show him what it's like." Goku said while smirking.

He heard screaming. They turned around and saw Akainu lifted in the air. Vegeta had his hand facing the Pirate. "Dirty Fireworks!" Vegeta clenched his fist and Akainu exploded.

Ichigo yelled at Vegeta. "What the hell! You can't just go blowing people up like that!"

Vegeta laughed. "He was annoying! He kept blabbing about his master and how he'd take over the earth. We should all be used to that now."

Luffy and Usopp pulled the ship around. "Seeya later guys! Nami, Nico, Sanji, Zoro, Tony let's go!"

Goku and Naruto frowned. "Where are you going?"

Luffy frowned. "I'm gonna find whoever sent Akainu and kick his ass!"

Goku laughed. "Good luck to you then!"

Luffy racked his brain to see who would be Akainu's master. "Blackbeard." He pulled out his compass and set it north, towards the equator. "I'll see you guys later. Bye!"

Everyone waved to Luffy and his crew. Vegeta kept getting stares from Nico Robin. _"What is she looking at?" _Vegeta thought as he walked away.

Nico couldn't stop staring at Vegeta. _"Now __**that**__ is a man!"_ Nico thought as they slowly sailed away.

Tsunade broke the silence among the fighters. "Hey, that is a smaller bill."

Naruto, Kakashi and Jiraiya face palmed. Goku put his fingers to his head. Vegeta did too. "Now everyone, hold on to me or Vegeta."

Tsunade latched to Goku. Goku's eyes widened and he laughed. She wouldn't let anyone else touch him. _"Okay then?"_ Goku thought before him and Tsunade teleported.

Vegeta was overcrowded. "Okay! Okay! Just grab an arm or something! You! Stop grabbing my hair! Agh whatever!" ,Vegeta teleported with Roshi, Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shizune, Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and Rukia all grabbing him like a bunch of mad zombies.

* * *

><p>Piccolo was intently watching Haku, who could just barely eat his Ramen due to his wristbands being so freaking heavy.<p>

"Come on Haku! It's just twenty pounds!" Haku grunted as he ate another spoonful. Piccolo smiled.

"Good progress! Now eat the rest of the bowl!" Piccolo said harshly. Haku nodded and continued to eat.

Haku began to draw a lot of attention from joggers and passing Shiobi. Sakura walked by. "Hey guys what's going on?"

Neji recieved a scroll from a ninja and vanished.

She nearly fainted when she saw Haku. "H-h-how! Y-y-you're dead! Naruto killed you!"

Haku turned his head. "Hi Sakura, Kabuto has been bringing back dead Shinobi, I just happened to be one of them."

Sakura almost fainted. "Why?"

Haku shrugged. "He and Orochimaru want to start war alongside the Akatsuki. Personally, I want a piece of the doctor. Hopefully Zabuza isn't suffering. Oh he died. Again. Kurenai killed him. It was easy after Piccolo beat the shit out of us."

Sakura looked at Piccolo. "You? Defeat Zabuza and Haku in a fight by yourself? I doubt that."

Haku stared at Sakura. "I'm not joking. It was like he wasn't even trying."

Sakura looked at the Namekian wide eyed. A voice called Piccolo by his name. "Mr. Piccolo!"

Piccolo turned around. "It's been a long time hasn't it, Gohan."

Everyone turned around. Gohan's clothes matched his master's and Haku's. Piccolo looked him up and down. "How old are you now? Sixteen?"

Gohan nodded. " Looks like you have been keeping up with my birthdays."

Sakura looked at Gohan up and down. _"He looks a lot more muscular than most people my age."_ She thought.

Gohan saw Haku in the Gi. "I see you have a new student, and he is obviously new to the weights."

Haku turned around and spoke, straining. "I'm Haku."

Gohan smiled. "I'm Gohan."

Gohan sat next to them and spoke to Piccolo telepathically. _"We've been scattered."_

Piccolo nodded. _"I just had to beat the snot out of this kid and partner. Said that if they killed me they would receive a reward. He was blabbing about a doctor and his master on the way over here. Says they have been building their forces for almost a decade with dead or rouge ninjas, thieves, criminals, super villains, and demons called… Hollows and things called Arrancars, and-"_

Gohan cut him off. _"And Zombies?"_

Piccolo nodded.

Gohan spoke again. _"Just had to eliminate the entire epidemic from my high school. That was the only place that was safe. I went around for days eliminating horde after horde."_

Piccolo smirked. _"How hard?"_

Gohan smirked. _"Like cake."_

Piccolo laughed. Sakura and Haku looked at him funny. Piccolo cleared his throat. Gohan picked a new subject. "I didn't formally introduce myself to you." He looked at Sakura. "My name is Son Gohan." He held out his hand.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura shook his hand.

A familiar voice came from behind them. "Alright everyone off."

Gohan turned around. "Vegeta! Father?" He saw Goku trying to pry Tsunade off his arm.

"Hello son, what are you doing here?" Goku said, smiling.

Gohan shrugged. "Zombie epidemic, the usual."

Goku nodded. Sakura walked up to the Hokage latched on his arm. "Where were you sensei?"

Tsunade smiled. "Can't I take a vacation?"

Sakura frowned. "Without clearance no."

Tsunade pointed to Shizune and finally let go of Goku's arm. Sakura frowned again. Goku looked over Sakura and saw Piccolo and Haku. "Hey Piccolo! Whose your student now?"

Piccolo smirked. "Hello Goku, it's been like what, forever, since we last spoke. Anyway, this is Haku. Haku, you are lucky to not have been Roshi's student. You think weighted clothing is bad? Imagine wearing fifty pound shells, ankle weights, and weighted clothing." He pointed to Goku.

Haku stared at Goku and wondered how he was still alive. Goku and Vegeta paid for all the ramen. Goku told Piccolo how Naruto and him would be fighting in the finals. Piccolo looked at Naruto. His chi was unusually high, and dark, for a human.

"You can feel it too?" Goku asked Piccolo.

He nodded. "This'll be fun! I might actually get to go Something higher than Super Saiyan tonight."

Piccolo's eyes widened. "I'd love to see that."

Goku's eyes narrowed. "I'm wary though, his chi is also unusually dark for a human."

Piccolo nodded. "Hopefully he has learned to control it."

Goku nodded. Vegeta spoke to them telepathically. "You are speaking about the kid?"

"Yes."

"Dark chi. its unusually strong."

"Exactly."Their conversation was interrupted. "It's time to get back to Papaya Island." Ichigo said to the crowd of fighters, now including Sakura and Haku. Tsunade latched on to Goku, not even letting Sakura touch him. Piccolo grabbed Haku's arm. Sakura grabbed Gohan's arm. The crowd of people surrounding Ichiraku Ramen disappeared.


	13. Saiyan versus Shinobi! Kurama rises!

I OWN NOTHING!

I've decided that Ben Ten and Himura will not show up again, I simply don't know that much about them, and heading the way I'm heading, they won't be useful.

"Goku versus Naruto! Begin!" The duo disappeared. Goku appeared again, fist in Naruto's stomach. Naruto flew back and flipped over. He charged again. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Hundreds of Narutos leaped from the air and surrounded Goku. They all charged the Saiyan.

Goku was used to these techniques, after his many times facing Tien and Piccolo in the ring. Goku powered up and went Kaioken, and assaulted the clones in a blur, obliterating them quickly. Goku appeared in front of the real Naruto. He punched the ninja in the face, followed up with a sweep kick, then one sending him flying upwards.

The Saiyan fazed out and appeared all around Naruto, hitting him in every direction. Tsunade squinted. "Did he duplicate?"

Kakshi was barely following with his Sharingan. "No, they are all the same guy."

Roshi laughed. "That's only his first transformation! Out of ten!"

Sakura's eyes widened. She looked at Gohan. _"And he might share the same power… amazing." Sakura thought._

Gohan noticed and held up some popcorn. "Want some?"

Sakura took some from the bowl and slowly ate it.

Gohan laughed. "It's like you've never had popcorn before."

Sakura smiled. "No I haven't. It's delicious!"

Goku finished his barrage with a kick to Naruto's face. Naruto bounced on his hands and charged at the Saiyan with a giant Rasengan in his palm. Goku got less than an inch away.

"Rasengan!" Yelled Naruto, thrusting the ball of chakra at Goku. Goku teleported behind Naruto. Goku charged up a small Kamehameha wave. He looked down at Naruto's feet. Three red tails made out of chi energy led to the silhouette of a fox, made purely out of chakra and chi.

Goku let the small phaser hit Naruto's back. Naruto yelped in pain and disappeared. He appeared and punched Goku's face. Goku fazed out. Naruto's chakra shroud covered Naruto's skin, and now he was on all fours. Goku appeared again and kicked Naruto in the chin.

Naruto flew upward, but regained balance and charged another Rasengan. It mixed with a red, sinister chakra. Goku appeared again and was hit in the face by the Rasengan. Goku flew upwards, and was followed by a barrage of claws.

Goku could taste the salty blood on his cheek, and could feel it on his chest, legs, and arms. Goku hopped back and burst into Super Saiyan.

The two warriors disappeared. The shockwaves of a successful hit or block created mini sonic booms, which shook the whole island. Goku appeared, swinging Naruto by his tail. Goku began to spin, turning the duo into a blur. Goku let go and Naruto flew backwards and charged back at the hyped Saiyan. Naruto slowly grew another tail. Goku could sense the dark chi growing stronger and more dominant over Naruto.

Naruto disappeared and managed to sweep kick Goku. Goku was surprised at his speed. Naruto fazed out again. Goku couldn't sense his movements. Naruto appeared and hit Goku with another Rasengan in his face.

Goku fazed out and tried to kick Naruto. Naruto caught Goku's leg and whipped him to the ground. Goku stood up and looked at a cackling Naruto. Naruto disappeared. He appeared in front of Goku. His skin was gone. His chakra which now had mixed in with his own blood,

Goku battered the Fox Demon. Naruto didn't look fazed. He smirked and punched Goku in the stomach. Goku coughed up blood and was sent flying to the edge of the ring. Goku opened his eyes and saw the quickly arriving brick wall. He wasn't about to lose now.

Goku looked at the wall. "Don't want to hit that!" Goku teleported in the air. Blood ran down his forehead, getting into his mouth.

"Kame…" Naruto spotted Goku.

"Hame…" Gohan's eyes widened. "Oh, no…"

Sakura looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Can't you feel that?" Gohan said trembling, pointing at his father and Naruto.

Sakura felt an overwhelming power, "Yeah, I can now, what does that mean?"

Vegeta cut in. "Either Goku has lost it or he has won. Either way, this isn't going to be good for Naruto. Also, Naruto's power level is spiking as well. Hold on to your seats."

Naruto shrieked and began to charge a large Rasengan. Red and orange Chi swirled around Naruto's attack. Rasengans formed in each of Naruto's three tails and his other hand. All five balls were fused and created one giant Rasengan.

In a demonic voice that overlapped his own, Naruto released the giant Rasengan. "RASENGAN!" Instead of holding on to it like a regular Rasengan, he released it, and sent it flying at the Saiyan.

Goku released his Kamehameha Wave. It was twice as big as the little one he sent earlier into Naruto. "HAAAAAA!"

Naruto was overpowering Goku. Goku smirked. "Never thought I'd have to go this far." Goku let it all go. Blue and white slowly changed to yellow. "Take this NARUTO!" Goku's hair spiked. Massive energy swirled around him. His aura turned to a light yellow. Goku pushed even harder. A rumble from the wave's energy smothered Naruto, followed by a giant explosion.

Everyone had to shield their eyes due to the bright explosion. When the explosion cleared, the stage was gone. Naruto was lying up against the brick wall, unconscious. His energy though was soaring. Goku dropped down. He still remained in Super Saiyan one. The announcer hopped on stage. "Son Goku! You have become champion! How do you feel?"

Goku was still looking at the unconscious Naruto, feeling his energy spike. The announcer tried to shove the microphone in Goku's face. Goku whispered to the announcer. "Tell everyone to get out of here. Now."

The announcer stepped back. "Wait why?"

Goku looked at him dead serious. "Remember that Giant Monkey? Tournament twenty one?"

The announcer nodded. "What does that have to do with-"

"That boy is going to outmatch the Monkey in size and destruction." Goku said.

The announcers eyes widened. He spoke in the microphone "We have an emergency evacuation situation, everyone leave immediately."

He whispered to Goku. "At least keep it in the ring boundaries.

Roshi, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan, followed by the rest of the fellow Shinobi jumped down from the stands.

"Where is Ichigo?" Asked Goku.

Kakashi shook his head, "He said he had to go train his personal demons or something. He said his fight with you; his "hollow" form got way out of his control. When he comes back from training, he hopes he'll be able to control it easier. Watch it Goku, last time this happened, half the village was wiped out. I'm not sure we'll get out of this alive."

Goku smiled and laughed, "Let's test that theory then."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he went back into Sharingan. A large shroud of smoke covered Naruto. Out of it rose a gigantic fox, with nine tails. It matched the size of Giant Lord Slug, but his power was quaint compared to the fox. Its dark aura was almost overwhelming to even Goku. It cackled and stared directly at Goku, eyes blood red.

"Son Goku! I am Kurama, demon of the Nine Tailed Fox! One swipe of my tail flattens mountains and causes tsunamis! You might have defeated my host, but you can't stop me! Go all out Saiyan, it won't matter!"

Son Goku charged his power again. A white and Yellow aura swirled around the Saiyan. His hair grew longer and spikier. His eyes turned a dark blue and a wave of power knocked anyone standing off his feet. "I'm only going to go this far right now."

Vegeta and Gohan charged up as well, and unleashed their power. Gohan's hair was longer, and his eyes were a sparkling emerald green. Vegeta's hair got longer as well but spiked up to a sharper point.

Vegeta bowed to the beast. "You must have never fought a Saiyan before, none the less three super Saiyan twos.

Piccolo told Haku to stand back. Piccolo powered up and his aura turned a bright yellow and white. His skin turned a darker shade of green and his pupils turned red. Goku stared at Piccolo. "Piccolo! Who did you fuse with now?"

Piccolo gritted his teeth. "My father, the original Piccolo of course Goku, who else would be capable of this power?"

Goku's eyes widened. Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade stepped back. "Wait you are the son of the Piccolo, the evil form of the Sage of Six Paths?" Kakashi inquired

Piccolo turned to them. "I'm his reincarnation. I haven't heard anyone call me, or my good half by that name since the never ending Shinobi war. People just call him Kami now."

A vision of Pein flashed through Jiraiya's mind. "So you can use the Rinnegan then."

Piccolo snorted. "You think Sage would be smart enough to give up one of his greatest techniques to his evil counterpart?"

Jiraiya nodded. "I see. Has he taught anyone to use it?"

Piccolo shook his head. "His last student that actually learned something was Goku, and I've never seen him use it."

Jiraiya's jaw dropped. "This guy was taught by Roshi and Sage?"

Piccolo nodded. "Apparently so."

Jiraiya folded his arms. "This guy gets all the cool masters."

Tsunade looked at Goku. "How powerful is Goku?"

Piccolo laughed. "We've all stopped trying to keep track. That form he is in now is nowhere near some of the forms I've seen him in."

Tsunade looked Goku up and down. "I can see why people say power can be hot" Tsunade thought before looking at Piccolo again. "Do you think he'll be able to stop the demon?"

Piccolo dodged a swipe and powered up. "With all of us helping, yeah. We've got to give it our-"

He turned to look for Tsunade. "Heaven's kick of Pain!" He saw Tsunade, kicking the fox's chin. The rest of the Shinobi and Z-fighters charged at the beast.

The beast screamed in pain. A yellow disc of chi sliced through its claw. "Hey Goku, next time you have a party invite us!" Everyone turned to the voice. A bald, short man with six dots on his forehead in the same Gi as Goku was levitating next to a tall, tan, muscular man, black spiky hair, and a "t" shaped scar on his cheek, also sporting Kame Gi, smiling.

Goku waved while dodging a swipe. "Hey guys! How'd you know I was here?"

The bald one, Krillin, shrugged. "We live on Roshi's island, dude. We heard Kamehameha, the ground shook, and at that point figured you were probably fighting. We step outside, and then we see this huge fox thing talking smack about you, and by then, it had to be you Goku."

The tall one, Yamcha, dodged another swipe. "And here we are."

Goku joined the two Kame students. "Let's have some fun!"

The three charged the monster, replaying memories of their old fights. Krillin sighed. "It's good to be back."

**Ichigo will come back in the end of part one with a more powerful and controlled Hollow form! He'll will be a main character in Part Two and hopefully Part Three! So will Ed and Luffy! Bye!**


	14. Times to live and die, Kaioken times 25!

**I own nothing! **

**And Goku can't use SS3 or SS4 as often as he likes because it takes up way too much energy! The z-fighters are as old as they were in the Cell Games except Gohan who is 16. Why? You'll see and it mostly doesn't have to do with romance!**

Trunks had exited the time portal. This time, he was here to stay, if he survived the upcoming war. He landed in Konoha village, tracking a man in a bright orange vest and blue undershirt. His light purple hair grew to about mid back, and one annoyingly stubborn lock was constantly getting in front of his blue eyes. He wore his traditional dark blue Capsule Corporation jacket, which covered his black tank top, and wore black jeans and gym shoes. He carried his sword with him.

He was out of breath, everywhere he tracked Goku, Goku would hop all the way across the globe. "_Thanks for NOT teaching me how to teleport." _Trunks thought. He was looking for anyone that had stopped and might have talked to Goku. He ran to Ichiraku Ramen. His face was red and his hair was in his eyes. He spoke in a rushed, agitated tone. "Have you seen anyone of these people?"

He held up photos of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo to the people running the store today. They both nodded. "All four of them said something about heading to some island." Trunks racked his brain for any island. "Ah! Papaya Island! Thank you!" Trunks wiped the hair out of his face and turned around.

"Hey watch were you are going!" a girl said to Trunks angrily, "That was rude!"

Trunks swept the hair out of his face. "I sincerely apologize." He looked at the girl who yelled at him. Long blond hair in one ponytail, reaching down past her waist. She would've had a beautiful smile, if it weren't for her face being so angry. Her eyes were blue like Trunks', and she wore a purple outfit and skirt, with blue sandals.

Trunks stood up straight, and did a small bow. "Excuse me."

The blond girl stepped aside as Trunks quickly ran up the wall surrounding the village. Trunks flipped off the wall at about twenty feet in the air. He levitated and checked his tracker. "Okay, just another thirty miles."

The blond girl was astonished. "You can fly?"

Trunks turned to face her. "Yes, I can. By the way, my name is Trunks."

She grinned. "My name is Ino. How can you do that?"

Trunks tried to remember. "The way Gohan described the secret to fly, one would assume that the flyer is putting their Ki underneath them, forcing it down similar to an engine or helicopter pushing air down to rise from the ground."

Ino gave him a blank stare.

Trunks smiled. "I'll show you if I get back alive. I sense a huge power, and it involves my friends. Bye Ino!"

Ino waved as the demi-Saiyan blasted off in the sky.

Shikamaru and Choji ran to meet her. "Hey Ino, who are you waving too?"

Ino blushed. "This guy I met, he can fly."

Shikamaru and Choji scratched their heads. "Okay Ino, now you are just making stuff up."

Ino frowned. "Seriously! When he gets back with his friends he'll teach me how to fly!"

Shikamaru laughed. "He'll teach us how to fly as well?"

Ino folded her arms. "He could and probably will."

Choji smirked. "Yeah probably, not."

Ino punched him in the face. "Shut up Choji."

Goku and the rest of the Z-fighters and Shinobi were having little effect on the monster if any at all. There were some attacks that did cause it to wince a little, but that's all.

Each Z-fighter was firing their signature attacks.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Came from Goku and Yamcha

"GALICK GUN!" An agitated Vegeta threw at the monster

"DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!" Piccolo said

"DESTRUCTO DISC!"Krillin had thrown at least twenty.

"MASENKO HA!" Gohan fired wave after wave into the beast.

Each attack had little effect. The Shinobi were on its head, trying to find the unconscious Naruto so hopefully they could wake him up.

"RASENGAN!"

"LIGHTNING BLADE!"

Tsunade and Sakura were punching different spots on the beast, hopefully hitting a mark.

Shizune sprayed poisonous fog into the beast's eyes.

Haku was slowly forming hand signals. "Everyone! Get out of the way! Demonic Ice Crystal Mirror Jutsu!"

Suddenly, the beast stopped moving. He acted as if he was surrounded. The Z-fighters were confused. Piccolo asked Haku what he was doing. "Illusion Jutsu! Its just an illusion but deals real physical damage! Remember that mirror technique I used on you in the woods?"

Piccolo understood. "So you are using it on the fox?"

Haku nodded. Goku was impressed. "You have to show me these…"

Haku cut in. "Jutsu."

Goku rubbed his head. "Yeah, that's it."

Haku looked at Piccolo. "To actually deal the damage, I'll need to take the weights off."

Piccolo evaluated the situation they were in. "No. First test! Complete this jutsu with the weights."

Haku gritted his teeth and started to run around the monster. He started to barrage it with ice crystals. Even though Haku only threw one at a time, the monster reacted like there were holes all over it's body.

Krillin was annoyed. "Piccolo what is happening?"

Vegeta answered the question. "The fox thinks he sees and feels hundreds of needles piercing his body. It's all an illusion, but that combined with the power of the mind can be deadly."

Krillin and Yamcha nodded and watched Haku work. The beast swung his tail and smacked Haku. Haku flew back into Piccolo. The beast had black blood pouring from its head, body, and legs.

"Burning Attack!" A voice said from behind the fox. They heard a thud then a poof. Trunks flew from behind it, in Super Saiyan, sending wave after wave of Chi into the beast's head. Trunks dropped down and joined the Z-fighters. They felt a significant drop in the fox's chi, but it still outmatched theirs. "Attack the tails! After I burned it off its Chi dropped significantly."

Everyone noticed it only had eight tails, and it had shrunk in total size by a little. All the fighters powered up and charged the beast again. Goku pulled out a bean from his pocket and tossed it to Piccolo. "Give that to Haku. We might need his illusions soon."

Another screech came from behind. Out hopped Ichigo, Zanpakuto fully equipped, black blood glistening on his blade. Ichigo' white aura swirled around him. "Bankai!" Ichigo fazed out, but was hit by a swing of the fox's tail.

Ichigo hopped and landed with the resting Z-fighters and Shinobi. "Two down, seven to go. I must warn you, he's smaller, which means he is probably faster."

The fox laughed. "You are correct!" The fox charged a phaser formed from fire, chi, and chakra. He lets the beam fly. Goku flew in the air and greeted it with a Kamehameha wave.

"Guys! I'll hold off the fox! Get rid of its tails!" Goku yelled, he was worried, but he smirked. "I got a little something for Mr. Fox over here."

The rest of the fighter nodded, and carefully sneaked their way around the fox. Goku went Kaioken. "Kaioken times…"

King Kai was worried. "Don't go past three Goku! Last time you went twenty your body drained out of energy by just punching. With a Kamehameha wave _and_ you being in Super Saiyan two, the effects on your body could be fatal; you could die."

Goku smiled. "If it saves my friends, then so be it."

King Kai frowned. "How are you so calm? If you die, this is it!"

Goku smiled. "Unfortunately, I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Bye King Kai, and hopefully, I won't be seeing you soon."

King Kai was yelling at Goku. "Darn it Goku! I don't want you back here tearing up my planet-"

Goku 'hung up' on King Kai. "Kaioken times twenty five!" Goku's body was glowing purple and yellow. He felt the worst pain he had ever experienced in his life. His body was on fire, his limbs were expanding and his skin was splitting to the point he was bleeding all over. His eyes were purely white, and he screamed.

A deafening roar came from Goku's wave. Goku's ears were gushing blood, along with the rest of his body. A small puddle of blood began to form underneath Goku. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, and he felt like he was being split in half. He screamed from the pain as he sent another burst of energy into his wave.

The Shinobi and fellow Z-fighters were having trouble getting a clear target. There were five tails left, which meant his movements were becoming faster. They heard a deafening roar, and it wasn't from the fox. They could see Goku dripping blood. Vegeta felt his Chi rise through the roof, but he knew Goku couldn't hold Kurama much longer. He was losing a lot of blood, and quick.

He went Super Saiyan and snatched one tail and ripped it clean off. The fox yelped in pain, still firing its phaser at the over powering Goku. Goku screamed until his throat hurt. Kurama pushed harder, pushing Goku back a little bit. Piccolo zapped its fourth tail.

"Three to go Goku!" said Tsunade while working with the rest of the Shinobi to cut the tail off. Goku knew he was winning, but he couldn't weaken the wave. He had too much energy and kept pushing. Krillin aimed at two of the tails. "Destructo Disc!" Krillin hit one, and Trunks finished the second one.

Goku saw his third life flash before his eyes, which trickled blood every now and again. "Great idea Vegeta… I will not lose… come on Uub, bye guys! When I come back… Come on Grandpa! Let's go!... As long as the dragon balls are around, so will I!"

Goku screamed again and smothered the fox in a blue and white blanket. The wave was wider than a building, and obliterated all the trees and boulders in its path. Kurama's last tail was sliced off by Ichigo as well, who hopped out of the way of the wave. All the Z fighters and Shinobi had to cover their eyes and ears from the shrieks of the demon and the blinding light.

A huge explosion, which made everyone's ears bleed, followed the flash of light. When the dust cleared, there lay normal Naruto, outfit scorched due to the explosion, and a normal Goku, lying in a pool of his own blood.


	15. Warning of the four years!

**I OWN NOTHING!**

A huge explosion, which made everyone's ears bleed, followed the flash of light. When the dust cleared, there lay normal Naruto, outfit scorched due to the explosion, and a normal Goku, lying in a pool of his own blood.

Goku was unconscious, but he had a feeling before he blacked out that he was going to hear about this for, well, forever, if he died. Everyone rushed over. The announcer peeked his head through the stadium entrance. "Goku? Is it safe to come in now?"

Piccolo spoke for the fallen Saiyan. "Yes it is."

The announcer rushed in. and saw the state Goku was in. "Oh- oh my Kami, I'll call a hospital!"

Tsunade stared at Goku and tried to hold back tears. She had visions of Dan, her boyfriend who was killed in the war. _I'm not going to lose another… not this time._ Tsunade thought as she picked him up.

"We need to get to the Konoha hospital! My medical team and the Hokage might just be able to save Goku!" Shizune said.

Trunks pulled out a capsule. Out of it popped a mini jet plane, with about twenty seats. "Everyone get in! Quickly!"

Tsunade turned to face Trunks, still carrying Goku. "Can't we teleport?" She said flatly.

"No. Goku is the only one among us who knows this technique, besides for Kami, but getting to him would also require teleportation." Trunks said, who was a little disappointed when he figured out they couldn't.

Tsunade stepped in the jet and sat in the back, Goku still lying on her lap. She felt his pulse. It was getting dangerously slow. She screamed from the back seat. "Everyone on the plane now!"

Everyone was a little hurried to get to their seats. Trunks started the jet and took off. Gohan sat in the passenger seat next to Trunks, who sat next to Sakura. "What's up, Trunks?"

Trunks looked at Gohan. "What?"

"You are coming here from the future for the first time since the Androids? You coming is not a good sign, and I want to know what's going to hit us."

Trunks spoke loud enough where everyone could hear. "That great evil. Its going to rise with an army of dead Shinobi, hollows, Arrancars, _our_ villains, I'm talking Cell, Frieza, and Broly in one army , will join forces and rise. The enemy will spark a war with everyone around it, starting with the villages that surround the Sound Village, and will claim their allies temporary, until they are forced to join arms as well. All of their enemies will become either slaves or be destroyed."

Sakura's eyes widened. "That means we'll be facing another war."

Trunks nodded. "Tsunade."

No answer.

Trunks continued. "Keep a special lookout for the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. They will soon bear arms and destroy the village."

Jiraiya's eyes widened, along with Kakashi's and Shizune's. "W-w-what?"

Vegeta spoke. "Son. What about your time? Do we win or lose this war."

"We avoided the war. The Androids completely destroyed all the Shinobi, and King Yenma stil regained control. Remember father, all the Z-fighters, including you were killed by the Androids. I went to kill the Androids at the ruins of the Sound village. In one of the underground strongholds, lists and scrolls depicted each and every step of the war. It was labeled for sixteen years ago, which led me here. Except this time, I'm here to stay. After reading the mass amount of warriors fighting _against _us, I think it's time to bring the Z-fighters into full circle again."

The Shinobis' brain hurt. Sakura broke the awkward silence. "So you are from another time, where we were all killed."

Trunks nodded. "When Cell, the last Android was formed, he had absorbed The Great Sage, giving him unimaginable power. It took all of us and the first four Hokages to stop him, and even then we just barely won."

Sakura was a bit scared. "Is this Cell, does he come in the future, or have you already faced him in this universe?"

Gohan's fists doubled up. "I killed him. He's dead." No one had heard him speak with such venom before.

"He'll be back in the upcoming war. Father, you may have your revenge then." Trunks said.

Vegeta smiled. "This'll be fun."

"What are our odds of winning?" Kakashi asked.

"None right now. You have exactly four years to train." Trunks told them.

"You are telling me I have to learn to control a Hollow in three years?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. I'll be here to train to, and teach you some new sword tactics, Ichigo." Trunks said.

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo had asked.

Trunks smiled. "I'm from the future. Like I said before, you all have four years to prepare. One year you must dedicate to making alliances and finding allies. The other three you must dedicating to training, but if your allies can't be trusted, _**destroy them**_."

The rest of the ride over was silence. Tsunade was still holding Goku who was still unconscious. She was crying, but it was so quiet no one could hear but her. After about an hour of flying, they finally reached the top of the building. All the Shinobi looking upward were amazed at the jet.

The jet plane hit the ground. Tsunade used the emergency exit and pushed her way into the building. She had Goku over his shoulder. The nurse at the front desk immediately gave Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura access to the operating room in the back.

Tsunade laid Goku down on the operation table carefully, and began looking for something. "Come on where is it?"

Sakura tried to help. "What book are you looking for."

"It was a list of jutsu that depicted what to do if the user got hurt by it. Remember after the first Sasuke retrieval mission how we had to fix Choji?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Well, I think it has the technique Goku used; the Kaioken if I was correct." Said the agitated Hokage. _I'm not going to lose you._ She thought again. She tossed gloves to each of the medical ninja. "It's time to operate!"

Shizune put the gloves on. "Against what?"

Tsunade analyzed Goku. "His body seemed to literally split apart." She was able to open the part where the bicep and triceps meet. "We are going to literally stitch Goku back together again."

_**Yes I know short chapter, I wanted to write more but I wanted to save it for next chapter. Seeya later guys!**_


	16. Operation Complete!

I OWN NOTHING!

"Let's operate!" Tsunade said, snapping her glove.

Shizune saw the blood leaking from all of Goku's limbs. She began trying to suture Goku's leg wounds. They split apart, spraying blood everywhere. The same thing happened to Goku's arms with Sakura. "Where do we start?"

Tsunade walked over to Shizune. "Start where he is losing blood the most!" Which at that time were the legs.

The trio worked furiously, but to no avail.

"I can't keep the wounds closed!" Shizune said, furiously trying to stitch up his leg.

Tsunade pushed her aside. "Let me take care of the legs. Shizune, you work on his head."

Shizune nodded and walked off

The wounds wouldn't stay shut, any slight movement would make it tear, making the bleeding worse. Tsunade worked quickly, but she stayed extremely quiet. Sakura started to work on the arms. At least they were cooperating.

Sakura felt proud of herself. "Hokage! I got his arms! Hokage?"

Tsunade stayed dead silent, not saying a word.

Shizune mouthed to her, "D-A-N"

Sakura's eyes widened. She looked at Goku, and again at Tsunade. She bandaged Goku's left arm and began to work on his right. "Alright Sakura, you drew poison from Kankuro's heart. You can do this." The pink haired Shinobi said to herself before slowly placing the needle in Goku's other arm.

Goku's wound in his leg reopened, blood splattering all over the Hokage. _"Goku, why make it so difficult?"_

Shizune and Sakura finished with his arms and head using their healing Justu. It was like the wounds were not even there. Shizune felt his heartbeat. "It's getting a little faster than before!"

Sakura laughed. "We are doing it Tsunade!"

Once again, nothing from the Hokage.

Goku was trapped in the middle of life and death. He expected nagging from King Kai as he looked at the Saiyan's flickering body. It was like being one of those holograms on Star Wars, just give it bad reception.

"Damn it Goku! I told you to not go higher than three! What the hell was that?" The enraged Kai asked.

"It was me, saving my friends and family. There was no other way! Super Saiyan three and four burns up too much energy, and I didn't have time to charge for a more powerful attack! If your friends were in trouble, wouldn't you do the same?" Goku asked the Kai with a vicious snarl.

The Kai sighed. "Fair enough Goku, why do I even try to argue with you?"

A voice came from behind. "Son! I need your help, now!"

Goku turned around and saw Bardock. "What is it?"

Bardock pointed to the group of vampires, slicing the ninja and Saiyans in half. They surrounded Yusuke, and Ghost Rider was a bit too slow in his swings with his whip, and his pennant soul stare wouldn't work.

Goku nodded. "Alright, let's do it."

Bardock laughed. "That's my boy!"

Ghost Rider had the things surrounding him. "Give up, servant of Raguel! You will never-"

Goku appeared next to the vampire trashing Johnny vampire. "Hello!" was the last thing the vampire heard before its head was blown off.

Goku landed next to his friends, still flickering. Ghost Rider laughed. "It's about damn time you got here, lemme guess. Near death?"

Goku nodded before blasting another one to vampire bits.

Yusuke turned around. "Wait, you are _dying_?"

Goku shrugged. "If Tsunade's surgery works, then that is a no."

Bardock smirked. "I thought you hated hospitals."

Goku cringed at that word, and barely dodged three inch nails to his face. He kicked the attacker in the stomach, then blasted it's face off. "Hey, as long as I'm under anesthesia or unconscious, I don't care." Goku realized he had been pulled off into his own little circle of enemies.

Arrancars, Hollows, and Sound Chunin surrounded Goku. Goku smirked. "So that is how its going to be?"

One pirate, holding a familiar fruit, confronted the Saiyan in the middle. "I remember you at the docks. You defeated most of my men! I was really hoping your other friends could be here, but just killing you will have to do!"

He ate the fruit. He spoke with his mouth full. "Beware! I have eaten the Devil fruit, and the Fruit from the Tree of Might!"

Goku's eyes widened and he went Super Saiyan. He sensed his Chi right now should be enough, but the flickering was getting worse. Tsunade was fixing him. His attacks wouldn't work on the pirate and his friends if he was caught in purgatory. He called the other person he thought could help him.

"Turles!" Goku yelled.

"Calling for help?" Akainu teased.

"No. My fight is somewhere else. Besides, this guy grows that fruit. I thought you against him would be an even match." Goku told the pirate.

Turles dropped down, fruit in his hand. He took a bite. "What's up?"

"Here is a guy who has eaten that fruit." Goku pointed at the fruit.

Turles stopped eating. "You took from my tree?"

"I wanted it to-" Akainu was cut off by Turles.

"You ate, from my tree?" Turles reiterated, breathing heavier this time. "You know what happens to people that eat from the tree without my permission."

Akainu expected Turles to crush it or something. Turles whipped it in the air. He fired a red beam of Chi at it. He turned back to Akainu. "Drop the fruit now, and maybe I'll give you a painless death."

Akainu took a big bite and charged at the dead Saiyan. Turles effortlessly dodged his strikes. "You have gotten faster I'll give you that!"

Akainu yelled before pulling out a gun. "Eat lead you bastard!"

Turles caught all his bullets. "Still too slow."

Turles fazed out and blew his head off using a Ki blast. Everyone in the circle stepped back. Turles created an explosive wave disintegrating them all. "That was easy. Dude, what's with the flickering?"

"I'm stuck between life and death." Goku said, his voice now static like, like a radio station out of range might sound like.

"I get it." Turles said before biting another fruit. "You want one? You're on my side, and you have my permission."

Goku managed to pick it up and he ate it. "Now I could see why you came to Earth for the fruit. It's good!"

Turles laughed, "Now if only I can go Super Saiyan!"

Goku laughed. "With enough training, you should be able to."

Turles nodded. "When this is over, I'll see if Yenma will let me run down Snake Way. Train with King Kai."

Goku smiled. "Don't go into any houses, no matter how much this lady tries to get you to. She'll eat you."

Turles stared at him. "You're joking, right?"

Goku shook his head. "No. She turned into a giant snake and chased me to the Kai's planet. Only then did she take that I had a son and couldn't leave him alone while I'm up here, and that my friends would all be killed by Vegeta and Nappa."

Both Saiyans laughed. Goku began to glow. "Dude what's happening?"

Goku smiled. "Tsunade and the others are doing it!" He tapped Turles on the head, sharing all of his memories with him.

Turles grimaced. "Dude what is up with your leg? Everything else is fine but dude your leg?"

"Giant fox plus over usage of a technique that should not have been overused." Goku said.

Turles nodded. "I see. Let's hope they fix that."

"Yup." Goku replied.

Tsunade smiled and finally spoke. "Bottom portion of Goku's right leg and we're done!"

The two medical ninja rushed over, scalpels and stitches in hand. "We are ready Tsunade!"

A voice came from behind. "I'm not."

Tsunade didn't have to turn around. "Kabuto. Get out of here before I have to kill you." She said flatly.

Kabuto laughed. "I'm not going to fight you, these guys will though!" They heard a poof and he was gone. Three aliens walked in the room. They all had a pointy "M" tattoo on their forehead in black.

"For Babidi!" They all said in unison, before charging the medical ninja.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Please." She said before kicking one in the roof. They heard a thud from up above them and blood splattered everywhere as the dead body fell to the ground. The two grubs charged Tsunade.

"Finish up with Goku! We'll do the rest!" Tsunade said, dodging another grub's fist. Shizune and Sakura nodded before working on Goku.

"Sakura, get out of here while you still can." Shizune said, "This is about to get ugly, and you don't fully know how to control your strength."

Sakura opened her mouth in protest and just nodded. She threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. She appeared in on top of the village gates, watching Gohan balancing on one of the thin beams.

Sakura smiled. "Hey Gohan, have you had a chance to actually take a look around the village yet?"

Gohan shook his head. "No."

Sakura grabbed his hand. "Come on then! I'll show you around."

Gohan nodded and walked with her. "Over here is the Shukyaku Restaurant, they make really good vegetable stews here."

Gohan's stomach rumbled. He looked in his wallet. _"fifty dollars? I hope it will be enough. I haven't eaten all day."_ The Saiyan thought. "Hey Sakura, I'm going to go get something to eat. Wanna come along?"

Sakura's stomach rumbled. "Why not?''


	17. Goku's many deaths

**I OWN NOTHING AT ALL**

They both walked into the restaurant. Sakura saw Lee, Neji, Tenten, and Gai at the table next to them. Sakura waved. "Gai! Lee! All of you come over here!"

The four walked over. Lee looked at Sakura, then at Gohan, who still had his hand outstretched, waiting for Lee to shake his hand, because everyone but him did. Sakura was telling them how he helped stop the Nine Tailed Fox. "He was just ripping them off like they were almost nothing!"

Lee got into fighting stance. "Lies! I will only believe it if this guy can best me in a fight!"

Neji scalded Lee. "Don't fight this guy for no reason! Don't make yourself look bad beating this guy up."

Gohan raised his eyebrow and stared at Neji. "Sure, I'll fight you. Since you and your friends are so confident, after all."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Look Gohan, you have no idea what you are getting into."

Gohan tapped his own forehead. "I learn to adapt."

Gai laughed. "You? You aren't even a Shinobi! You are no match."

Gohan laughed. "You have already decided to underestimate me?"

Sakura nodded in agreement. "He did rip off the tail of the Nine Tail Fox anyway."

Gai laughed. "It was a fluke!"

Lee pounded his fist. "No more talk! Just battle!" Lee smiled. "Sakura will have to like me if I defeat her boyfriend!"

Gohan stood up. His Saiyan pride came out with a snarl. " Shall we begin?"

The ninja (and Gohan) vanished.

* * *

><p>"DODGE!" Piccolo shouted before he kicked Haku in the stomach again. Haku dropped to the ground.<p>

"When will we stop Piccolo Sensei!" Haku said, swallowing his blood.

"When you learn to DODGE!" Piccolo replied before punching Haku in the face, sending him flying.

Piccolo fazed out and tried to kick Haku. "Not this time Mr. Piccolo!" Haku said, finally dodging a kick.

Piccolo stopped. "Good. That is one. OUT OF FIVE!"

Haku groaned. "Mr. Piccolo why?"

Piccolo fazed out. Haku jumped over a sweep kick and did a backbend over a punch. He couldn't keep this up much longer. The weighted clothing was really beginning to feel heavy. He was drenched in sweat. He wondered if Gohan had to endure the worst of it as well.

Piccolo reappeared. "Two more kid." He cracked his neck and charged at Haku.

* * *

><p>Yamcha felt Goku was in trouble. He was Goku's oldest friend besides for Bulma, and Goku staying in a hospital for this long wasn't good. He flew inside the hospital, where sounds of battle raged in the back. He tried to get past. The Kunoichi at the desk stopped him. "Sir, you can't go back there."<p>

"I need to get in there now." He began to generate chi in his palm. "My friend is in trouble, and I don't want to kill any civillians."

The lady's hand moved towards the kunai on her desk. Yamcha zapped with a beam of energy.

Her eyes widened. "Eeeeekkkk! Fine go ahead! I don't want to die!"

Yamcha blew open the door. He saw Tsunade, fist in one grunt's stomach, and her foot in the other's face. He threw two Ki blasts, killing the grunts instantly. He looked at Goku's leg, halfway stitched up. It broke again, splattering blood all over Shizune.

"Step aside please; I know what will help him." Yamcha told Shizune.

Shizune looked at him up and down. "Are you a medical ninja?"

"No, but I know a few healing techniques that our group of friends use." Yamcha said. "It's sort of like putting mitosis and the healing process into over drive briefly, but enough to minimalize the pain." Yamcha held his hand out. "It's not much, but here you go, Goku." A green aura began to flow from Yamcha to Goku's leg.

It slowly began to close up, until it was just a narrow, long cut. Shizune was puzzled. "That is amazing! How are you doing that?"

Yamcha shrugged. "I gave him my energy. The extra boost allows the Ribosomes to deliver energy to the repairing cells quicker, making the process easier. The only problem is that it drains your energy in the process."

Tsunade nodded. "Its like my special healing jutsu Shizune."

Shizune compared the two. "Woah…"

They heard coughing and a groan behind them. "Ouch."

Tsunade grinned. "Oh my gosh you-'' She cleared her throat. "You're awake."

Goku tried to stand up. All his muscles were sore as he couldn't sit up.

"No you don't Goku, no fighting for at least a month. The two of you, leave. I must have a word with Son Goku." Tsunade told Shizune and Yamcha.

Yamcha smiled at the woman at the desk. "Problem solved."

The kunoichi smiled and continued working.

Tsunade bent over and kissed Goku on the cheek. Goku's face turned red from embarrassment. Tsunade laughed. "It's not like anyone is around. Anyway, I had a question. While operating on you, I noticed your Chi kept fluctuating up and down, even at one point, it was like you did that Super Saiyan technique."

Goku sat up. "It's like this. When you are in a near death situation, your body will begin to flicker, and your voice will become all static like. You go to the other world, and may roam freely around it until King Yenma decides if you go to Heaven or H.F.I.L., and the closer you get to life, the flickering gets worse until you disappear and end up alive. If you die, the flickering slows until you eventually stop flickering completely."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "You seem very knowledgeable about this. Care to explain?"

Goku nodded. "I died… twice so far. The first was fighting my brother Raditz. He took my son, Gohan. The second one, I sacrificed myself and destroyed Cell, including me. It was in vain though, he regenerated, and Gohan had to defeat him."

Tsunade pictured a wife in there somewhere. She sighed with disappointment. "You mean you are married?"

Goku shook his head. "Not anymore, she was destroyed in Janemba's raid. He first killed her; then down in the other world, she was destroyed for good by Cell. If you get destroyed in other world, you literally cease to exist. He thought that would have been a good way to get at me. He was killed five seconds later."

Tsunade felt sorry for him. "I felt your pain Goku."

Goku smiled. "Anyway, enemy ninja, a group of our bad guys, pretty much anything that goes bump or "Death Beam!" in the night has overthrown Yenma. While I was up there, my father and a man named Minato needed my aid. That burst of energy was probably me going Super Saiyan."

Tsunade face palmed. Even while dead, you still fight Goku?

Goku literally read her mind. "Yes. If it is for my friends, family, or the earth, I will always fight, even if I get killed in the process, which I have, you know, occasionally."

Tsunade thought of what it was like for Dan. "Did you see Dan?"

Goku shook his head. "No, sadly." He felt a huge Chi shoot from the training grounds. Tsunade felt it too. "That is probably Gohan starting trouble."

He slowly stood up, and got back into his regular clothes. Tsunade frowned. "Where are you going?"

Goku laughed. "To watch my son fight!"

"You must stay in bed Goku; that is an order." Tsunade barked at the Saiyan.

Goku frowned. "Come on, please?" He gave her the puppy eyes look.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I'll have to watch you."

Goku grabbed her hand and teleported to Gohan.

* * *

><p>"Five! Good Haku, you may take a break now." Piccolo said to Haku. Piccolo sensed Gohan's chi raise higher. "Haku, follow me."<p>

Haku stood up again. "Where are we going?"

"That is Gohan's Chi. You are about to watch a demonstration." Piccolo said as both fazed out.

* * *

><p>Gohan and Lee were in their fighting stance. Gohan was in his Daimao stance, waiting for Lee to attack.<p>

Piccolo, Haku, Goku, and Tsunade showed up. Gai saw Piccolo wearing the same outfit as Gohan. "Are you here to watch your student fail? He isn't even a Shinobi, and seeing as you are not wearing a head band, neither are you! Your student is no match for the handsome dynamites!"

Piccolo pushed Gai off of him. "You really want to insult the King Daimao? Then come on. A little two on two wouldn't hurt."

Gai jumped by Lee's side and took fighting stance. The duo powered up. "Lets give him the third gate, so this can be quick." Gai whispered. The two burst their energy and stood there, waiting. "You can't defeat us! We are obviously too powerful!"

The two Z-fighters smiled at each other and powered up. Gohan raised his Chi dramatically, as did Piccolo, catching the two handsome dynamites off guard. Gohan turned Super Saiyan, and Piccolo called upon the power of Nail. Piccolo and Gohan shook their fingers. "First rule of battle: Never underestimate your opponent!"

Neji's Byakugan flared to life and he stepped back. TenTen was worried. "What is the matter Neji?"

"I have a feeling this fight just got interesting." Neji said, watching the two duos of master and student.


	18. Daimao versus Devil, Saiyans in the mist

I OWN NOTHING!

Gohan and Piccolo waited for the other team to move. Piccolo spoke to Gohan telepathically. "Let's cap it on Super Saiyan two; just in case."

Gohan nodded. "Alright then, Mr. Piccolo."

Lee and Gai fazed out. They appeared behind the two Daimao and tried a roundhouse kick. "Take this! Dynamic Entry!"

Piccolo ducked Gai's kick. Gohan caught Lee's kick and flipped him. "Dynamic Entry?" Lee said to Gai, wondering how their opponents weren't rendered useless against them while being thrown about thirty feet.

Piccolo and Gohan nodded as they charged the two look a likes. They fazed out and appeared in front of them. Lee and Gai flipped back and dodged a kick to their chins. They fazed and appeared behind the Daimaos.

"Double Dynamic action!" Lee and Gai began to hammer the Z-fighters with a flurry of punches and kicks, all over their bodies. Piccolo and Gohan could barely track the movements, and were useless in the barrage.

Neji smirked. "Never mind. These losers never knew what hit them."

Goku laughed. "Deciding the outcome already?"

Neji stared at Goku. "Well it is obvious. Your son and his master will lose. Especially now. Lee and Gai are always serious when fighting."

Goku laughed. "I think you should wait until Gohan and Piccolo get serious as well."

Neji turned back to watch the battle. Piccolo and Gohan were still being hit. "Should we get serious Mr. Piccolo?"

Piccolo spoke in between hits. "Yeah. Let's hope they can keep up!"

Piccolo appeared behind the two of them. Gohan hopped back. Lee and Gai had a plan. "Fourth Gate!"

The Daimao's eyes widened. They cracked their necks and fazed out. The four appeared in the air, quickly exchanging blows, so fast to the point where Neji's Byakugan could just barely keep up.

Gohan appeared behind Lee and kneed him in the spine. Lee arched in pain and Gohan threw him at his master. "Our turn! Duo Fierce Ranma!"

Gohan and Piccolo threw a Ki blast at Lee and Gai, cutting their outfit. Gohan and Piccolo appeared in front of them, and began to hammer the one spot where their Ki blasts hit, which were both in the chest and ribs, like a machine gun. Lee and Gai's eyes widened as they coughed up blood.

Lee got mad, and he seemed to growl. A blue aura whirled around him as his pupils went white. Lee felt a tight tug in his stomach and screamed. "Fifth Gate!" Lee screamed as he planted a fist into Gohan's face. Lee began his counter attack on Gohan faster than Gohan hit him. All Gohan saw in front of him was bandages and green. Lee bashed Gohan in the face, sending him spiraling to the ground. "Shadow Leaf Dance!"

Gohan couldn't move. Lee charged from the air. "Leaf Great Whirlwind!" Lee sweep kicked Gohan, kicked him in the stomach, and kicked him in the face. Gohan still couldn't move, so he was absolutely useless against Lee's newest barrage.

Lee was slowly gaining speed, and Gohan could feel his ribs snapping. He coughed up a mouthful of blood as Lee finished his barrage. "Power Fist!" Lee sent a powerful punch into Gohan's face, breaking his nose. Gohan spiraled backwards, into a tree, breaking it in half with the force applied by Lee's attack. Gohan tried to stand up but was kicked in the face by another of Lee's kicks. This kick changed him back into normal form.

Gohan was lying on the ground, gritting his teeth while another kick hit his stomach. Gohan twitched and went Super Saiyan again. Gohan smirked and disappeared and appeared next to Lee to deliver a punch in his cheek. Lee's cheek almost instantly turned purple and brown as Lee spat out blood. Gohan fazed out again and kicked Lee in the stomach. Lee tried to counter but to no avail as Gohan dodged, and kicked bushy-brow in the nose.

Lee flew upward. Gohan appeared behind Lee to deliver a Ki blast in the boy's face, knocking him into Gai. Piccolo and Gohan both charged the Shinobi. "Demon Rend!"

A black and red aura swirled around them as their eyes turned blood red. The duo fazed out and appeared behind Gai and Lee. The Z-fighters elbowed their opponents in the kidneys, fazed out and appeared in front of them. They grabbed Lee and Gai's heads and smashed them on their knees. The duo then threw the Shinobi to the ground. Lee and Gai flipped back and dodged an incoming kick. "Hold on!"

Gohan and Piccolo stood there and watched as Lee and Gai took off their ankle weights. They hit the ground with a thud.

Piccolo and Gohan threw off their weighted capes, wrist weights, and ankle weights. They sunk deep in the ground. Gohan took off his shoes and shirt, and they sunk deeper into the ground. Piccolo laughed. "Packing on the pounds?"

Gohan laughed. "The gyms and Popo can't give me any heavier equipment, so I took a little visit to Guru's. Surprisingly, he did have a little something heavier."

Piccolo cracked his neck. "Well Gai, shall we do the honors?"

Gai bowed. "Be my guest."

Gohan powered up, creating whirlwinds of yellow energy around him. Piccolo powered up as well, again calling on the power of Nail. Yellow energy also seemed to surround him. Lee and Gai powered up, blue Ki swirling around them. "It's time to finish them!"

Piccolo and Gohan charged the two. "We couldn't agree more!"

* * *

><p>Vegeta and Trunks were exploring Kirigakure, to get the way of the land. They found themselves on the docks of the Kiri trading port and decided to take a rest before starting up again. They felt two Ki signatures following them. Trunks threw a Ki blast in the trees behind them, and oddly enough two men leaped from the trees. Chains shot from their hands and wrapped around Vegeta and Trunks. Several bandits hopped out of the water and held knives to their throats. "You're messing with the Demon Bros. now!" One bandit said.<p>

One of the bandits laughed. "Orochimaru did say this was going to be easy, but I didn't think it would be that easy! Now everyone listen up!" He began to speak to the whole town. Several Mist ninja poofed from the trees.

"I'll kill these two if anyone tries to help!" One bandit said.

A Mist Chunin called back-up and the Mizukage. A lady with green eyes and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her outfit consisted of a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. She wore mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. She wears high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. "I'm here; what's up?"

The Mist Shinobi pointed to the hostage situation. The Mizukage got into fighting stance.

The bandit held a knife to Vegeta's throat. "We'll kill these two. "

Vegeta and Trunks began laughing. "You kill us? Dad, can we waste these idiots already?"

One of the men holding the chains shot spikes into Trunks and Vegeta's bodies. Vegeta laughed. "Ouch, this hurts!" he said as he snapped the chains in half. He turned to the guys with the chains. "Son, you can have the bandits. When you defeat them, see if you can help me with this. Well, if there is anything left of them."

The Mizukage sensed the duo's high chi and laughed. The Mist Shinobi stared at her. "Aren't you going to help?"

She laughed again. "They don't need my help, unless they don't know what they're doing. Oh, and if you speak to me in that tone again, I'll kill you." She said with a grin.

His eyes widened and he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, I will never do that again."

She grinned at him, and continued to watch. Trunks pulled out his sword. "Look guys, I don't want any bloodshed, but"

He was cut off by a bandit. "Just shut up and die!" he said, swiping wildly at Trunks.

Several of the bandits started to slash Trunks all at once, but to no avail as Trunks dodged eight swords with ease.

Trunks raised his sword. "Okay then. Afterimage technique!" Trunks flew up in the air. An afterimage of Trunks still stood there, being hacked to shreds wildly as the real Trunks appeared behind them. Another squad of ten to fifteen bandits landed on top of a building, all firing shiruken at Trunks, who sliced them in half. Trunks noticed the group fighting the Afterimage. He hung his head as he landed behind the group on the building. They all turned around and charged at the Saiyan.

Trunks' sword became a blur to the bandits on the roof. They knew it was going through them, but they felt no pain. Trunks sheathed his sword and hopped off the building. One of the bandits on the roof laughed. "Mr. Finesse! You" he stopped speaking. His entire squad fell into a pile of cubed human. Blood soaked the top of the building.

Trunks appeared behind the rest of the bandits, and with one clean strike, decapitated all of them. He fazed out and appeared next to his father. "Giving you trouble?"

Vegeta laughed. "These losers? I've just been toying with them."

The Demon brothers' faces turned red. "Take this then!" The duo sunk in the water behind Vegeta and rose, riding a water dragon. "As long as we are in the water, you can't touch us!"

Vegeta raised his palm. A yellow Ki wave burst from it, destroying the Water Dragon and sending the duo flying. Vegeta reappeared above them. Electricity swirled around Vegeta. "Galaxy Breaker!"

A wave of white electricity hit the water, electrifying the water. The duo swiped wildly at Vegeta with their claws. Vegeta sent a powerful Ki blast, sending them into the electric water. They twitched for a moment in the water, and then they sank. Vegeta used an explosive wave to push the electricity out of the water, and fell in with a splash. He fazed out and appeared again next to Trunks. The Mizukage walked up to them. "Hello, I'm Mei Terumi, the current Mizukage of the Village Hidden in the Mist."

Vegeta and Trunks bowed. "I am King Vegeta of the Saiyan clan (after THE King Vegeta, I thought our Vegeta earned the right to call himself king), and this is Prince Trunks."

Trunks elbowed him. "Dad!"

Vegeta cleared his throat. "Do bandits attack here often?"

Terumi smiled. "Yeah, villagers treat them more like a nuisance, especially because every other day some guy thinks he can kill me."

Vegeta laughed. "You have no idea how many times Paragus, some guy with an ultra-powered brat, thinking he could enslave me."

A Mist Shinobi appeared with a scroll, and disappeared. Terumi handed the scroll to the Shinobi standing next to her. She smiled at him. "Go take care of this, or I'll kill you. Okay?"

He nodded and disappeared. Vegeta chuckled. _I like her. She has that fierce energy only Saiyans are capable of._ He thought to himself.

"Kamehameha!" Said a voice from a mile away. Vegeta and Trunks focused on it and flew towards it, Terumi following behind.


	19. Ninja academy's new student

I OWN NOTHING! AHHHHH!

"Kamehameha!" A voice said from beyond the river. Vegeta, Trunks, and Terumi went to meet it. A ten year old boy in a long sleeved blue shirt under an orange vest and pants with spiky black hair was fighting an adult man wearing a short, open, blue vest with the arms torn off and pants. He also had shoulder-length, white hair that had a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes.

He charged at the boy again. "I'm not going to be beaten by a little snot nosed brat again!"

The man swung wildly at the boy, who ducked with ease. Trunks made it over first. "Goten!" He charged at the adult.

The boy stopped him. "Trunks I wanna do it! Come on please?"

Trunks shrugged. "Go ahead Goten."

The adult threw a giant shiruken. "Let's fight!"

Goten caught it and threw it up in the air, and destroyed it using a chi blast. "Okay, okay."

Goten hopped down and fazed out. He appeared behind the adult and threw a Ki blast to his back. The adult went flying. "Attack!" Goten appeared above the man, and planted a kick in his face, sending the man hitting the ground. Goten fazed out and appeared above the man, head butting him in the chest. The man groaned In pain. Goten back flipped and landed holding a peace sign with his fingers. "Ready to give up?"

The adult slowly stood up. His body expanded. He slowly began to grow orange fur and black stripes and his teeth grew sharper. "This fight has just begun!"

Goten hopped back. "Kamehameha!" A thin blue and white wave of chi burst from Goten's hands.

The man now tiger barely dodged it. "That would've hurt." He fazed out and punched the kid in the stomach. Goten was then thrown across the lake, smashing into one of the boats. Goten growled. A white aura swirled around him and he charged back at the tiger.

Ebisu and Iruka were taking team Konohamaru on a mission. "Now, if a Shinobi armed with a giant shiruken came charging from that building," he pointed to the Kage building. "Konohamaru, what would be the best action to take?"

They heard an animal growl, and the sound of a child, screaming in anger. Both of the jounins' eyes widened. _I think I might have taken my lesson a bit too seriously._ Iruka thought as he and Ebisu ran across the lake. He saw a little boy, about academy student age, taking on a tiger. Iruka grimaced. "Mizuki! Stop beating up little children and pick on someone your own size!"

Team Konohamaru and Iruka charged the tiger. Goten got in front of them. "This is my fight, so can you guys find something else to fight?" he asked nicely.

Ebisu laughed. "No way, you're just a kid. This guy is a bit too grown up for you."

Goten ignored him and fazed out. He appeared above the tiger, landing a heel kick to its forehead. The tiger growled in pain as Goten fazed out in front of him. "Wave Volley!" Thousands of yellow waves of chi shot out from Goten's hands and smothered Mizuki in fire and chi. when the smoke cleared; all that was left was Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Terumi, and lots of fallen trees.

Ebisu and the rest of Team Konohamaru's jaws dropped. Konohamaru got mad. "How the heck is he able to do that? He doesn't even look old enough to count as an academy student!"

Iruka fell back. "How in the heck is that kid capable of such destruction?"

Trunks laughed. "Goten; I think you over did it. Just a little."

Goten rubbed his head. "Yeah; I'm sorry." He laughed weakly.

Vegeta laughed. "Where is your Saiyan pride? Don't apologize, that was great for someone of your age."

Goten smiled. "Thanks Mr. Vegeta." He turned to Ebisu. "I told you I could do it!"

Ebisu and team Konohamaru walked up to Goten. Ebisu put his hand out. "Apparently so. I'm Ebisu, this is Iruka, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon."

Goten bowed. "I'm Goten."

Iruka quickly envisioned Goten with academy student goggles. "How old are you?"

"I'm ten." Goten replied.

"Perfect. Who is the guardian of Goten?" Iruka asked openly.

Vegeta walked up. "His father, Kakarot is at the training grounds."

Goten nodded. "Yeah, I sensed his energy there too."

Iruka's eyes widened. " You can sense energy?"

Goten grinned and nodded. "Yup. It's easy!"

Iruka cleared his throat. "Show me where your father is."

Goten grabbed his hand and flew off to the training grounds; where his brother and his master were in the heat of battle.

Gohan went Super Saiyan two. "Let's see how your five gates handle this!"

Piccolo called upon the power of Guru. "Let's continue!"

Lee smirked. "Alright then! I'll go first!" The two disappeared, but shockwaves and mini explosions could be seen throughout the village.

"Demon Killquick!" yelled Piccolo as he knocked Gai in the air. Green energy swirled around Piccolo as he punched the Shinobi in the face, sending him spiraling backwards.

Gai bounced off a tree and flew at the Namekian. "Leaf Great Whirlwind!" A mixture of white chi and wind surrounded Gai as he fazed out. He appeared behind Piccolo, hitting him with a spinning kick. Piccolo was sent spinning in the air defenseless, and Gai followed with a full power punch sending Piccolo into the sky.

Piccolo fazed out and sweep kicked Gai. Piccolo fazed out and appeared again over Gai. "Mystic combo!". His arms stretched and expanded. He tried to squish Gai like a bug. Gai persevered and slowly pushed his arms open.

Gai planted a powerful kick in Piccolo's chest. Piccolo heard a snap and he was sent flying backwards. Lee kicked Gohan in the stomach, sending the Saiyan into the ground. Lee and Gai began to spin. Yellow chi and wind spiraled in a double helix around them both. They did an in air roundhouse kick, sending a huge gust of wind and hundreds of tiny chi blasts at the Daimao's.

Piccolo and Gohan looked at each other. They raised their hands and put them near their heads. "Masenko HAA!"

Yellow and white Ki poured from their hands, completely destroying Lee and Gai's attacks. The two were smothered in the yellow chi and fell to the ground. Both resiliently hopped up. They tried moving forward, but were greeted by several balls of energy. They both looked around, and realized they were surrounded. Piccolo smirked. "Hellzone Grenade!"

All the balls of energy hit them at once. Lee and Gai were smothered in a small explosion, but ran to greet their opponents resiliently. Gohan and Piccolo did the same. Gohan hit Lee in the face, while Lee hit Gohan in the stomach. Piccolo and Gai kicked each other in the face at the same time.

Gohan and Lee's power dropped as they both returned to their normal forms. Piccolo and Gai did the same. Lee spoke first, "I'm out of chakara."

Gohan huffed. "I'm out too."

Piccolo and Gai agreed. "I've got nothing left. I guess this is a draw."

Gai nodded. "I'm sorry for underestimating you guys. You have raised a powerful student."

Piccolo nodded. "Your student is pretty strong as well."

Gohan and Lee shook hands. " Good fight Lee, I haven't fought like that for a while."

"As I with you! You really were a worthy opponent!" Lee said, eyes burning with determination.

Gohan laughed. "Calm down; we should train sometime. We really will become the strongest!"

Lee nodded. "Right!"

"Hey big brother!" Goten said from above them.

Gohan looked up. "Hey Goten! What are you doing here?"

"Well I noticed you didn't come home from school yesterday so I tracked your energy, fought a tiger man, and found this guy, Vegeta, Trunks, and a lady with red hair, who asked me to bring them to dad." Goten said smiling. "Dad!". Goten grabbed Iruka and brought him over to Goku.

Tsunade saw Goku and Goten, with identical faces and hair. "Is that your other son?"

Goku nodded. "That's Goten. He was born right before I died at the Cell Games. I didn't get to see him until after I came back."

Goten sat in his father's lap. "Dad what happened? You look like you've been hurt."

Goku winced as his legs were still sore. "Don't worry son, dad is here."

Iruka walked up to Goku. "What happened?"

"He won in a beam struggle against the Nine Tailed Fox, and is literally here to tell the tale." Tsunade said flatly.

Iruka stepped back. "You're kidding Hokage!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? We had to stitch Goku back together again." Tsunade said, angry at the academy teacher.

Iruka cleared his throat. "Any way, after your son's impressive display of power in the Mist Village, I think it should be a good idea if Goten enters the ninja academy. He may join the ranks of the ninja in the Leaf village, and if he trains hard enough, become the strongest in the village."

"Will I still be able to train him?" Goku asked.

"Yes; of course." Iruka said, still unbelieving that this guy beat the Nine Tailed Fox in a beam struggle. "Even though it won't be needed, our instructors, including me, are the finest in the entire world. Besides, you don't look like you are in the shape to fight or teach."

Goku slowly stood up. "What was that?"

Iruka repeated himself. "You just don't look like you could teach right now."

Goku spiked his chi a little. Iruka shrugged. "I'm just saying-''

Goku appeared behind Iruka while leaving an afterimage. "I don't like it when people question my teaching." Goku raised his chi to a level where small rocks and wind swirled around him. "That display of power Goten performed against Mizuki. Who do you think taught him how to do that?"

Iruka couldn't believe he was that fast. "I'm sorry. How did you know about the battle?"

Goku was still a little mad. "I can read minds. Anyway, apology accepted. When does school start?"

"We are in the middle of the year. Since your son is ten, he gets to be part of the senior class. He will be put into a group of three, and compete in a final mission for his final exam." Iruka explained. "And the time is… five a.m., so class will start in two hours."

Goku nodded. "Goten, stick with Iruka until class begins."

Goten nodded. "Let's go Iruka Sensei!"

Iruka laughed. "Okay Mr. Enthusiastic, I'm coming."

Iruka and Goten eventually arrived in the classroom. "Goten, you will be accompanied by fifteen classmates, which mean that you will be part of a four man team. Here is your study material and your academy headband and goggles. You will sit here." He pointed to the desk in the second row in the middle. "Next to Konohamaru."

Goten nodded. "Okay then."

A bell rung as the other fifteen students poured into the classroom. Konohamaru noticed Goten. "What is he doing here?"

Iruka pointed to Konohamaru's seat. "Sit down."

Konohamaru grumbled and sat down. "Fine."

Iruka motioned Goten to the front of the classroom. "We have a new student today. His name is Son Goten."

Goten bowed to the classroom. "Hello."

Iruka told Goten to sit down next to Konohamaru. "Okay class, yesterday's homework was on transformations. Konohamaru, would you like to show us yours first?"

Konohamaru performed a series of hand signals. "Sexy no jutsu!" Suddenly, he was transformed into an adult woman, completely naked with brown hair. Blood shot out of Ebisu's nose. Konohamaru changed back to normal. He held up a peace sign pointed at Goten. "Beat that!"

Each student went through their transformations until it was Goten's turn. Goten dug his feet into the ground. A yellow aura swirled around him and his head cocked back. Goten screamed and he changed. His hair turned spiky bleach blond and his eyes turned a deep emerald green.

Konohamaru's eyes widened. "What the heck is that?"

Goten laughed. "It's a Super Saiyan! Everyone in my family can do it!"

Iruka was scared. _Just what in the hell is this kid?_


	20. The djinn, the elf, the jedi, and Uchiha

Iz Ownz Nothingz! Z.

"Ki cannon!" An enraged Uub said to his imaginary opponent. He checked his checklist of mastery his teacher, Son Goku, taught him before he left to train in the otherworld with Shenlong. Goku's Ki was very, very faint, but traceable. "Yes! I've done it! Now I can finally return to Sensei Goku!" Uub charged a white aura. "Oh, I forgot, no flying." Uub's chi disappeared and he fazed out.

* * *

><p>Team Taka, led by Sasuke and Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu were scouting around Otogakure. "It's like this team; Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are now on the same team. We need numbers. I still know a few Chunin and Jounin that could help us, but we need to take any help we can get." Sasuke said.<p>

Karin smiled. "I'll _always_ be here with you Sasuke- WHAT WAS THAT?"

A flash of brown and blue sped by. Sasuke's fists clenched. He turned on his Sharingan. A dark skinned boy with black, spiky hair in blue gi and turtle emblem flashed by. Sasuke didn't see a headband. A high amount of chi came from the boy. Sasuke compared the boy to Kimimaro. Sasuke smiled. "Be right back." In a flash he was gone.

Uub sensed someone was behind him; chasing him. Uub stopped and quickly sped towards his opponent. He fazed out and kicked the follower in the back. It fazed out and appeared with a kunai at his neck. Uub didn't have time for this. "Explosive Wave!" It was caught totally off guard and was blown into a tree. Uub fazed out and held the man up by his neck, floating in the air. "Who are you, and why are you following me?"

The man was fairly tall, and he had red eyes, black hair, and sandals. "I'm just here to offer something."

Uub eased his grip. His eyes flashed red as he spoke. "Talk."

Sasuke could breathe again. "I need you to help me. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. i might tell you after you let go of my neck."

Uub didn't know this person. Uub still wondered why he needed his help "Why me though? By the way, my name is Uub."

"There is only four of us, and eleven of them, plus an entire army of undead ninja. from what i've heard, they are getting ready to take the world. Anyone with your skills could be a good ally. Will you help us?"

"I'll help." Uub thought this would be a good way to earn Goku's praise.

Sasuke noticed the emblem on Uub's gi. "Turtle… who is your master?"

"Son Goku. That's who I was going to meet before you came along."

_Student, and possibly; master, working on our side? I'm in_ Sasuke thought to himself. "Why don't you take me to meet this… Son Goku."

Uub nodded. "Okay."

Sasuke introduced the rest of his team. "This is Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu."

Uub bowed. "Nice to meet you all. Let's go; time is of the essence!" he stopped. "Well? Come on then!"

Sasuke nodded. _I like this kid!_

* * *

><p>Link and Anakin finished their fourth horde of these… things. They were green, short, spindly and thin, and had red eyes and bulging veins on their forehead. It seemed like no matter how many times they killed them, more seemed to slowly grow out of the ground. "Okikikikikiki!" said one of the beasts.<p>

"Link! Seven o' clock!" Anakin warned the boy. Link ducked a kick and dodged a punch to the face. The beast hopped back. Its skull opened and green acid shot at Link. He put up his shield and blocked it like it was nothing. Link fazed out and appeared above the beast, and swung with his sword. The monster exploded into fire, like a frag grenade. The impact of it knocked Link and Anakin into the trees.

The monsters laughed and charged a phaser of purple energy. Link held his shield up, prepared for a clash. A chirping noise was heard in the distance. "Chidori!" A streak of blue and gray flashed across the battlefield. The monster standing there was no longer there.

"Ki Cannon!" A blue and white force field like explosion evaporated the monsters. Link fazed out and sliced another clean in half. Several kunai and shiruken appeared from the trees. If this was a video game, it would have the narrator saying "Headshot! Plus fifty" Every five seconds.

Link and Anakin had their weapons drawn. Five people appeared from nowhere. A teenager, about seventeen, with black hair, light skin, red eyes; he was fairly tall as well. The girl next to him had long red hair, red eyes, and glasses. She was staring at Sasuke like he was a piece of candy. Next to her was a tall teenager, gray hair, and purplish eyes, and pale skin. He looked bored as he stood with his arms crossed. Finally, a tall and well-built light skinned guy with red eyes and orange hair loomed over them. A boy came running out of the woods. He looked about twelve, had dark skin, onyx eyes, and a naturally spiky black Mohawk. They all wore long one piece black kimonos, with red clouds here and there. They surrounded Link and Anakin.

The twelve year old spoke. "More are coming! Draw your swords!"

Link and Anakin stood up and waited. The twelve year old flew up In the air. "It's literally a two to one!"

The monsters started to fly towards the boy. They all clutched on to the boy and begun to expand. The ninja and Link began firing at the things. Link calmed his breath. He tried to mute out everything around him. "_Remember Link, don't breath; just fire."_ The beasts were glowing yellow and smelled of smoke. The boy in the middle of them was screaming in pain. Link fired. Headshot. Its body exploded, causing every other one to explode, causing a mini nuclear explosion. Each fighter ducked for cover.

Sasuke was in cover from the explosion. _Damn it! The time a find someone worth any-_

Uub tapped him on the back. "Sasuke. Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaasuke."

Sasuke looked up. _New rule: mini nuke vs. Uub, Uub wins_

Uub pulled him up. Link and Anakin sheathed their swords. Sasuke put his hand out. "I'm Sasuke." He introduced the rest of his team to the sword wielding duo. He explained his purpose of his team. "Will you help us?"

Link and Anakin nodded. "Ganondorf is out there, but to stop two destructors of peace along with him? I'm in."

Anakin agreed. "I will help on your endeavor. I will warn you; I don't take kindly to traitors." He stared at Sasuke, picking up on the dark and malicious energy surrounding team Taka.

Sasuke grinned. _It is now a seven to eleven plus whatever Orochimaru and Itachi cook up._ He thought. "Anyway, Uub. You were taking us to… Goku; right?"

Uub nodded. "Yes. Come on!" Uub and the new Team Taka fazed out, speedily following Uub.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had been waiting for the chance to ask Gohan this. They had been planning this ever since Naruto left to train with Jiraiya. Team Seven can't be a two-man team forever, can it? Gohan was doing handstand push-ups with one hand. He was wearing the Daimao outfit, with the weighted cape, shoes, and wristbands. "Hey Gohan, Naruto and Sakura are on a mission they have been planning for years. Our problem is that their third teammate, Sasuke, betrayed our village. Naruto and Sakura have been tracking him and trying to find him, but with only a two man team, it has been extremely difficult."<p>

Gohan hopped and turned to face him. "I'll help find this Sasuke then."

Kakashi grinned under his mask. _I didn't even have to ask!_

Kakashi tossed him a Chunin headband. "This'll let everyone know you are on our side. You are a Chunin, or mid ninja for now. The more missions you do the closer you'll get to Jounin, or high ninja. Sakura currently outranks you. Naruto and you are at the same level. I can accompany you this time, but we will need one more person."

Gohan thought of Piccolo. _No, still needs to regenerate his chi from yesterday_. He thought of Goku. _Still not recovered. _He groaned. _Vegeta…_ He walked out, motioning Kakashi to follow him. He flew up in the air and saw Vegeta wading through a crowd of people. "VEGETA!"

Vegeta flew upwards, gathering brief attention from some of the citizens, who went back to their business. "What is it, Gohan?"

"We are leading a dangerous-'' Gohan was cut off by Vegeta.

"Mission to find Sasuke." Vegeta said flatly. "How do I know? That blonde haired idiot wouldn't shut up about it." Vegeta, using his telekinesis, lifted Naruto up from the ground. "I'll help if this kid will shut up!"

Naruto clamped his hands over his mouth. Vegeta smirked. "Good. Then it is settled! We shall search for the one named Sasuke!"

Gohan sighed of relief. "Now where is Sakura?"

"Hey! Down here!" A familiar voice said to them on the ground. Vegeta used his telekinesis to lift her up as well. She noticed Gohan's headband.

"Our newest member to Team Seven; Son Gohan!" Kakashi said to Sakura.

Sakura grinned. "Then; does that mean…"

Kakashi nodded. "Vegeta and I will accompany you as well. Get set to leave soon; Sakura."

Sakura had trouble believing it was happening. _So… it is finally happening._ She thought before returning to her home to pack.

* * *

><p>"Try this on Krillin!" Yamcha said before sending a flying kick into the bald man's face.<p>

Krillin flipped and charged at Yamcha. "Zanku fist!" he said as he sweep kicked Yamcha. Krillin fazed out again as he blew a Ki wave into Yamcha's face.

Yamcha appeared on the ground, wiping the blood from his mouth. "You've gotten faster friend, but so have I!"

Yamcha appeared in front of Krillin. "Fist of the Pack!" he yelled before sending a powerful punch into Krillin's face, sending him flying backwards.

Krillin stood up and rubbed his cheek. "Wow Yamcha, I guess training really did help."

Yamcha laughed as he and Krillin exited the dojo. "Puar?" Yamcha said, staring at the giant robot outside.

"Yamcha, that dog was trying to hurt me!" Puar said, crossing his still giant arms.

"Akamaru!" a man said, wearing a gray hoodie; he had brown hair, and two red claw like scars on his cheeks.

Yamcha stared at the dog attacking Puar. Yamcha growled at it as he got into fighting stance. The man caught up to them. "Akamaru calm down! Sorry, but he hasn't seen a shape shifting cat in like; forever!"

Yamcha eased up. "It's okay. I'm Yamcha, that is Krillin, and this is Puar."

Puar changed into his regular gray cat form. The man spoke next. "I'm Kiba. This is Akamaru. Akamaru calm down!" the brown wolf changed into a regular dog. It looked like a husky with floppy ears, but was the size of a Great Dane. "I guess I'll just see you around?"

Yamcha shrugged. "Probably. Come on Puar, Krillin, lets finish what we started!"

Krillin nodded, "Alrighty then Yamcha!"

Yamcha, Puar, and Krillin walked in to the dojo, followed by a bored Kiba and Akamaru. Yamcha charged. He suddenly changed form. The tall, muscular man in the green and orange Kame uniform became a short, sleek, black wolf with blazing red eyes. A voice combined with a howl and growling spoke to Krillin. "Wolf Fang Fist!"

Kiba's eyes widened as he witnessed the attacks. Yamcha stood up right as he slashed into Krillin's cheek and face over and over. Yamcha appeared behind Krillin and kicked him in the back. Yamcha in a flash became his old self again. Krillin bounced back and charged.

"Like I am going to go down that easily!" Krillin said before charging at Yamcha again. The two disappeared. Yamcha had Krillin in a leg lock and Krillin had Yamcha in an arm bar. The two released and ceased fighting. "How about we call it a tie?" Krillin asked Yamcha.

Yamcha took a second regaining his breath. "Yeah."

Kiba couldn't get the image of Yamcha in his wolf form out of his mind. "Hey Yamcha, would you mind teaching me that technique?"

Yamcha laughed. "The Wolf Fang Fist."

Kiba nodded. "yes. I'm also a user of wolf techniques."

Yamcha nodded then turned to Puar. "If only you and Akamaru get along."

Puar grumbled as they both agreed to it. Yamcha looked at Akamaru. "You too Akamaru!" Akamaru nodded.

Yamcha grinned at Kiba. "Are you ready?"


	21. Crane in the clouds, welcome Team Anko!

**I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**

"Alright class, today is your final exam. You will be sent on a mission with your new jounin instructor. Those who fail must re-enter to become a Genin. Here are your missions and squad members." Iruka told his class while passing out papers with missions and teams on them. "First, you must show me that you can perform two basic jutsu. Who would like to go first?"

Goten and Konohamaru both raised their hands. Iruka picked Konohamaru. Goten crossed his arms as Konohamaru went to the front of the classroom. He performed a series of quick hand signs and suddenly changed into Iruka. Goten had to do a double take.

Iruka clapped. "good job Konohamaru; next jutsu please!"

Konohamaru performed another series of hand signs. Suddenly, ten more Konohamarus sprouted from nowhere. Iruka clapped and handed Konohamaru his Genin head band. "Goten, you're up!"

Goten appeared in front of Iruka. "Wood Release! Tree Transformation jutsu!" Goten suddenly transformed into a tree.

Iruka clapped. "Alright, next!"

Goten performed a series of hand signs. "Shadow Clone jutsu!" Several Gotens appeared in fighting stance. Iruka handed Goten his Genin head band. Goten fazed out and appeared in his seat.

Konohamaru smirked. "Show off."

The entire class went through the test and fifteen, including Goten and Konohamaru passed. Konohamaru looked at his team card. "Me... Kaede... and... WHAT?"

Goten laughed. "Hey Konohamaru! We are team mates!"

Kaede walked over. She had long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink tee shirt with jeans and sandals. "Hey, you guys are my partners; correct?"

Konohamaru had hearts in his eyes. "Y-y-yes, I am."

Goten bowed. "Nice to meet you."

Iruka brought out a team of Jounin. "Children, look on your cards. The cards mention a team leader. Out of this group of Jounin, one of them will lead your squad of three."

Goten checked his card. "Anko Mitarashi." he said as he and his new team walked up to a woman with long violet hair done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs. She wore a dark orange mini-skirt and a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She also wore a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. She had light brown, pupil-less eyes.

"Hello Anko Sensei!" Goten said bowing.

Anko looked down at Goten. "Why so formal..." She said, looking at her team's card, "Goten? Thats it. Anyway, follow me. Your first test is now."

Konohamaru and Kaede were puzzled. "Why? You haven't even started teaching us!"

Anko stared at the two. "You're really going to disobey your Sensei already?"

Konohamaru and Kaede said simultaneously. "No, Sensei."

Anko led the team to a flatland, with three tall tree stumps aligned in a row. She held out two tiny bells and rope up so where the three could see. "Now, the first person to get these bells from me wins. If you miss, you'll probably end up tied up to one of those stumps. Ready? Go!"

Anko fazed out. She appeared behind Kaede, and in a flash tied her to a stump. "One down already! Come on boys!" Anko said mockingly.

Kaede frowned. "Dang it!"

Goten was amazed at her speed. Anko fazed out again behind Konohamaru. Goten fazed out and kicked Anko in the cheek. She staggered back before appearing behind Goten. "Lucky Shot!"

Anko tried to tie Goten to the second stump. Anko was actually amazed by the fight this kid was putting up. Goten fazed out and sweep kicked the Jounin. "I'm not out yet!" Goten said, ripping the rope attaching Kaede to the stump.

Konohamaru was just barely dodging her swipes. She fazed behind him and tried to kick him. Goten and Kaede fazed out and double kicked Anko in her stomach. Goten spoke telepathically to his two teammates. "Here is the plan: I demobilize her in some way while you guys pry the bells from her hands. Got it?" His two teammates nodded. Goten crossed his arms in an X formation. Three more Gotens split apart from Goten and charged Anko. Goten and his teammates began to scribble in the dirt, finding ways Goten's plan would work.

Anko laughed. "Shadow clones? You're kidding!" She kicked one in the face, waiting for it to explode. It just arched and hopped back to wipe the blood from its mouth. All three fazed out, and appeared around Anko in a flurry of fists and feet. Anko was hit hard in the nose and she hopped back. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" about ten clones poofed from where she was standing. While Anko and two clones faced the group of Goten clones, the other five charged the masterminds.

Goten, Konohamaru, and Kaede fazed out and began to run in circles. With Goten intentionally creating a funnel of dust around Anko, it would give the trio time to think about this. "I have an idea. There is this nerve called the Ulnar nerve. It is supposed to temporarily immobilize the arms. If one of us can find the real Anko, then we can get the bells!" Kaede said.

"Goten, you and I have to press both of Anko's nerves at the same time so she won't have a chance to get the bells back!" Konohamaru told Goten.

"Drop your chakra and chi levels down to zero and close your eyes!" Goten yelled to the rest of his team.

"Why? Giving up?" Konohamaru replied.

"We'll be able to find the Anko with the highest chi signature; that'll be her!" Goten told them, ignoring Konohamarus snotty remark.

Kaede closed her eyes. She saw several silhouettes, but only one with blue swirls and patterns on it. She looked up and saw the real Anko. "There! In the sky!"

Konohamaru smirked. "I know the perfect attack to finish this!"

Konohamaru grabbed Goten and Kaede's feet and flinged them up into the air. Konohamaru made a clone that threw him in the air as well. Kaede looked behind her, and noticed the Ankos catching up. "Guys, we have company!"

Goten turned around and fired a barrage of chi waves into the group of Ankos, obliterating them. Kaede's eyes widened. "H-h-how did you do that?"

Goten laughed. "Not right now. We have to finish a test!" Goten went Super Saiyan and charged his new Sensei.

* * *

><p>"Crap crap crap crap CRAP! the only time I forget to bring Senzu beans I get caught in a Saiyan sized blizzard!" Tien said, over the blistering winds of the giant, never ending mountain covered in snow.<p>

"I need to get something..." the pale white man said, cheeks red due to the snow.

"Give me a capsule! I can't continue like this! My chi is too low for flying and I can't see!" Tien said to himself, trying to cover three eyes at once from the blistering snow and winds, and look for a capsule.

He pulled out a purple capsule from his bag. A large gust of wind blew Tien, and his bag, of stuff away. Tien grumbled. "Shit!"

An extremely large gust of wind blew Tien off of the side of the mountain, hitting rocks and trees as he uncontrollably descended. He hit his head on a rock and nearly passed out. Tien caught himself as he continued his descent. Tien flipped and landed on his feet. He felt a crunch and a jolt of pain passed from his feet to his neck, as his vision went black.

* * *

><p>"Hey, is he awake yet?" said a young, dark-skinned Kumo-nin with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wore a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards and his forehead protector with the cloud nin insignia on it. He seemed to be in deep contemplation and sucking on a lollipop. He also carried a long sword on his back.<p>

"No, not yet Omoi." said a dark-skinned kunoichi with long red hair and amber eyes. She wore a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wore like a bandanna. She also carried a long sword on her back.

Tien groaned in pain. " Karui! Omoi! He is waking. Cool..." said a fair-skinned woman of tall stature and curvaceous build with a large bust. She had blue eyes and straight blonde hair framing her face with a shorter cut in the back and the front bangs reaching her shoulders; she wore a very low cut outfit with mesh underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only. She also had a Tanto strapped horizontally to her lower back. She wore a stoic expression, watching Tien.

Tien's eyes flew open and he hopped back in the traditional crane fighting stance. "Who are you?" Tien said, trying to ignore the pain in his left foot.

The lady with the stoic expression crossed her arms. "The person that just saved you from dying."

Karui frowned. "We helped too Samui!"

"By help you mean standing around, watching me carry two people on my own, then yes." Samui said, smiling.

Tien couldn't help but chuckle. He got out of fighting stance and bowed. "Sorry about that. My name is Tien Shin-Han of the Crane school." He pointed to his badge on his ripped green gi, only covering his right shoulder and stomach. He had green wristbands, a red belt, and yellow boots with black bottoms. His green pants were torn.

Samui crossed her arms. "I'm Samui of Kumogakure, she is Karui, and he is Omoi." Karui and Omoi bowed.

Tien picked up his bag and kept walking with them. "Anyway, where are we going?"

"We are first heading to a hospital to get your leg looked at, then we need to continue our mission." Samui said flatly.

Tien nodded. His third eye was activated automatically. A man wild hair and bear-like stature was watching them up from a mountain overpass. A lady that had long dark brown hair and wore globe-like earrings sat right next to him. She also wore red lipstick and orange eye-shadow. She has blue eyes and wears a choker around her neck. Her outfit consists of a qípáo-like dress that's the color of magenta with black and tan stripes and pink sleeves; with her bottom as light purple stockings that go down to her feet with multiple striped sandals, sat right next to him. "Wait!" Tien said to Team Samui.

Omoi turned and looked at him strangely. "What?"

"Four chi signatures." He pointed to everyone of them on the overpass.

* * *

><p>"Kazuma; I think he has spotted us." said a fairly tall, voluptuous woman who dressed in a provocative attire. Her clothing consisted of a dark-pink and shoulder less gi-like shirt with loose arm-warmers reaching her upper arms and light-purple spandex-shorts. She also consisted of black low-heeled boots with an olive-green tipping. She had two simple earrings covered by her hair. She had blue eyes and long red wavy maroon hair, which stretched down to her waist, and fair skin with a beauty-mark under the left side of her lip. She seemed to have a carefree expression.<p>

"Thats impossible. He would have to be a freaking Hyuuga to see that well." the leader Kazuma said. He wore simple dark clothing that matched his brown hair, long pants and a short-sleeved shirt with black shoes. He also wore a red sweatband on his head. He wore a purple garment that had other colors on the lining, matching the ones worn by his team. He also carried a staff that could extend on a chain.

* * *

><p>Tien powered up. "Be right back." He fazed out.<p>

* * *

><p>The bear like man stumbled back, as well as the lady in the white make up. "He is gone!" the bear man pointed to the woman. "Fuen, didn't you see that?"<p>

Fuen shrugged. "He is probably just scouting, Fudo"

Tien appeared between them. "I don't think he is scouting." He fazed out next to Kazuma, and caught him in a choke hold. "Don't try flipping me either. The last thing you want to happen is you being whipped across the mountain range."

Kazuma broke free of the grip and hopped back. "Who are you?"

Tien got into fighting stance. "That is my question."

"Yeah don't pick on Mr. Tien!" A very familiar voice said next to Tien. A pale, white skinned boy with blood red cheeks also in his crane style school outfit bent into the traditional crane.

Tien looked over. "C-c-ch-ch-ch-iaotzu?"

Chiaotzu didn't have a halo. Somehow, he was there, in the flesh, alive. "Yup. Lets waste these losers!"

"But how? You've died twice already!" Tien said, wondering if he was hallucinating.

"That's a story for later." Chiaotzu said, cracking his knuckles.

The lady with maroon hair laughed. "Look kid, this fight is for adults, so piss off."

Chiaotzu appeared behind her and grabbed her hair. "I've fought things bigger and badder than you. Come on."

_My hair? Cheap attack!_ Fuka thought to herself.

Chiaotzu whipped her into the side of the mountain. He closed his eyes. "Her biggest chakra point is in her hair? Hey Tien, have you ever been a barber before?"

Tien dodged a punch. "No. Why?"

Chiaotzu smirked. "that'll be one thing I've done that you haven't! Dodompa!" Using a beam of yellow energy shot from his finger, he sliced Fuka's hair. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her skin withered and turned to dust.

The rest of her team was caught off guard. Fuen had trouble believing Fuka was dead already. _How the hell did that happen?_ She thought before dodging one of Samui's kunai.

Tien and Chiaotzu were back to back, fighting Kazuma and Fudo easily. Tien ducked a kick from Fudo and fazed out, an reappeared behind him. "Ki Blast Cannon!" Tien yelled as a yellow flash smothered Fudo, creating a blinding light bathing the entire mountain side. When the dust cleared, only Tien stood there.

Tien fazed out and appeared in front of Kazuma. "Four Witches Technique!" two more arms grew from Tien's shoulder blades. Kazuma pulled out his staff. Tien, using two arms grabbed on to it while his other two began to repeatedly hit Kazuma in the ribs, breaking them all. Tien charged two balls of chi and fired them into Kazuma's chest, killing Kazuma instantly. Tien's arms faded and vanished. "Barely broke a sweat.

Samui, Karui, and Omoi were driving back Ruen. Samui fazed out and appeared behind her, and tried to slice her feet off. Ruen jumped in the air, dodging the strike and getting out of range as long as she was in the air. Tien appeared in front of her. He kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her sailing to the ground. Karui had her sword raised, prepared for the finishing blow. Tien appeared in front of Ruen. "Get out of here. You've been defeated. Just go."

Ruen spat in his face. "Poison Moth Genjutsu!"

Tien was suddenly surrounded by these giant moths. He couldn't get a chi signature on them, but they were there and had power. Tien closed his eyes. The woman was right in front of him. He threw a punch and the woman's silhouette staggered back. Tien opened his eyes again. The moths were gone. Karui, with one quick sweep of her sword, decapitated Ruen.

Tien and Chiaotzu lowered their chi levels. Samui walked up to Tien. "I wasn't sure about you at first, but you're actually a pretty cool fighter. So are you, Chiaotzu."

Tien smiled. "You guys are nothing to joke about either." He felt a huge jolt of pain run up his leg. "Any way, when are we going to get to that hospital?"

Samui shrugged. "Depends on how fast we move. Lets go team."


	22. Sasuke, man of the hour

**NOTHING! NADA! ZILCH!**שום דבר **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

Goten and his clones surrounded Anko. "Attack!" One yelled as they all went Super Saiyan. One Goten kicked Anko down to the ground. "Kame... Hame..."

"What are you doing Goten?" Konohamaru asked, wondering why he wasn't attacking.

Goten powered up. "HA!" He yelled as a small blue and white phaser flew from his hands.

Anko had trouble believing Goten had the ability to do that. Anko jumped up and dodged the wave. Two more Gotens appeared from behind her and squeezed her Ulnar nerves. Anko's fists unclenched and the bells dropped. Konohamaru and Kaede caught the bells.

All the Gotens dropped on the ground. The real Goten crossed his arms as all four Gotens fused again with him. "Konohamaru, Kaede, you guys have the bells?"

They both nodded. "We win!"

Goten grinned. "How did we do Sensei?"

Anko stood up and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Very well. Nice teamwork. You all may stay Genin."

"Yay!" All three Genin said simultaneously.

A shinobi appeared from the trees. "Miss Anko, Zori and Waraji are blocking access to the bridge across the river. The hokage thought it would be a good first mission for your group."

Anko grinned. "Team, first mission! Stop Zori and Waraji by the bridge"

Team Anko leaped for joy. Goten reached into his pocket. "Wait!"

Goten fazed out and returned with a bag of Senzu beans in his hands. "Lets go!"

Team Anko in a flash disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Wolf Fang Fist!" Kiba said. He slowly changed into a sleek, black furred wolf and charged at Yamcha.<p>

"Nice job Kiba!" Yamcha said, in between dodging hits and returning his own. "Now try this! Kamehameha!"

Kiba dodged it with ease. "Tunneling Fang!" Kiba said before slamming into Yamcha. Yamcha flew back into the wall.

"You win this one Kiba." Yamcha said to Krillin.

Krillin laughed. "Looks like we have a new sparring partner."

Kiba returned to normal. "That was fun. Lets try it again sometime."

Goku walked into the dojo, bandaged on his arms, legs, and head. "Hey guys, whats up?"

Krillin and Yamcha looked over. "Goku! Tsunade finally let you on your own?"

"No, I haven't." said the Hokage, standing directly behind him. "We've had reports of swordsmen of the Mist popping up all over the place. Kiba, have you heard anything?"

Kiba shook his head. "No."

"Darn... we were for sure there would be-" Tsunade said as a Super Saiyan Trunks blew through the wall, sword in hand.

Trunks spat out some blood. "BOJACK!"

Goku clenched his fists and went Super Saiyan. "I've been wanting some revenge on this guy for a while now. Anyone who hurts Gohan gets to mess with me! Power Pole, extend!"

A tiny red line grew from the sky. Goku in a flash retrieved it and went to approach Team Bojack. Tsunade grabbed him by the arm. "No Goku, you're still too weak."

"He hurt my son." Goku informed the Hokage.

"Is that worth getting killed over?" Tsunade asked him.

"Fine, but if they attack me I will fight!" Goku said.

Four other people rushed into the dojo, and surrounded Goku and Tsunade. "Who are these people Tsunade?"

One had wavy maroon hair and wore a pink kimono. "Your friend might have whipped me last time, but Furido's four man team never forgets a loss. Your friend Bojack will gladly help us kill you, and your three eyed friend."

The one with white make up performed a bunch of hand signals. "Killer Moth Genjutsu!"

Tsunade and Goku were suddenly surrounded by moths. Goku still sensed the four surrounding them but couldn't see them. He closed his eyes and tried to find a chi signature. "Tsunade nine o'clock!"

Tsunade kicked something. It wasn't a moth, but it was something. Goku crossed his arms. Three more Gokus appeared from nowhere and began to fight the moths. "Hasshu Ken!" Goku seemed to grow four extra arms on each body. He closed his eyes and locked on to a male silhouette. "Lets bounce. Tsunade, shield your eyes. SOLAR FLARE!"

A blinding light, like the flash a nuclear bomb gives off, illuminating the room. "Aaaaagghhhh... Shit!" the woman that created the Gen-jutsu yelled, rubbing her eyes, ending the Gen-jutsu. "Fuuka!"

The lady with maroon hair rubbed her eyes. "What Fuen?"

The man with the green kimono opened his eyes, before being kicked by Tsunade. "Did you catch that?"

Kazuma, the leader answered, "No. that was bright."

Fuuka laughed. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."]

Fuuka performed a series of hand signals. Goku slowly started to copy. "Color Change Course!" Fuuka yelled as several Fuukas split apart from her.

Goku finished his last hand signal. "Mimicry art! Color Change Course!" Several Gokus counter surrounded the four enemies.

Fuuka stepped back. "How the hell did you do that?"

Goku smirked. "I don't think this fight will last long enough for you to find out."

Fuuka smirked. "Yes you are right. Would you like it lip to lip. Or French before you die?"

"What do you mean?" Goku said before Fuuka attempted to kiss him. Goku ducked and fazed out, twisting her hair. "Nice try, but I don't usually kiss on the first date."

Fuuka screamed in pain. Goku smirked. "So I was right. The highest level of spiritual concentration was in your hair. If you give up now and leave, you just might not be killed."

Fuuka performed a series of hand signs. A giant wave knocked Goku right off his feet. Fuuka stared Goku in the eye. Goku suddenly could barely move. Fuuka laughed. "I think you'll want it French."

A fist knocked Fuuka in the temple, knocking her out. "No one kisses my man!"

Yamcha, who was fighting a Bojack minion, looked over at Tsunade and Goku. "You've got the mojo Goku!"

Goku turned red before dodging another punch. Goku kicked Fudo in the face hard. Fudo fazed out and attempted to hit Goku with a flurry of punches. Goku turned around and planted a large chi blast into Fudo's face. Needles flew everywhere, impaling Fudo and Kazuma. Jiraiya appeared from the center of the needles. "No need to fear, Jiraiya is here!" He said before charging a Rasengan. He fazed out and appeared behind Kazuma. "RASENGAN!" He said before blowing a hole through Kazuma's stomach.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" a voice said outside the dojo. Goku and Jiraiya peered outside, to find Master Roshi obliterating one of Bojack's four minions. Master Roshi looked like of those body builders who took it way too far. Veins were bulging in his forehead. Two minions surrounded him. "Drunken Fist!"

Roshi suddenly seemed off balance, like he was drunk. "Hey you, whaddya think you are ya!"

Roshi dodged a punch. Roshi countered with a series of random attacks. Zangya, a female minion with long poofy orange hair and greenish skin was kicked in the chin. "I can't tell what he is doing!"

"Ey you! Take- take this, Kamehameha!" Roshi yelled as Zangya was covered in a blaze of blue and white. When the dust cleared, all that was left was Roshi and the last minion. Goku and Jiraiya appeared behind him. Jiraiya charged a Rasengan. Goku watched his movements and chakra spikes carefully. "RASENGAN!" a giant blue orb landed

Goku charged a chi wave. "Mimicry! RASENGAN!" Goku hit the last minion in the chest with a Rasengan around the same size as Jiraiya's Rasengan.

The minion exploded and disappeared. Jiraiya was confused. "How did you learn to use the Rasengan?"

Goku smirked. "Master Kami taught me his Mimicry technique, which allows me to use anyone's attack, friend or foe, if i'm able to see it being formed."

Jiraiya laughed. "I expect nothing less of a student of the Sage."

Goku looked puzzled. "The Sage?"

"Creator of Nin, Gen, and Tai jutsu." Jiraiya said, "Stopped the first great war. Way before you or I existed."

Goku thought of Kami. "Him? Wow. He was holding back on me!"

Tsunade walked in between the duo. "Sorry to stop the history lesson, but we have to stop him." Goku and Jiraiya looked up at Bojack and Trunks, who were caught in the heat of battle.

"Burning Attack!" Trunks said before sending a diamond shaped yellow chi wave into Bojack. Bojack deflected it with ease.

"You lose, Saiyan!" Bojack yelled, before realizing he was surrounded by mirrors. "What the hell?"

A boy in a purple gi and a long white cape was in the mirrors, all charged with a chi blast. Piccolo appeared inside the mirrors as well. "Demonic Ice Mirror Hellzone flash! Nowhere to run! This is the end!" Haku and Piccolo said to Bojack simultaneously. Thousands of chi blasts rained down upon Bojack. Haku ended the Gen jutsu. Bojack was gone.

"You almost had me there. Master was right. You guys are stronger than you look. Bye!" Bojack disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Orochimaru, Furido's forces failed at the dam in Kumogakure and the dojo in Konohagakure." Kabuto said, shaking.<p>

Orochimaru laughed. "kukukuku... What about Bojack?"

Bojack appeared. "Goku has been apparently injured, and none of the other Z-fighters there stood a chance against me combined. Vegeta, Uub, and Goten's whereabouts are currently unknown."

Orochimaru snarled. "Why were you defeated?"

"Piccolo is teaching Haku. Zabuza Momochi is dead." Bojack said, also shaking. Orochimaru was leagues more powerful than Bojack.

Orochimaru stared at Kabuto. "You didn't know about this?"

Kabuto fell to the ground. "I-i-i-didn't! I thought Piccolo was killed!"

Orochimaru scowled. "Well, whatever. I have much more... effective ways of destroying Konohagakure. Haku will just be another body in the bloody fray. Ginyu! Come here!"

Ginyu and his entire five man squad popped up from nowhere. "Yes Lord Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru handed them a picture of Sasuke and Uub. "Find them, kill anything around or with them. Go now!"

Captain Ginyu smiled. "Should we present you with the dance of confidence?"

Orochimaru growled as a vein bulged in his forehead. "Just, get, the, boys!"

Ginyu and his team bent into poses. "Toukusentai. Tokusentai! TOKUSENTAI!"

"Just GO!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Yes sir." They said simultaneously before they disappeared. Cui ran after them. "Wait for me!" Cui disappeared with them.

* * *

><p>"Gohan, hurry up!" Naruto complained.<p>

Gohan walked out with a giant, black-bladed sword with a small "Z" carved in white on the tip. "Found it! Lets go!"

Vegeta laughed. "Kept a souvenir from Kaoshin?"

Kakashi gulped. "Kaoshin?"

Gohan changed into the Kaoshin gi,a potara in his left ear. "Yeah, why?"

Kakashi swallowed, "Oh, nothing."

He spoke to Sakura telepathically. "Remember, just think if you need me."

Sakura nodded. Vegeta passed out scouters. "The circles indicate power levels. The number on your scouter will indicate how strong something is. Remember your own."

Trunks appeared, Super Saiyan, sword in hand. "Wait for me guys!"

Each of them put their scouters on and flew away.

* * *

><p>Tien, Chiaotzu and team Samui exited the hospital. "Well, your foot is cool now, I guess this is where we part ways." Samui said to Tien.<p>

"Wait! I was trying to find my friend Goku." He pulled out a map. "He is located somewhere in here." He pointed to Otogakure and Konohagakure.

Samui grinned. "That was where we were headed. We're trying to find a boy named Sasuke. He is a missing-nin from Konohagakure." She pointed to the fire emblem on the map. "He ran off to join some guy named Orochimaru for some uncool super powers."

"Sounds like my friend Vegeta. The only difference is, he came back." Tien chuckled.

"Well, time is of the essence. Shall we proceed?" Samui asked.

"After you." Tien said.

Killer B appeared in front of them. "You really find a newcomer and don't introduce him to me? I'm coming on this mission then, and maybe you'll learn not to ignore my visitor rules."

Samui bowed. "I sincerely apologize Killer B. may we proceed?"

All six fazed out.

* * *

><p>"Uub, how much longer?" Anakin and Sasuke asked simultaneously.<p>

Goku's chi signature was getting stronger. "We are almost there." Uub assured them.

They hit a valley with two statues, facing each other. Each one had the first or second Hokage on it. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the remaining craters of the fight with Naruto four years ago. Uub sensed three groups with huge power levels headed towards them. "Stop! There are eighteen power levels approaching!"

The group of six fighters stood and waited for any signs of life. "Ginyu force, Ginyu! Recoome! Burter! Jeice! Guldo! And, hmmm, Cui. Toukusentai. Toukusentai! TOUKUSENTAI!"

Uub looked around. He spoke telepathically to his teammates. "The horned purple one changes bodies. Guy with orange hair creates sonic booms using his entire body. Keep the blue and red ones apart, and don't let the green one hold his breath. The small purple one... I could care less. Lets get em' guys!"

"Hey! You're Sasuke. Right?" Omoi asked from far away. "If you are great, because this is extremely important. You've been ordered to death for backstabbing your ninja and your partners. If you come quietly, we won't hurt you as bad!"

A snarl that Uub recognized spoke. "Kill our target? Hah! Good luck! You'll have to get through me first!" Vegeta, Kakashi, Gohan, Trunks, Naruto and Sakura dropped to the ground.

Naruto got into fighting stance. "We're bringing you back, standing or in a body cast."

Sasuke laughed and drew his sword. "Like you, a genin loser, defeat me?"

Gohan stepped in front of Naruto, Z-sword drawn. "Leave that to me!"

Naruto stepped in front of him. "This is _my_ fight Gohan, please back off."

Gohan nodded. "Anyway, who is trying to kill our target?"

Tien, Chiaotzu, Samui, Karui, Omoi, and Killer B dropped to the ground. "That'd be us. We've been ordered to take care of Sasuke." Kariu said, grinning evil like at Sasuke.

Captain Ginyu laughed. "The lot of you think you can mess with us? The Ginyu force, will bring Sasuke back to HQ once and for all! Ginyu force! Confidence pose!"

Gohan looked at Tien. "Why not you guys take on the Ginyu force. We'll dispute over Sasuke later."

Anakin appeared from behind him, light saber fully drawn. Gohan ducked a swipe and returned his own. "You didn't tell me we were starting now!"

Vegeta and Link recognized each other. "You're the boy who was present there."

Link nodded. "You were too powerful to be a good guy, I bet you and Ganon staged it all. I must warn you, I usually kill my opponents before they get the idea to retreat."

Vegeta cocked his eyebrow. "Then lets go!" he said as the two charged each other.

Sakura stared at Karin. "So, you want _my _Sasuke?"

Karin scoffed. "He was never yours!"

"Thats it!" Sakura said before throwing the first punch.

Trunks and Kakashi faced Sugetsiu and Jugo. "Shall we do the honors?"

Suigetsu charged. "The honor is all mine!"

Jugo and Trunks clashed, and shock waves could be heard bouncing off the valley.

Team Samui, and the Ginyu Force, including Cui (Poor Cui) charged each other. Chiaotzu and Guldo had each other in a telekenetic lock. "Your breath stinks worse than last time we fought Mr. Guldo."

"Hey pretty lady! I won't hurt you too bad!" Recoome said, slowly getting closer. Samui pulled out her Tanto.

"Get any closer I'll slice your head off. That'll be totally uncool, for you anyway." Samui said, rolling her eyes.

Burter was gloating to Tien. "Oh don't try and fight me, I've gotten a lot faster than last time, Tien Shinhan!"

Tien appeared right behind Burter. "So have I!"

"Look you red little piece of shit, get the hell out of my way before I slice you in half." Karui said, with a snarl.

"You don't know who you're messin' with lady!" Jeice said before getting into fighting stance.

"You are messing with one of Frieza's elite! There is no-" Cui said to Omoi.

"Blah blah you'll destroy me blah blah cower in fear blah blah lets just get on with it!" Omoi said, sick of Cui's ten minute monologue.

Killer B and Ginyu were in fighting stances, waiting for the other to move. "I will do the honors, B!"

Killer B nodded. "Go ahead."

The two charged and disappeared.


	23. Bibidi Babidi Boo! pt 1

**FOR THE TWENTY THIRD TIME, I OWN NOTHING. SCREW THAT, I DON'T EVEN OWN NOTHING. CAN'T GO LOWER THEN THAT CAN YOU MR AND MRS SUE HAPPY PEOPLE OUT THERE! Anyway...**

"Looks like its up to us, the Ginyu force, to take care of this, once and for all!" Ginyu said.

"Not if we can help it!" Tien said simultaneously.

"I'm going to bring you back Sasuke, even if I have to drag you!" Naruto snarled, raising his Nine Tails chi.

Sasuke laughed. "The only things that will be taken are all of you. To HELL!" his skin changed to a grayish purple. His eyes turned into a gold pupil surrounded by black. Bat like wings sprouted from his back. He spoke in a voice that wasn't his. "Naruto Uzumaki! Lets finish what we started!"

Naruto's aura shifted into the shape of a fox. "My words exactly Sasuke Uchiha!" The two charged and clashed in a blaze of claws and energy.

"Machinegun Fist!" Tien yelled before hammering Burter with a series of punches. Tien landed one punch hard in the gut.

"Damn you!" Burter yelled as he was sent spinning into the air. Burter caught himself and fired a chi blast where Tien was standing. "Where the hell did he go? I didn't even see that!" He felt a hard knee strike in his back. "How did you do that?"

Tien hopped back and gave him a thumbs down. "Come on! What happened to the fastest in the universe stuff you were so proud of?"

Burter clenched his teeth. "I'll kill you! Jeice, Purple Comet Hurricane!"

Jeice landed a kick into Samui's face, sending her barreling into a tree. "Ready mate!"

The duo sped around Tien, creating streaks of red and blue due to their impeccable speed. Jeice charged a red ball of chi. "Fire release: Red Magma!" A mixture of red chi and lava surrounded the tri-clops.

Burter charged a ball of blue chi. "Ice release: Blue Hurricane!" Burter fazed out. Blue chi and ice started to spiral and cover the magma and red chi. Tien was visible in the middle, fists clenched, frantically looking around for an exit. Tien began to scratch at the ground. He felt something hot and fell backwards as lava shot from the ground.

Jeice and Burter appeared on each side of the attack. "Purple Comet Dueling Forces!" The sphere of ice and Magma surrounding Tien slowly began to close in.

Samui could see Tien in the middle, helpless to Burter and Jeice's ferocious attack. She noticed Burter and Jeice were on the outside of the attack, slowly closing it in. "Hopefully this won't get Tien as well..." She said while performing a series of hand signals. "Ninja Art! Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

A very opaque mist shrouded Burter and Jeice's image. "Ey Burter, what in the bleat is goin' on?"

"I don't know. Where the hell did this mist come from?" Burter asked, still trying to concentrate on his attack.

"I don't know! Lets move higher!" Jeice said.

"Gotcha." Burter agreed as they both flew upwards.

Samui had hoped for that. "Rairo no Jutsu: Lightning Prison Technique: Crush!"

A dome of electricity covered the mist. Burter and Jeice felt a jolt and they were sent barreling into the ground. They both stood up, rubbing their heads."What the hell was that?" The mist cleared.

Samui was standing outside the dome. "Hello boys!"

Burter and Jeice could see the electricity dome over them. Burter threw a chi blast. "Oh, don't try and blast your way out. Its going to close in on you and crush you. Ironic, isn't it!" Samui said, quickly closing in the dome, electrocuting them both. The field disappeared as Burter and Jeice's eyes rolled back in their heads as they lay there, unconscious. .

Tien felt a significant drop in chi. He created a wave of chi blowing up the entire magma and ice combo. A giant crater below him and a few fallen trees was all that remained of Burter and Jeice's furious combo. Tien turned to Samui. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Good... Good... I'm so happy you are so much stronger than I am!" Ginyu chuckled to Killer B, before taking another blow to the gut.

"What are you talking about Ginyu-bra?" Killer B asked, easily dodging all of Ginyu's pointless attacks.

_Time to wear out this body..._ Ginyu thought to himself. "Milky Cannon!" he yelled as a wave of purple and white barreled through the air towards B. Killer B dodged it and through several Kunai, each hitting Ginyu in his legs. Ginyu felt a surge of pain travel up his legs. He pulled out the Kunai and charged towards B.

"Thats the spirit dude!" B said before agilely flipping over Ginyu. Ginyu fazed out. "Huah!" Ginyu attempted to kick B in the face. B ducked and grabbed his leg. He began to slowly push down on Ginyu's kneecap.

Ginyu felt a snap in his leg, then nothing. "Yes... make me completely uselesss!" He cackled while B snapped his other lag, and let him fall to the floor. Ginyu slowly levitated. He lifted a Kunai and stabbed himself in the heart. "Change, Now!"

A pink funnel of chi shot towards B, faster than he could react. Killer B jumped, and just barely dodged the blast and kicked Ginyu in his face. Ginyu went flying backwards, landing on the grass, unconscious.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled after he thrust a giant swirling ball of blue chakra at Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged and returned his own strike. Blue, white, and gray energy began to "Chirp" around Sasuke's hand. "Chidori!" he yelled as he swiped at Naruto. Naruto ducked and delivered a punch to Sasuke's stomach. Naruto fazed out and tried to hammer kick him in the back.

Sasuke dodged and kicked him in the chin, knocking him up in the air. "Lion's barrage!" Sasuke tried to heel kick Naruto in the face. Naruto dodged the kick and heel kicked Sasuke in his face. Sasuke flew upward, blood running down his nose. Naruto fazed out and punched him hard in the face. Sasuke felta painful snap in his nose before he hit the ground again. Sasuke stood up. His hair turned a greyish blue and his lips turned a deep purple.

Sasuke fazed out and reappeared, katana fully drawn. Naruto felt a sharp pain in his cheek. He touched it and looked at his fingers. Blood. He licked the blood off his fingers and spat in the water, turning a portion of the water red. Naruto pulled out dual kunai. "You wanna do it that way? Go the fuck ahead!"

Naruto's red aura grew stronger, fangs growing where teeth once were, and thicker coat of aura. His form was sleeker now, and his power spike. His voice was more of a growl than words. "Shall I do the honors?"

Sasuke had his sword poised, ready to strike. "You may; old friend."

Naruto began charging a Rasengan, three feet across, three feet wide, and three feet tall. It was surrounded by a reddish aura and slowly grew as the Rasengan grew.

Sasuke's Chidori was all black and white. It sounded like a thousand birds fighting for the last bread crumb on the sidewalk left by the old lady with nothing better to do with her time. Electricity crackled around it along with a purple and black aura, causing it to radiate with an evil spirit. Sasuke charged. "Chidori!"

Naruto charged at Sasuke. "Rasengan!"

Babidi was above them, examining the battle. "Good my puppets, good. Alright, I've chosen. Time, Freeze!" Everything was black and white and still. "Spopovich, grab the blonde haired boy and the Jedi. They could be useful to me, and the resurrection of my father and Majin Buu!"

Spopovich grunted and grabbed Anakin and Link. Spopovich destroyed Anakin's communicator. "Better."

Babidi cackled. "Excellent EXCELLENT! Now, pui-pui, grab the one named Sasuke, fighting the fox tail boy."

Pui pui dropped down and lifted up Sasuke. Babidi cackled, "They will be more than enough to awake Majin Buu!" he said, and with his henchmen and his new puppets, disappeared.

The fighting resumed. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked no one while wasting a good Rasengan on the air. Naruto returned to normal. He checked his scouter. No Sasuke within ten miles. He was happy he "won" but had the feeling this fight was far from over. Vegeta had the Link he swore was there in an arm bar. Vegeta realized he wasn't there and checked his scouter. No Link or Sasuke for the next one hundred miles. Gohan had sliced through three trees when he realized Anakin wasn't there. He checked his scouter. No Anakin, Link, or Sasuke in the next thousand miles. "What the heck?" Uub charged at Gohan. Gohan dodged a kick and tried to grab Uub's arm. Gohan got a good look at Uub's badge. _Kame... does that mean..._ Gohan hopped back. "Who is your teacher?"

Uub smiled. "Son Goku!"

Gohan sheathed his sword and offered his hand. "Son Gohan. Goku's son. You're the kid that dad took to train with him after the tournament."

Uub nodded. "I won't let you take Sasuke though."

Gohan shrugged. "Thats the problem. The two swordsmen and Sasuke are gone."

Uub looked around and realized Gohan was correct. "Everyone! Stop!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Suigetsu and Kakashi had kunais at each other's necks. "What Uub?"

"Sasuke is gone!" Uub said, still frantically looking for him, seeing if his opponent was lying.

Sakura had Karin in a headlock. "Sasuke is gone?"

Uub nodded. "Where could he have gone?"

Gohan picked up a piece of clothing with a pointy M on it. "Vegeta, you'd better come look at this."

Vegeta snatched the piece of cloth and stared at it. His eyes widened and he fell to the floor. "M-m-m-m-maj-j-j-j-j-jin b-b-b-b-b-buu... it caan't be!"

Gohan's face turned into a grimace. "I had really hoped you wouldn't say that, Vegeta."

All present Shinobi were confused. "Who is this Buu?"

Gohan turned to them. "It all began like this."

* * *

><p>Tsunade and Goku were furiously working on paperwork. Goku had finished filling out the thousandth form. He heard a knock at the door. "Come in." he said as two shinobi dropped four more forms on Goku's lap.<p>

The shinobi on the left smiled. "That is it for today Hokage-sama."

Tsunade and Goku sighed relief as the two shinobi left the room. "Do you usually go through this?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, but it has gone much faster with the both of us."

Goku laughed. "Wow. This is fast?"

Tsunade laughed. "Compared to me doing this by myself, yes"

A great rumble in the ground stopped their conversation. Goku's eyes widened. "Did you just feel that?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yeah. What do you think it is?"

Goku stood up and grabbed Tsunade's hand. "We are about to find out." the duo dissapeared.

Goku and Tsunade appeared in a rocky, humid area. Dual Piccolos appeared in front of them. "Hey Piccolo, how is Haku?"

Piccolo laughed. "Now, he is okay. After this, I'm not going to be so sure."

A third Piccolo appeared with Haku by his leg. Haku was bleeding from his leg and his face was flushed. "Haku! Next Lesson! Survive tonight on your own!"

Haku stood up. "You can not be serious!"

Piccolo laughed. "Bye. Goku, Tsunade, lets go."

The trio fazed out.

Babidi was waiting for the right moment. _Good... they're gone!_ "Time, freeze!" everything turned black and white, except for Babidi and his henchmen, who were carrying three other people. "Yakon, I want the boy."

A green, seven foot tall lizard snatched Haku where he stood. Babidi laughed maniacally. "Master will have to bring back my father after this! Dabura, get us out of here."

Dabura nodded. "Teleportation!" Babidi, his henchmen, the three bodies and Haku dissapeared.


	24. Bibidi Babidi Boo! pt 2

_**I OWN NOTHING! ARRRGGGHHH!**_

"Crap that sun is bright. Time to go get the boy, well; if he is alive." Piccolo said, shielding his eyes from the blinding sun. He teleported to Haku's location. "HAKU!"

No answer. Piccolo grunted and began flying at least jet-plane speed. "Now where could he- wait what is that?" Piccolo dropped to the ground and picked up a slip of parchment. A pointy black letter "M" was inked on it. "N-no... it can't be..."

A voice from above him he recognized spoke. "Hey Mr. Piccolo! Have you seen a tall kid with black hair?"

Piccolo shook his head. "I'm looking for someone too." He held up the Majin parchment. "I think I have an idea who is behind this."

Gohan held his Majin parchment up. "Same here."

Piccolo stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Where do we look first?"

"I don't care just get my Sasuke back!" Karin pouted.

Tien's fists clenched. "Lets just hope Babidi doesn't get to Vegeta. By the way, where is Vegeta?"

Another piece of parchment fell to the ground. Tien picked it up and his eyes widened. "Uub! Take us to Goku now!"

"Why now?" Uub asked.

Tien showed the piece of parchment to Uub. "I know where Vegeta is."

* * *

><p>"Well Goku, your recovery process went faster than usual. You may take your bandages off now." Tsunade said reluctantly, knowing the first thing Goku was going to do.<p>

Goku ripped off his bandages and put his training vest on. "Whew! Finally time to go train!"

Goku leaped out of the ten story window, making a bee line towards the training ground. Tsunade followed him. "I still have to keep an eye on you!" _Does this guy ever stop?_

Goku dropped in front of three training dummies. With one clean kick, sliced all three in half. "Hey! I was using those!" A voice said from behind him.

Goku turned around. A Shinobi with spiky black hair and beard stared at him. Goku rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I-"

"I don't care. I have a Shogi game to play soon, and with no training equipment I'm wasting time. Come at me." He said, pulling out a kunai.

Goku smirked and got into stance with his power pole. "Ha ha, I'm so excited!"

"Asuma Sensei. Who is this?" a boy with black hair in a spiky ponytail asked the man fighting Goku.

Asuma smirked. "A guy who is wasting my time Shikamaru."

Shikamaru hopped behind Goku. "Lets not waste anymore time."

Goku cracked his neck. "Should I do the honors?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Go ahead."

Goku fazed out. He reappeared behind Asuma. "Zanku fist!" Another Goku split from him and fought with Shikamaru. The real Goku hit Asuma hard in the kidneys. Asuma swiped with his kunai. Goku ducked and kicked him up in the air. Asuma fazed out.

"Take this!" he slashed with his kunai but was blocked by Goku's staff.

Goku swung his staff faster than Asuma could react and swept him off his feet. Goku kicked him up in the air. "Kaioken!" he said as a purple aura surrounded him. Goku sent a barrage of attacks from all sides into Asuma.

Asuma swiped with his kunai. Miss. "How the hell are you so fast?"

Goku landed a kick into Asuma's spine, sending the Shinobi flying into a wall. Goku appeared in front of him, purple aura gone. "Ready to give up yet?"

Asuma cocked his fist back, ready to strike. "Wind release: Whirlwind fist!"Asuma threw a punch, a violent funnel of wind swirling around it. Goku dodged it and kneed him in the stomach. Asuma doubled over in pain. _I really needed that to hit!_ He thought to himself before being flung to the ground.

Goku charged towards Asuma. Asuma smirked. "Welcoming approach: Thousand-Armed Murder!"

A yellow aura surrounded Asuma. Thousands of yellow fists were poised at Goku, ready to strike. Goku charged Asuma and was hit with a flurry of fists by Asuma. Goku was hit in the chin and was sent flying backwards. Goku fazed out. "Eight witches technique!" Six arms grew from Goku's back and began to pummel Asuma. With one hard kick Goku sent Asuma flying into the air. Goku fazed out.

He appeared behind Asuma, punching him hard in the Kidneys. Asuma coughed up blood and was sent barreling into the ground. Goku sent a barrage of chi blasts into him. Asuma didn't get up. Goku dropped down and felt his pulse. "Okay! He is just unconscious."

Goku looked toward his clone. Shikamaru was kneeling down on one knee, hands in a position. Goku's clone was barely moving. Goku fazed out and appeared in front of Shikamaru, and landed a kick into his chin. Shikamaru flipped back. The Goku clone fazed behind him and hit him in the temple with his power pole. The real Goku knocked Shikamaru down and locked him in a leg lock. Goku laughed. "Ready to give up?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Shadow Crushing Palm Jutsu!"

A black shadow in the shape of a hand hovered above the two Gokus and slammed down. "Woah geez!" Goku said as he rolled out of the way. His clone was crushed. The real Goku got into fighting stance, power pole ready.

Shikamaru stood up and raised his hands. "I give up."

Goku lowered his stance. "Good fight! I'm Goku." He bowed.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow then just rubbed his head. "I'm Shikamaru." He motioned towards Asuma. "That is Asuma Sensei."

Goku pulled out a bag with Senzu beans in it and tossed one to Shikamaru. "Here. Try this."

Shikamaru stared at the bean. "What is it?"

"A Senzu Bean. Its like an energy pill, but without the extreme crash after it wears off. It also fills you up like you just ate a meal. It works for twelve hours, and it won't affect how you sleep." Goku said, popping one into his mouth, as a spike of white chi swirled around him.

Shikamaru ate one. He suddenly felt hyped up and rejuvenated.

"Woah!"

Goku put one in Asuma's mouth. Asuma's eyes shot open. "Did we win?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No. Goku was too fast and I ran out of chakra.."

Asuma gritted his teeth and hopped up. "We got off on the wrong foot. I'm Asuma."

Tsunade appeared next to Goku. "Not five minutes out of the hospital and already beating people in fights."

Goku nodded. "Its over now."

Asuma and Shikamaru bowed to Tsunade. "Hello Hokage-sama."

Tsunade waved her hand. "Yeah yeah. Anyway-"

"Dad!" Gohan said from the distance. Gohan dropped down along with Piccolo, Tien, Uub, Team Samui, Team Taka, and Team Seven.

Goku smiled. "Hey Gohan."

Gohan held up the three Majin parchments. "Vegeta used to be with us. We have an idea where he went. Babidi took a group of our teammates and the Ginyu force. I'm not sure anyone else could handle Majin Vegeta father. We need Super Saiyan three."

Goku's eyes widened in terror as he remembered Majin Vegeta and the entire Buu epidemic. "N-n-no!" an image of a Super Saiyan Four Vegeta with the Majin insignia on his forehead flashed through his mind.

Tsunade felt Goku's power levels spike. She didn't know what this Buu was, but to be able to scare _Goku_, it must be pretty horrible. "What is the severity of this problem?"

Goku clenched his fists. "That Babidi bastard! He'll pay for what he has done!" He gritted his teeth and went Super Saiyan. His pupils turned white. "That son of a bitch! I _will _kill you. And like the rest of the innocent you killed, i'll make it slow and painful!" Goku yelled and hit the ground. A giant crater appeared under Goku's fist. "I need two volunteers to help me kill this bastard and retrieve our friends. Better make it quick. I have a feeling of what he wants. Our friends are just his pawns in a bigger scheme. First rule, avoid fights if possible. If you can't avoid, hit them hard and fast before they can counter. Babidi wants to resurrect Buu, and us fighting gives him energy. Unless you can keep up with the likes of me or Vegeta in raw power, don't follow."

Gohan stepped forward. Goku pushed him back. "I'm not gonna let this creep take you away from me again son. Stay here."

Gohan stepped back. "If you really need help, i'll be here."

Goku gave him a thumb up. Naruto stepped forward. Goku nodded. "Piccolo! You still remember fusion?"

He nodded. "Gohan has the Potara. We need him Goku."

Goku clenched his fists. "Fine, but Gohan, if you die, you can't come back. Piccolo, can you teach Naruto Saikyo no Fusion in about ten minutes?"

Piccolo nodded. "Yeah."

Gohan nodded. "I'm aware. Lets go."

* * *

><p>Team Anko finally reached the bridge. Two masked swordsmen slashed a wagon's tires. "Get out and give us all your money before we slice you in half!"<p>

Goten turned to Anko. "Can we save him? PLEEEEEEEEEASE?"

Anko laughed. "Go ahead."

The three Genin charged at the swordsmen. They fazed out and appeared in front of them. Goten quickly finished the first one. "Kamehameha!" Blue and white completely covered the one swordsmen. All that was left was a sound ninja head band. Goten picked it up and put it in his bag. Konohamaru and Kaede had two kunai's at the second one's throat.

Kaede gave her best evil smirk. "Get out of here!"

He nodded and ran away. Goten dived and caught the wagon before it fell. The man driving it got out. "Thank you. Ms. Mitarashi, you have raised a fine batch of Genin."

Anko shrugged. "Good work guys, lets go back."

The three of them nodded and followed her back to the village. A shrieking noise came from behind them. They turned around to see a tall, green and orange creature with a long tail, sucking the energy out of the second swordsman and the wagon driver. He was followed by a thin light skinned lady with blonde hair, blue eyes, and black leggings and blue vest. Her twins both had long black hair, and a western cowboy outfit on. The tall one behind them had green and black armor, and a spiky orange Mohawk. A pale, red eyed, muscular man with black hair and yellow pants. A short, purple skinned boy with sunglasses, and yellow pants stood there, smiling at him. They all wore a ribbon with two "R"s on them. They stared at Goten. "I know you, son of Kakarot. I will give you this chance. Leave now. I want to kill you when your father is watching, then kill him and your brother." Three more, bearing the same insignia, dropped next to them. The first one had white hair, a baseball cap, and yellow pants. The two next to him were wearing the same outfit. One was fat, pale skinned, and red eyes. The leader had long, white scruffy hair and mustache. He was old, with tan, sagging skin. "Team, move out."

Anko laughed. "I don't care who you-" The two twins appeared in front of Anko, one with a fist in her cheek, another in her stomach. Anko went flying backwards. Goten hopped behind one.

"Kamehameha!" Goten said as his wave was deflected by one of them.

The leader laughed. "I told you to leave!" he sent a chi blast into Kaede's heart. She slumped over, holding her chest. Goten fed her a Senzu bean, but she was bleeding out to fast.

"No... no no NO!"

Goten clenched his fists. "I'll make you pay!"

Anko grabbed Goten, Kaede and Konohamaru, and disappeared.

The leader laughed. "19, 18, 17s, 16, 15, 14, 13, and Cell. I want you to find all of the Z-fighters and destroy them. Kill everything in your way. 14! You have the locations of each fighter?"

The android with the muscular pale skin stepped forward with a slip of paper. "Good... master will be pleased. When he sees our real strength, he'll realize we won't need Vegeta!" He pulled out a Dragon Radar. "The Z-fighters don't stand a chance in hell!" All ten mysterious androids disappeared, each in a different location.

Anko spat out blood. "Who the hell was that?"

"They are a group of Androids that had nearly killed all of us. My big bro and Trunks destroyed them all, but everyone else was killed. My dad would have helped, but he was killed by a heart disease." Goten said, wiping the blood from his mouth on a towel.

Anko's eyes widened. "S-s-so what do we do? How did your friends destroy them?"

Konohamaru smiled. "We destroy them! Simple!"

Goten gave him a look. "No, its really not."

* * *

><p>Goku's team of three breached the outer rim of Konohagakure village. "First order of business, find the dragon balls before Babidi does. If we have to fight make sure your opponent lacks an M shaped emblem."<p>

"What is a dragonball?" Naruto asked Gohan.

"The Dragon balls are invulnerable magic orbs with a differing number of stars on them. If you find all seven, you may ask for a Dragon to grant you any wish!" Goku said, reminiscing in his mind of his first real hunt for the Dragonballs with Bulma.

Gohan pulled out a Dragon Radar. "What? Dad a Dragonball is seventeen hundred miles south of here! We are literally headed to the Antarctic"

Naruto fell forward. "How are we supposed to get their by land? I can't fly!"

Goku looked up at the sky. "You will soon hopefully! NIMBUS!"

A small, yellow orange cloud descended from the sky, trailing alongside Naruto. "What the hell is that thing?"

Gohan laughed. "A magic cloud obviously! Only the ones with pure of heart can ride it. Only My family members have been able to ride it though."

Naruto leaped in the air, hoping he would land on the cloud. He looked below him. "I made it! Woo hoo!"

Goku turned to him and laughed. _This kid reminds me of me a bit too much!_

Three figures blocked their path. The one in the middle spoke. "Son Goku! So nice to see you again. To bad this will be the last time!"

Tao Pai Pai, a tall Asian man with long hair in a pony tail, followed by Murusaki, a purple ninja of Otogakure with crescent shaped shiruken in his pouch smirked at them. "Its been a long time, hasn't-"

His monologue was interrupted by Naruto's rasengan blowing a hole through him. "I don't have time for this!"

The last one spoke. "We've been sent to destroy you." Appule unhooded his cloak. He wore Saiyan armor, long purple head with brown spots, and reptilian red slits for eyes.

Goku got into fighting stance. "Well then. Lets begin. Naruto, you've had your fun. Gohan, lets go."

The four fazed out and disappeared. Goku appeared behind Tao, frantically looking around for him. Goku grabbed Tao by his neck and stomped oh his heel, while pulling the neck back. Goku heard a snap and a large cry of pain from Tao. Goku dropped Tao's motionless body.

Gohan tore Appule in half. He looked at his father. "Can we continue?"

Goku nodded. "Team, lets go!"

_**Power scale: Z-fighter and Naruto**_

_**Goku/ Vegeta = Sanin**_

_**Piccolo, Tien, Krillin = Special Jounin**_

_**Gohan, Trunks, Uub, Yamcha = Jounin**_

_**Chiaotzu = Chunin**_

_**Goten= Genin**_

_**All other heroes are around Naruto strength in normal... for now! Dun dun dun!**_


	25. Taking the law into their own hands

**I OWN NOTHING!**שום דבר**! AAAAGGGGGHHHH**

The group of assassins were making their way through a desert. Desmond held a radar above his head. Four signals beeped above him. "You gotta be kidding..."

Ezio stared at him, trying to ignore the rumble of the strange device Lucy scouted ahead with. "What is it?"

"The four pieces of Eden... one is here, the others are scattered across the globe! Literally, we must travel to each corner of the earth to find them." Desmond said, lowering his head and wiping the sweat of it.

Altair slapped him in the back of the head. "Head up boy, an assassin are you not? If we must scour the earth to bring peace we shall!"

Connor motioned them to stop. The four assassins drew swords, ready to fight. Two knives hit Lucy's motorcycle. Lucy leaped off of the bike as it exploded, hitting Lucy's knee with a piece of shrapnel blasted from the explosion. "SHIT!" Lucy said as she landed on her feet and ripped the piece of metal from her knee.

Five men rose from the sand. One had a blood red skull, and a Nazi Waffen SS uniform with a Hydra symbol on it. He held a 44 magnum revolver in his hand pointed at Desmond. He was followed by another Caucasian man, with neat, black hair, and a little black mustache. Three men in identical white and black body armor and helmets with machine guns with a red cross in the center followed after them. "Seig Heil Hitler! Seig Heil Red Skull!"

Red skull motioned to them. "Go get them."

Ezio threw a smoke bomb in between the three armored Templars. Altair appeared and stabbed two of them in their backs. Connor appeared next to Hitler with his pistol. "Just got them Brits off our tail now you! I bite my thumb at thee!" Connor let the bullets fly. Hitler's skull flew open and sprayed blood everywhere. Ezio stabbed the third armored guy through his glass visor. The five assassin's surrounded Red Skull. Red Skull pulled out a strange device with a red and green button.

"See you later!" He pushed the red button. A void ripped in the air. Red Skull turned into it and dissapeared. Ezio fell back.

"How the hell?" He pointed to the spot where the void use to be.

Desmond shook his head. "There is so much for you guys to learn. Its 2012, for one thing."

Altair, Ezio, and Connor's jaws dropped to the floor. "Two thousand and... twelve?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes. Welcome to the twenty first century." She turned south. "We'll visit the hideout in the Monteriggioni so we can stock up."

The rest nodded. Desmond picked up a communicator. "We'll see you in around a day or so."

The voice on the other end replied. "Got it."

The four looked at their compass and began to run.

* * *

><p>Goku, Naruto, and Gohan found themselves in a desert. After three days of continuous flight, the trio was very low on energy. Naruto hopped off Nimbus. "Need... food... can't... breathe..." Goku reached into his pouch. One senzu left.<p>

"I guess we are going to just have to split this up." Goku said, ripping the Senzu into thirds.

Gohan was about to eat his. "Wait... Father! Five power levels approaching!"

Goku, Naruto, and Gohan rushed t meet their friend or foe. Four men, with white hoods and cloaks all with armor and strange leather wristbands followed by a lady with blond hair tied up in a bun with a brown leather jacket approached them.

Gohan got into his fighting stance. "Get ready guys, we don't know who these guys are, but if they are for the Dragonballs, we may be in for a scuffle."

Naruto pulled out several knives and rushed towards the one carrying a crossbow. The girl with the blonde hair noticed the trio heading towards them. "Hey guys, we've got company!"

Goku fazed out and appeared behind her. With one swift kick she was on the ground. Gohan appeared in front of the unhooded one and kneed him in the stomach. The man arched in pain and fell to the ground.

Naruto couldn't seem to touch the man carrying the crossbow. He dodged several of Naruto's kunai with ease. Naruto jumped and kicked the man in the nose, sending him barreling backwards. A cloud of smoke covered the sandy little arena. Naruto inhaled and began to cough. "Can't... breathe..." he said before he saw black.

Gohan and Goku closed their eyes, and had to rely on sensing the enemy's energy. Goku ducked a kick and delivered his own. He heard a grunt then a thud. Gohan caught a punch and locked his opponent in a nasty armbar.

Goku had his opponent in a chokehold. When the smoke cleared, Goku, Gohan, and their trapped opponents were the only ones still awake. A radar fell out of Gohan's pockets. It signaled four orange dots, all in the places Goku and Gohan were headed. Three arrows pointed in three different directions.

The assassin in the chokehold flipped Goku and picked up the radar. "Hey... these are the chunks of Eden." He whipped out his sword and pointed it at Goku's neck. "Who are you and why are you looking for the Apples?"

Goku fazed out and appeared, hovering over the three still awake. "First of all, they are Dragonballs. Second, our friends, and the whole world might be destroyed for good if we don't have the power of Shenron to back us up. With the huge multitudes of enemies I've faced, combined with the enemy Shinobi and the villians of all the universes I don't know about; you can't be sure who we'll fight now. Gohan, let go of him, and wake the rest up. Their headed the same direction we are."

Gohan nodded. "I apologize sir."

Connor nodded. "As I you."

They both shook hands. Naruto, Desmond, Lucy, and Altair awoke. "Oh my head..." Altair said as he slowly stood up. He charged at Goku. Ezio stopped him.

"They are also on a quest to bring peace and restore normalcy. Sheathe your sword." Connor said to Altair.

Altair nodded and pulled out his radar. "We are headed toward the Monteriggioni in Italy. The first Apple is there. Ezio, you go with Naruto and his friends. The rest, follow me!"

Gohan pulled out the Dragon Radar. "Wait..." he noticed the first Dragonballs were in the Monteriggioni and Antarctica as well. "I don't think that is an Apple."

Ezio looked at Gohan strangely. "What do you mean?"

Goku began running. "You'll see when we get there! Come on guys!"

The group of eight parted ways and began to run, kicking up dust as they did.

* * *

><p>Trunks was finally getting a break. He had finally breached three hundred times gravity. The drone swept him to the floor again. The drone placed its head on Trunks' temple and began to press. Trunks began to see everything in a blur. "I might have just overdone it." he said to himself. He grunted and rolled over. "KIA!" He said as a chi blast sent the drone bouncing all around the room. Trunks hopped up again and placed both hands above his head. A yellow aura surrounded Trunks, and slowly swirled to both palms of his hands, forming a ball of chi in each of them. "Burning..." He said to himself, while a large, yellow ball of energy hung above his head. "ATTACK!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he sent the wave into one of the practice drones, destroying it. "Crap! My last drone!" He heard murmuring outside, he probably knew why though. This was the first time anyone in the Leaf village has seen a space pod big enough to fit at least twenty people inside it. He murmured to himself as he slowly peeked out of the door. "Whew... I actually thought people were interested." The weight and strain finally caught up with him. "Ouch... I really got to find a place to decompress." He told himself, opening the gravity chamber door. He put on his tattered blue tee shirt. He stared at his sword and picked it up and walked outside. "Whoa... Its bright." He said, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the outside. "Geez, its..."<p>

The girl who had ran into Trunks at the Ramen shop looked curiously at the machine. "What in the heck is... that?" She looked up at Trunks and smiled. "That explains it. Hello." She said to Trunks, walking away.

Trunks caught himself staring and quickly looked away. "Hey Ino."

She giggled and walked away.

He smiled to himself before bursting into the sky to find a way to relax. "Heck, even a good nap would do it, but with the intense training I had just gone through, I don't think my nerves would let me sleep." He dropped to the ground. "Why the hell... My hands are shaking..." He said to himself, looking for a directory, a map, anything. He looked up to see a sign above a building. "Konoha hot springs; here I come!" Trunks said, getting the energy to stand up and walk.

"Hey you!" A voice said, followed by the patter of feet and a strange humming.

Trunks turned around. A man with spiky, green hair, a green sleeveless jacket, cargo pants with blue sandals led nine other masked bandits, each wielding a sword. The leader's sword was a crackling, humming, lightning bolt on a sword handle. Trunks gripped his sword. "Yeah?"

"You have been chosen as our example to the Hokage. If the Hokage doesn't step down, not only you, but many others will die." The man holding the thunder sword leaped in the air. The nine bandits surrounded Trunks.

Trunks smirked. He became a flurry of sword swipes. "Afterimage Technique!" an image of Trunks still existed in the middle, swiping wildly. The real Trunks appeared behind two of the bandits. He wounded each of them with a huge gash in their backs from his sword. Trunks reappeared above the rest of the bandits, and rained chi blasts down on them. He gripped his sword and clashed with the thunder sword man. "Who is an example again?"

Thunder sword man grimaced and pushed farther with the sword. "I, Aoi wielder of the thunder sword WILL NOT LOSE!"

Trunks reappeared behind Aoi and kicked him to the ground. Trunks stomped Aoi's wrist, breaking it and making Aoi scream in pain and drop the sword. "Because I'm a nice guy, i'll let you go. Your cronies though, I don't think a pile of ashes will be helpful in your revenge plot. Right? Get out of here."

Aoi pointed to Trunks. "Don't forget this."

Trunks waved at him and picked up the Thunder sword and popped it in a capsule. He pulled out a red pen. "Thunder Sword, point away from self." He said, writing it down on the capsule.

"Leave him alone!" A female voice said behind Trunks. Trunks turned around. Ino had her heel in Aoi's chin. Aoi was lifted up in the air. Trunks fazed out and reappeared behind Aoi. "Zanku Fist!"

Aoi's eyes widened. "Zanku what?"

Trunks smirked and knocked Aoi up in the air. Trunks appeared on all sides of him, barraging him with punches, kicks, and sword slices. Aoi dropped to the ground, doubled over in pain, two large lacerations in both his arms. "Why you... little SHIT!"

Trunks grabbed Aoi by the leg. "I'll hand you over to the authorities now."

Trunks' vision began to blur again and he felt light headed. Two ANBU appeared from nowhere and picked up Aoi. They patted him down, finding no Thunder Sword. "Where is the Thunder Sword?"

Trunks pulled out the capsule containing it. "Here it is."

One ANBU kicked Trunks in his ribs. "I don't play around kid, now where is it?"

Trunks snatched the Capsule and popped it open. The sword, buzzing and crackling with energy, hit the floor. The ANBU stepped back. "W-what the hell?"

Trunks picked it up. A dark energy hit his senses. _Wait... something isn't on about these guys._

The ANBU held his hand out. "Now, give me the sword."

Trunks shook his head to get rid of the blurriness. "I don't know who you are but your use for this is evil. Why don't you grow a pair and take off the mask." Trunks placed the sword back in the Capsule and whipped it at the Hokage's window.

"Very well then, shall we begin?" One ANBU said, removing the straps from his mask.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was working in her office. <em>Something about Goku's mission won't go right. I can feel it.<em> She thought as a Capsule crashed through her window. Tsunade picked it up and read what it said on the Capsule. "Thunder Sword point away from self in opening. Alright, lets see what is inside."

She popped open the cap as the Thunder Sword jumped out, buzzing with electricity. "SHIZUNE!"

Shizune ran inside the office. "Yes lady Hokage?"

"I want you to find whoever got their hands on this sword. I would like to have a word with them." Tsunade said, going through a short mental list of who would've had the sword.

Shizune nodded and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"When I find who took Haku..." Piccolo said, flying high in the atmosphere. "I'll turn him into a piece of Bantha Fodder!" He said, before muttering a few other Namekian insults I'm not sure can be seen on . Piccolo grinded his teeth and burst into the air. <em>Who is behind me?<em> He thought to himself. "I know you are there so just come out and fight."

"Were we just spotted?" said a voice trailing Piccolo.

"It doesn't matter. He is going to die!" another voice said before an explosion lit up the sky.

Piccolo grunted and hit the ground. "Where am I? Shit its c-c-cold!"

Piccolo dodged a fist, cracking the ice. Piccolo landed a kick onto one of the attackers. Piccolo recognized the energies. "Spopovich!" he ducked a punch from the clone and blew chi blast at the both of them. The figure in the middle was holding a body. Piccolo closed his eyes. _Haku!_ He appeared behind one of the Spopovich and snapped its neck. Piccolo rushed over and sliced the other one in half with a chi beam. He flew towards the third figure and threw a punch.

It dodged with ease. "Too slow Namekian!"

A rasp voice laughed. "Pui Pui nice one! Yakon! Drain!"

A giant, spiked, green and scaly lizard grabbed Piccolo by his arms. Piccolo smirked and stretched his hands. "HellZone Grenade!" Millions of chi waves surrounded the battle. "This is the end!" Chi rained on Yakon and Pui Pui, undoubtely killing them. Piccolo rushed towards the leader. "Your reign ends here Babidi!"

Babidi coughed up blood as Piccolo broke his nose and sent him flying. "I'll be back, and next time, you won't win! Papara Papa!" he said to Piccolo before vanishing.

Piccolo knelt down to look for the Majin symbol on Haku's forehead. "Good. He is still Haku."

Haku slowly woke up. "Mr. Piccolo?"

Piccolo nodded and smiled. "Get up boy, we are going to continue with your training."

Haku grinned and hopped up. "Leave any for me?"

"Sorry kid, you wouldn't wake up." Piccolo said, half laughing.

"Hey. What happened here?" said a man in a blue and red spandex jumpsuit with a big "S" in the center. "I've been getting reports of dissapearances, and most of the reports say these men had something to do with it. I'm Superman. Any way, what happened?"

Piccolo smirked. "They stole my student, and I decided to take the law into my own hands."

"Hey Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan said, flying alongside Naruto and Goku, who was carrying Ezio.

Piccolo turned and smiled. "Where are you off too?"

Gohan held up the Dragon Radar. "There is one only five miles of here. Want to join us?"

Piccolo turned to Haku. " Ever heard of the Dragon Balls?"

Haku looked at him strangely. "The Dragon's whats?"

Piccolo shook his head. "You got a lot to learn kid."

Superman looked puzzled. "Let me see that Radar."

Gohan handed him the radar. Superman raised one eyebrow. "Its orange and has a red star on it. Right?"

Gohan nodded. "Have you seen it?"

Superman shook his head. "Only heard of it. On planet Krypton where I am from, we supposedly had a set of our own. We had gathered them in the center of the city to only use in dire emergencies. When our planet was being destroyed, the Namekian elder on Krypton died, rendering the Dragonballs useless. Just before the explosion, I was sent to live here. If I can, I will wish Krypton and all its inhabitants back. As the leader of this group, I say lets go find those Dragonballs."

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Leader? Do you even know why we are looking for them? Some little shit stole our friends and I vowed to get them back. The thing is, the more we fight, the stronger the being that he is trying to manifest will become. I thought it'd be easier to wish them out of Babidi's spell and back here, so if anyone should be leader it will be me."

Superman laughed. "I'm Superman from planet Krypton. You can't get anymore powerful than that."

"I'm Goku, from Earth, and I've fought people that think like that. They usually don't enjoy the outcome." Goku said, angry that Superman would dictate how to save his friends. "You don't even know who I am, or what I've done."

Superman scoffed. "You are an earthling. I will win."

Goku smirked. "From Planet _**VEGETA!**_" Goku's eyes turned a dark, emerald green, his hair stuck on end and Goku went Super Saiyan One with no effort. "Now, I have to go save my friends from imminent destruction. Lets end this."

Superman smirked. _A Saiyan? I haven't fought one of these yet. _"I'll do the honors."

**Hey guys sorry i haven't edited this in a while, had a series of rigorous tests and managed to still get the highest scores on them in my classes and still retained my 4.0 GPA (Woohoo!) any way, its Spring Break and i have nothing better to do, so expect at least five to ten more chapters. CH. 26 will be up soon! Hopefully by the end of tomorrow (Or today?) Seeya and keep reading! and Super man might not be the only DC character in this. Yeah. Seeya later and _REVIEW!_**


	26. Men and Women of Steel clash!

I OWN NOTHING! I MADE UP SOME NAMEKIAN IN THIS CHAPTER SO DON"T ASK, "gOKU 778, THAT ISN'T NAMEKIAN, HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THATS NAMEKIAN?" Because I WILL NOT ANSWER THEM! ahem... **cough** Anyway...

Naruto seemed to remember Goku only going Kaioken. "Hey! Why didn't you do that while fighting me?"

"I did when fighting Kurama. The net levels I only need to go in an important situation. This guy is in the way of saving our friends. Therefore, its important." Goku said, eyes not leaving Superman.

Superman smirked and fazed out. He reappeared behind Goku, ready to land a devastating kick to the Saiyan. Goku easily dodged and landed a punch in his stomach. He followed the punch with a chi blast to the Krypton's face, sending him barreling into a glacier. Superman reappeared in front of Goku. He used his super breath and literally froze Goku. "Match goes to: Superman. Lets go."

Goku spiked his power and shattered the ice and shot a large ball of chi into Superman. "Mimicry: Super Breath!" He said while blowing a fierce, cold wind that smothered the Kryptonian. Superman fired a eye laser beam through the mist. Goku responded with his one handed Kamehameha Wave. The two beams clashed, neither beam gaining any ground at all. Goku grimaced. "I don't have time for this!" Another Goku split from him and ran towards Superman. "Solar Flare!"A bright light smothered the dark, icy land, like the flash a nuke gives off after hitting the ground. Superman dropped his chi beam, and was hit by the wave, and was sent flying into a mountain. Goku went back to his normal form. "I told you. No one dictates how I save my friends."

Superman appeared behind Goku and kicked him in the back. "Take this!"

Goku flipped around and fazed out. He reappeared in Super Saiyan Two. He threw a punch at Superman. Superman caught his fist, and threw a punch with the other. Goku caught it. The two grunted and spiked their chi. Ice chunks swirled around them as Goku's yellow chi and Superman's green chi fought for control. "I'm not going to give up that easily!" He grunted and pushed forward.

Goku smiled. "Alright." Goku fell back and kicked Superman up in the air. "Eat this!". A volley of chi flew from Goku's hands, all racing towards Superman.

"Not that easy!" Superman said while deflecting his chi volley. "Try this on for size." Two rays flew at Goku.

Goku hopped up. "Mimicry: Eye lazer!" Two blue lazers shot from Goku's eyes and clashed with Superman's.

Haku and Naruto fell back. "Did he literally just copy that technique?"

Piccolo nodded. "Every move his opponent uses while he is in the defensive stance, he may have an ability to copy and store that attack, along with form and hand signs into his subconscious. If he saw a genjutsu, there would be a high chance he'd be able to copy it and perfect it."

Goku slowly walked over, still holding the ray perfectly. He grunted and pushed a little farther. He bent down and cupped his hands. "Kame..."

_What is he doing?_ Superman thought to himself.

"Hame..." A blue ball of energy formed in his hands.

_You have to be kidding me_. Superman thought.

"HA!" Goku fired the small version of the wave, repulsing the red energy beams from Superman's eyes.

Naruto looked astonished. "How does he do that?"

"He told it to me like this. The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and the chi is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands, and the hands must be really close. The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The user utters the word "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" as you fire the wave. Like this. Repeat after me." Gohan bent down, cupped his hands, and placed them near his sides. Naruto did the same. "Kame..."

Naruto looked at his stance from the corner of his eye to see if he was doing it correctly. "Kame..."

"Hame..." Gohan smirked as a blue ball of energy formed in his hands.

"Hame..." Naruto stuttered, the fierce cold hitting him.

Gohan thrust his hands forward. "HA!" A phaser two feet thick and blue and white flew from his hands, illuminating the night sky briefly.

Naruto stared at the tiny blue ball of chi forming in his hands. _Whoa... I really am gonna do it..._ He smiled and thrust his hands forward. "HA!" A tiny Kamehameha, only six inches wide, shot from Naruto's hands. "Hey! Why wasn't it all big and terrifying like yours?"

Gohan laughed. "Hey, that's a lot better than I would've done it when I first tried to perform the Kamehameha wave."

Naruto folded his arms and frowned, still watching the fight. Superman caught the wave. He grunted as his face turned red from the force of the wave. _No way this guy could even match my power... this is incredible! Most Kryptonians can't possess the power I have... and this guy and I are pound for pound!_

_How does he still have that much power... Wait..._

A memory of Goku and his bantering flashed in his mind. Goku had just charged up to become a Super Saiyan. "Planet **VEGETA!"**

Superman's eyes widened. "He is actually a Saiyan? They were wiped out along with Krypton!" He strained and whipped the Kamehameha wave into the sky. Goku got into a fighting stance and charged the Kryptonian. Goku and Superman both hit each other and hopped back. Superman smiled. _I guess I might not be the strongest anymore. It has been a while since I have fought like this. I still have no idea who these guys are or what they are about... better call Bats._

Goku pushed a little harder and Superman flew backwards into the glacier. Goku charged up as a purple aura shot all around the glacier. Naruto fell back. "Goku! Thats what got you killed last time!"

Goku turned to him and grinned. "Every near death experience my race has, we come back twice as strong. I am nowhere near the strength you faced in the tournament."

Superman flew at him and threw a flurry of punches into Goku. Goku smirked and hit the side of a glacier. Superman scoffed. "I guess that is the maximum of the power of the Saiyan. Super Saiyan my ass!"

"Why don't you say that to my face? I actually take pride in my hard work and training." Goku said, standing directly behind him.

Superman threw a punch. "Why don't you just get lost?"

Goku fazed out and delivered a hard punch to Superman's nose. Superman hopped back and pulled out a communicator. "Justice League assemble!"

Ezio's eyes widened. "Everyone circle formation outward!"

Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Ezio, Haku, and Naruto hopped into a circle formation into their fighting stances, each with a different form of chi swirling around them, mixed in with the cool air and ice.

"Haku, can your gen jutsu trap more than one person?" Piccolo asked Haku.

Naruto frowned. "Yes."

Haku laughed. "We're friends now right?"

Naruto grumbled. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hey Naruto!" familiar voice said to him from the air.

Naruto turned around. "Sakura! Kakashi Sensei!"

Goku turned. "Kakashi? Uub? How'd you three end up here?"

Kakashi pulled out a mission card. "S-ranked mission, seeing as we are dealing with the Akatsuki, Sasuke, and a few unknown elements, Lady Hokage thought it would be good if the three of us tailed you just in case things got too hot for you guys.

Ezio pulled out his sword. "The strange sporting that strange attire is calling for help!"

Goku saw the red communicator. "Yeah guys, get ready for anything."

Superman nearly crushed the communicator. "Come on get up!"

"Yo what is up my Super Man? The rest of the team and I have found the Dragon Ball and are awaiting orders." The Flash said, Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Martian Man hunter, and Aqua man all present in the room, listening on speaker phone. Hawk Girl and Apache Chief listened in as well.

Superman stared at the group of eight fighters, and pulled out an identifier. "Son Goku, Saiyan, pro fighter, died ten years ago at the Cell games."

Flash laughed. "Relevance?"

"Just listen." Superman said flatly.

Flash along with everyone else fell back in their chairs. "What?"

"Yes. Piccolo, Namekian, pro fighter, died in the Saiyan epidemic."

"Look dude, if you are just saying shit to get us scared-"

"Gohan, Saiyan, student, son of Goku"

"Ok dude seriously we have Bats for this."

"Ezio Auditore, human, Assassin, died in 1524"

"Okay fun is over really-"

"Naruto Uzumaki, human, ninja"

"dude you are scaring me"

"Sakura Haruno, human, ninja"

"STOP"

"Uub Uudjinn, human, pro fighter, Kakashi Hatake, human, ninja"

"If you don't stop i'll"

"Haku... human, ninja, died in land of waves scandal"

"Thats it where are you?"

"Fortress of Solitude. Better hurry, I think Son Goku has been getting pretty anxious. We've been going head to head."

The Flash hung up. "the Joker this guy is, hey guys lets all go over."

Flash and the other seven Super Heroes ran off into the Batmobile, all to laugh at Superman's simple paranoia of the dead. Batman turned on his communicator. "I'll be there in thirty seconds. Flash shut up! And no we are not stopping for snacks Man hunter! We can't stop for a bathroom break we're there! Alright Superman we see you. No more to fear about- wait who are they?"

Goku was tired of waiting. He fazed out and appeared in front of Superman. "Lets fight. I need to find the Dragon fazed out and delivered a kick to Goku's jaw. Goku hopped back and wiped the blood off of his chin. "Thats more like it." Goku dodged Superman's attacks with ease and delivered an earth shattering kick to Superman's nose. Goku charged again. "Kaioken times two!"

Piccolo and the other seven warriors stood frozen, waiting for the slightest movement of Superman's friends. "Now from what I heard, he is calling eight people, which means this should be an even fight. Even then stay on your guard! Haku!"

"Yes Mister Piccolo?" He said, from the corner of his eye.

"Take your weighted cape, shoes, and wristbands off." Piccolo barked at Haku.

"I feel so light!" Haku said, smiling.

"Don't get used to it! I'm adding more weight on it tomorrow!" Piccolo told him.

Gohan laughed. "Just like old times. Don't worry Haku, at least it'll be easier seeing as your power has skyrocketed since I met you."

"Okay.." Haku sighed relieved.

Kakashi had his Sharingan flaring. "There they are!"

Goku and Superman hopped back, waiting for the other to attack.

Superman laughed. "Nine to nine? Interesting enough."

Batman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Man hunter, Wonder Woman, Hawk girl, Apache Chief, and Auqaman stepped out of the car. Flash's eyes widened. "You weren't kidding! That's one for each of us! This shouldn't be a problem for the Justice League!"

Goku gritted his teeth. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS! Kaioken times twenty! I'm not gonna stop beating you until you can't get back up!" Goku fazed out and appeared behind Superman. "Kame..."

Flash hopped back. "How the hell did he get over here that fast? He is just a mere Saiyan!"

Goku charged a bigger version of the Kamehameha. It would be two feet across, and a bright blue. "Hame..." _I don't want to kill the guy. Hold back Goku_ "HA!"

The wave hit Superman full force, sending him flying. Superman flipped around and landed on his feet. "Surround him!" he said as all nine Super Heroes surrounded the enraged Saiyan. Ezio threw a smoke bomb and charged into the smoke.

Goku flew upwards and closed his eyes. "Continuous Kamehameha wave!" Goku sent hundreds of chi waves unto the Justice League.

"Requiescat in pace!" Ezio said to Batman, holding the hidden blade above his head. Batman kicked Ezio off of him.

"Take this!" Batman said as he threw a series of Batarangs at Ezio, who deflected them with his sword. Batman pulled out his katana and charged.

Superman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Apache Chief, and Martian Manhunter surrounded Goku. Goku smirked. "Well this doesn't seem fair. Explosive Wave!" A wave of bright yellow knocked back the five Justice League members, as well as everything on the big piece of ice they fought on. Goku was hovering over water, already starting to re freeze. "Now. Lets get this started!"

The five began swinging at Goku from all sides. "Why can't I hit this guy?"

Goku ducked a kick. "My turn! Multiple Zanku fist!" Goku began to attack in all directions, pummeling the five, allowing Goku some breathing room_ I can't keep up Kaioken like this... Lets see what just Super Saiyan Two does for me. _Goku reverted back to Super Saiyan Two and fazed out above Superman. "Zanku-" A giant green fist squashed Goku in between a glacier. Goku felt his ribs break and began to scream in pain. A giant wave of chi from the injured Saiyan caused ice shards to hurl at everything.

Goku fazed out behind Green Lantern. Martian Manhunter appeared from the ground and held Goku down while the other four beat the snot out of him. "Destructive Wave!" Piccolo said, burning Man hunter's hands. Man hunter appeared from the ground and charged Piccolo. "Na deo tariwa keda (You are slow for a Martian)"

Man hunter grimaced, "Tiju kamek Bantha Fodder (Eat poop Bantha food)"

Piccolo smirked and kicked Man hunter in his chest, knocking the wind out of him. "Kopli nara kaw zade (I'll make you eat those words)"

Man hunter sunk into the ground, directly under Piccolo. Piccolo hopped up. "Na I! Tamik tel la zu shi Imakda (Take this! I'll beat you to death!)" Piccolo sent a volley into the ground where Man hunter was ready to Ambush him. Piccolo dropped to the ground.

"Na I!" Man hunter tried to grasp Piccolo's foot. Piccolo stretched his arm and ripped Man hunter from the ground and whipped him into a mountain. "Light Grenade!

All Man hunter saw was a flash of yellow and suddenly, he was fearing for his life.

Gohan had the Flash by the ropes. "You know you aren't the first person to be the fastest in the universe."

Flash threw a punch and Gohan dodged with ease. "Shut up! Who are you guys?"

Gohan hit Flash in the chin, sending him soaring upwards. Gohan fazed out and appeared behind the Flash. "The goods guys."

Flash fell to the ground but hopped back up. "That is our job."

Gohan dropped into Demon stance. "You just got laid off."-

Wonder Woman didn't expect Sakura to be this strong. "How old are you?"

Sakura sent a bone breaking punch into Wonder Woman's stomach. "SEVENTEEN!" Wonder Woman flew backwards into a big pile of snow. She was greeted by Sakura's sandal kicking her in the chin. Wonder Woman couldn't control the spinning in her head. Sakura hopped back. "I was hoping for more of a fight."

Wonder Woman stood up and felt blood. "I don't care who you are; but prepare to feel the wrath of the Amazon!"

Sakura smiled . "That is more like it!"

Uub and the Apache Chief stood still, waiting for the other to move. Uub bent into the turtle stance. "Who should start?"

Apache smiled. "The turtle. Very serene spirit. Too bad serenity won't help you in this battle."

Uub bit his thumb at the Apache. "Care to start?"

"Too bad I must kill someone this young." Apache said.

"Kill me? You can't kill anything while standing still." Uub said, smirking.

"Then come at me young child." the Apache said, waiting for the other to attack.

Uub fazed out. "I guess youngest first?"

Kakashi had his Sharingan flaring. Hawk Girl charged at him, mace swinging. Kakashi dodged her sloppy swipes with ease and slashed her in the back with a kunai. "You are very sloppy."

Hawk Girl swung again. "You are annoying!"

Kakashi pulled out his romance novel and began to read. "Fair enough. I really thought you would be more of a fight."

Hawk Girl threw her mace at Kakashi. "Eat this you bastard!"

Kakashi caught it and whipped it into the side of the mountain. Kakashi fazed out and reappeared behind Hawk Girl, Kunai dripping with blood. "Too slow."

Hawk Girl felt something wet on her side and felt pain. She touched it and her fingers were painted red. She fazed out and appeared behind Kakashi. Kakashi ducked and flipped Hawk Girl. He placed his bookmark in his book and bent into stance. "Now. Come at me."

Haku had Aqua man trapped in a gen jutsu. "Enjoy my ice mirrors!"

Aqua man laughed. "You fool, I command water! Ice proves nothing against me."

"How about blades?" Haku said, pulling out four kunai.

"My boy, what does that have to do with anything?" Aquaman asked, scratching his head.

"Eat Kunai!" Haku said, whipping the kunai at the hero.

Naruto and Green Lantern finally hit a stale mate. "Well Naruto, who should begin?"

"My pleasure! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said, already throwing himself at Green Lantern.

"They are fighting amongst themselves. Frieza, Cooler, fuse. You will deploy soon." A voice told Frieza and Cooler.

Frieza and Cooler stood parallel of each other and grabbed the dark potara. "Saikyo no Fusion!" they said simultaneously. A dark aura surrounded them and flared in a spike. A man resembling Cooler's colors but Frieza's height and first form shape was all that remained. "Sir, should I extract my revenge yet?"

"No. spread them out a bit more. We have Vegeta, and Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, AND Uub are out of the village. Get the rest of them out, it'll be easier to capture the first Jinchiruki. But be patient. He should be no match for you, Coolza." he said calmly.

_**i literally did this on a four hour trip to Chicago. please subscribe and or review**_


	27. KaioCrane!

**I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing! I own nothing! Guess what? I OWN NOTHING! POO!**

"I'm coming at you Yamcha! Shaolin Palm!" Krillin said, his palm with a white aura forming around it.

"Bring it on Krillin! Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha said back, "Tunneling Fang Fist!"

Kiba's eyes widened. "Tunneling Fang Fist?"

Yamcha missed but followed up with a flying kick aimed at Krillin's face. Krillin hopped back. "Kamehameha!"

Yamcha followed suit. "Kamehameha!"

The two beams of blue clashed, Krillin's almost instantly taking over. _Kame what? _Kiba thought, rubbing the huge lump on his head.

Krillin charged up. "Now for the finish. Four Witches technique!" Two extra arms sprouted from Krillin's ribs and charged up a second wave. "Try this one on Yamcha! Kamehameha!"

The second beam hit Yamcha and he flew out of the dojo's doors. "Fourteen you, zero me, zero Kiba."

Kiba stood up. "You really are something else Krillin."

Krillin bent into fighting stance. "Who wants to go again?"

Yamcha groaned. "Really dude? You need to start training with someone like Goku or Vegeta."

Krillin cringed at the thought of training with Vegeta. "I'd rather not."

"Hey Kiba, who are your friends? I don't have time now. Have you guys by chance seen Aoi or anyone carrying a crackling thunder sword?" Shizune said, rushing into the dojo.

"Thunder Sword?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes. Come with me." She read the bandit insignia on Yamcha's old orange and green outfit. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Krillin laughed. "Don't worry he is with us."

Shizune read Krillin's kanji. "Turtle? What school are you from?"

"Master Roshi. Same with Yamcha and Goku, who I think has a thing with the Hokage. Ever since we met, he has been getting all the hotties."

Shizune rolled her eyes. "Never mind." and in a cloud of smoke, disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Samui, I think we are being followed." Tien told her as he, Samui, Karui, Omoi,and Chiaotzu raced through the desert, after attaining a tip from a spy about the Akatsuki's plan to capture the first Jin-Chiruki, or Gaara.<p>

"What makes you say that?" Karui asked him.

"I can sense five big power levels heading our way. They're coming in fast too... STOP!" Tien turned around, already in Crane stance. "BYAKUGAN!" All the veins in his fore head bulged as his third eye turned completely white. "I can see you damn it! Come out!"

"Mud Chakra Prison!" A voice said from nowhere.

Samui had heard of this jutsu before. "JUMP!" Tien, Samui, and Chiaotzu jumped before a giant dome of mud and solid stone would have trapped them. "Karui! Omoi! Are you okay?"

Two muffled voices said, "Yes!" from inside the dome.

_Idiots... _Samui thought before landing on the ground, Tanto drawn.

Tien looked up and spotted the six figures. "There!"

The one who hit the ground first had two red dots on his pale, white skinned forehead; he was spindly and lean,had white hair, and a sword that looked like a sharpened bone. "I'm Kimimaro. Please, let me introduce the rest of my team before you kill yourselves. That is Jirobo, the one with the orange cul-desac." Jirobo was a bit fat, with small eyes and a fat grin. "Meet Kidomaru. He is the only guy with eight arms you'll see before you die." He had tan skin, long black hair in a ponytail and a crazy, maniacal grin. "Meet Tayuya." She had long, unkempt red hair, covered in a purple hat similar to Piccolo's. She had fair skin, and like the rest, had a maniacal smile on their face. "Finally, meet Sakon and Ukon." They had pale skin like Kimimaro, had grayish blue hair and had blue lips.

Tien smirked. "Two for each of us. I get Spider boy and Mister Bone Mass over there. Chiaotzu, why don't you get Thing one and Thing two. Samui, how about you take tub of lard and she hobo over there. Now, I would like to know. Who are you and why are you attacking?"

Kimimaro smirked. "I guess, since this is their last day. We are Orochimaru's sub-ordinates. When his body withers and dies he gets 'transferred' to one of our body. Seeing as I have the bone manipulation Kekkai Genkai, you would think I would be his first pick. Then he got a hold of Sasuke, and well I got bumped to second."

"So, you are basically giving some creep who could die at any moment your soul, in exchange for nothing?" Samui asked, wearing her stoic expression.

Kimimaro's eyes widened. "You don't understand! This is for power! Much more than you fools could ever imagine! And _we_ possess it!"

"Then show me." Tien said, raising into the Crane Stance; calling Kimimaro's so called bluff.

Kimimaro smiled. "Okay then." His skin turned a pale purple, and a giant, purple, lizard like tail grew from his back. His eyes turned black with a gold ring around the pupils. "How about it?"

Tien smirked. "You still have half of the experience I have in the field. Come at me."

Kidomaru's skin was a pale purple, and his eyes were also black with gold pupils. "Well then. Should we start?"

"No. That is my job!" Tien said before fazing out.

Jirobo and Tayuya surrounded Samui. Jirobo's skin was a dark red, his hair now long and shaggy, two horns formed on hid fore head. Tayuya's skin was brown, red hair now past her waist, and even more unruly than before. Two long horns twisted and turned until they stopped growing. "Alright stupid lets fight!"

In one quick sweep she cut a gash in Jirobo's chest and barely scratched Tayuya, "Calling me stupid is _not_ cool."

Jirobo felt his chest. _How the hell did she move that fast?_ He thought before Samui cut his leg. _Damn!_

"You got it coming now!"

Chiaotzu had Sakon and Ukon in the air with his telekinetic powers. "Put us the hell down you brat!"

Chiaotzu laughed. "No. Your breaths stink."

Sakon threw a shiruken. "Take this you piece of shit!"

Chiaotzu dodged, but in doing so dropped the levitation technique on Sakon and Ukon. "Geez... Oh no..."

Sakon laughed. "Come and get it you piece of shit!"

Ukon swung at Chiaotzu, who dodged with ease. "Silly, you've already called me that! Say something more original." He stuck his tongue out.

"Shut up!" Sakon charged at Chiaotzu.

Chiaotzu powered up. A purple aura swirled around him. "Kaioken!" a purple energy spiked and burst in a shock wave, knocking Sakon and Ukon flat on their butts.

Tien felt Chiaotzu's power level spike._ I guess a few extra years at King Kai's place really does pay off. I've been saving this for a rainy day, but Chiaotzu already has being a barber on me._ "Kaioken!" A purple shock wave slammed into Kimimaro and Kidomaru. (King Kai didn't train them for nothing :p)

Kimimaro felt the extreme rise in Tien's energy that made his bone rattle. "What the hell is that... It looks like a gate technique but his life force isn't dropping... Kekkei Genkai maybe? No... an energy Kekkai Genkai.. thats-"

Tien interrupted Kimimaro's self conversation with a punch in the face. He delivered a hard kick to his face, sending him flying. He crouched and three kunai whizzed past his head. Tien's other two arms planted a series of earth shattering punches to Kidomaru's stomach. Tien fazed out and reappeared next to Kimimaro. "Dodompa!" Tien yelled as a thin yellow beam of energy skinned Kimimaro.

Kimimaro felt the burn. "Was that... chakra?"

"Spider sticking Spit!" Kidomaru yelled as golden web shot at Tien and grabbed him. Kidomaru pulled out a kunai and began retracting the web quickly. Tien stuck his foot out and kicked the web user right in the face.

Tien grabbed the web and swung him into the ground. "Try this!"

Kidomaru kept going in and out of consciousness. He felt his face. "Why is it so hot?" He pulled his hand away and began to stare at the pool of blood beginning to form on the ground.

Tien appeared above him. "Machinegun fist! Sixteen witches technique!" Sixteen arms appeared from his back and began to pummel Kidomaru.

Kidomaru smirked. "Armor of Sticky Gold!" a gold glow surrounded Kidomaru, and Tien was slowly stepping back. "You can't hurt me Tien Shinhan. Go ahead. Waste your energy."

Tien smirked. "Try this! Machinegun Dodompa!" Thousand of tiny Dodompa rays began to impale Kidomaru from all sides. One hit his heart, and Kidomaru slumped to the ground; dead. Tien turned around and cracked his neck, then fell into fighting stance, all sixteen arms poised to attack at any moment.

Kimimaro's eyes widened. _He just killed Kidomaru just like that! Like it was no big deal! Who is this guy... really..._ A huge bone spiral charged at Tien.

Tien's eyes widened as he dodged it. "Is that... bone?"

Kimimaro smirked. "Yes it is. It'll be the last working bone you'll ever see."

"Did you know the average bone can take up to thirty five hundred pounds of pressure?" Tien asked rhetorically, "Guess how much I can dish out?"

The two fazed out in blurs of bones and arms. Chiaotzu had Sakon buried twenty thousand feet underground. Sakon wasn't going to dig through at least four miles of soil. Ukon clenched his fists. "My brother! You'll pay for that you dumb ass!"

Chiaotzu bit his thumb and flicked it. "Nah nah na boo boo!" Ukon charged at him. Chiaotzu flew up in the air. "Lets finish this! Chi Blast Cannon!" Ukon saw the flash of yellow then darkness. " Hey Tien! I did it!"

Tien punched Kimimaro in the stomach and gave a quick thumbs up. "Go help Samui!"

Chiaotzu agreed when he saw Tayuya and her three oni surrounding her. Chiaotzu charged, but intercepted by Jirobo. "Come on pipsqueak! At least provide a little challenge!"

Chiaotzu kicked him in the face. "Can you provide a challenge first?"

"Hey where are Sakon and Ukon?" Jirobo asked, wiping the blood off his forehead. That pipsqueak kicks pretty hard.

"One is four miles under. The other is in the loser's dojo in the sky. Dodompa!" Chiaotzu said, sending the beam racing towards Jirobo.

Samui slashed on all sides, none seeming to hit. Tayuya laughed. "You're slow. Probably due to those big knockers you have."

Samui smirked. "At least I have some!" She sliced one's arm off. It just kept charging over and over.

Tayuya frowned. "I have some... I just want people to pay more attention to my face."

"I look better on my worst day then you on your best." Samui said, rolling her eyes.

Tayuya charged, playing an ominous tune. The three oni grew at least two feet. "I'll pound you so hard you'll regret that statement!"

"Try this. Chi Blast Cannon!" Tien said, hopping back, firing a one handed chi wave. Kimimaro barely blocked it, as it dug a hole into the bone. Tien smirked. "Gotcha! Neo Tri Beam!"

Kimimaro put up his guard again as hundreds of large waves of chi concentrated on one spot. Kimimaro grunted and pushed back on the beam. "How the hell can this guy dish out so much power in one sitting! My curse seal is at my limit seeing as I haven't fought since that wretched Naruto... What made people like him and Tien so strong..."

Naruto stood in front of an unconscious Gaara and Lee. "I'm not going to let you hurt my friends. I've trained my ass off for freaks like you, so come on! Lets finish this!" he said, half crying. A large ball of chakra formed in his hand. Bigger than Kimimaro had ever seen before. "RASENGAN!" In a flash, he planted the ball into Kimimaro's stomach.

"How are you so fast?" Kimimaro said as the hole in his chest opened up, black blood spraying everywhere. His vision blurred as he saw a veil of sand slowly turn his vision to black.

Kimimaro concentrated on the overwhelming wave. "No... This is the ultimate power! I will not lose!"

Tien grunted. "KIAI!" the wave burst through the bone and hit Kimimaro full force, slamming him to the ground.

Kimimaro's vision blurred, as the same veil of sand slowly dimmed his vision. Orochimaru cackled in his head. "Kimimaro, prepare to feel the ultimate power!" Kimimaro slashed Orochimaru's picture in his head. "Liar. You never really cared."

"So the last horse finishes the race." said Orochimaru before Kimimaro blacked out.

Tien joined Samui, taking two oni on at once. "Hey Samui, holding up?"

"Yeah just fighting a monster and three oni." Samui said sarcastically.

"Tien fazed out and reappeared behind one oni. "TRI BEAM!" The monster disintegrated into dust.

Tayuya grasped her flute. "What!" She began to play a furious tune, similar to Seven Nation Army.

A calm tune played above them. Tien smiled and waved to the player. "Tapion!"

Tapion was roughly six feet tall, had light skin, a mohawk (similar style to that of the Supreme Kai) of bright red hair, elfish ears, and something that looked like a golden head band covered the bald surface of his head . "Hey Tien."

"How did you leave the ocarina?" Tien just realized.

"A pair of men in black cloaks with red clouds stormed the Kai planet. Supreme Kai released me and I thought we were going to die; when suddenly they vanished. I had not fought that hard since Mapion died; and honestly, I would have preferred Hirudegarn." Tapion said to the tri clops.

"You mean... they could have taken on a Super Saiyan Three Gotenks or Goku pound for pound?" Tien had trouble believing it.

"Yes. The destruction they left... was horrifying. Kibito was killed in the massacre, Supreme and Elder Kai held off until they vanished." Tapion clenched his fists. "Watch your ears!"

Tayuya heard and closed her ears. He belted a note on the ocarina. A roar emitted from the ocarina and obliterated the two oni. "What type of attack was that?"

Chiaotzu trapped Jirobo in his own trap. "Say Uncle!"

Jirobo began to pound at the rock. "This one... air tight... can't... breathe!" Jirobo lost the last of his oxygen and laid there to rest.

Chiaotzu kicked Tayuya hard in the temple and knocked her out. Kimimaro groaned and slowly stood up. "Liar... this isn't the way..." He repeated it over and over again. "LIAR!" Bones pounded an imaginary Orochimaru. "You promised power... I always ended up a victim to it. I'll get you!" He picked up Tayuya. Tien got into fighting stance. Kimimaro motioned him out of the way. "Its not your fight. I have a score to settle with Orochimaru. He will see the monster he had created."

Tien saw himself in the boy and remembered what Goku did for him. "Why don't you train with us. Don't fight with his power, you'll just prove that he wields the ultimate power. Using the power, a lighter power, I was able to progress. Trust me; I have been through the same situation. Tell Tayuya. Think about it."

Tien, Chiaotzu, Samui, Karui and Omoi found their original direction and left the battle ground.

* * *

><p>The men wore black hoods, each with a pale white skin, black eyes, and long, crooked teeth. They pulled out two lightsabers and charged towards Trunks and Ino. Trunks flew up in the air. In a series of quick hand motions and signs, a ball of yellow, crackling energy form on on palm."Burning Attack!" Trunks said as the hooded Sith master put up his sword to defend himself, and used a force push to delay the wave. Ino locked eyes with the pad-wan. She made a hand signal.<p>

"I got you now!" She said to him telepathically.

The sith laughed and answered her telepathically. "You think mind control will work on a sith? You are sorely mistaken."

Ino smirked. "Exactly. You might want to block that."

Trunks let the wave fly. "EAT IT!"

The young sith held up his saber to brace the impact. He is a sith. He should be able to handle it right?

"Nenju!" The master said before the pad-wan was obliterated into dust. The sith turned his attention to Trunks and lifted his hand.

Trunks couldn't breathe. Hands squeezed his throat, nearly snapping his wind pipe. "Wh-what the hell?" Trunks choked out before he was whipped to the ground.

Ino kicked the sith in the face and pulled out a kunai, swiping wildly at the sith master. "Force choke? Really?"

The sith used the force to whip her into a building. Trunks pulled out his futuristic sword. A large, buzzing, electrified piece of metal blade shot out of the bulky, heavy hilt and the two blades clashed.

The Sith master smiled. "You are strong for a young boy. I sense a lot of built up anger and rage in you. What happened? Family dead? Friends dead?"

Trunks went Super Saiyan and swiped at the sith, who easily ducked. "YOU DON'T KNOW!" _This guy easily outmatches me in skill. I can't let this guy get to me too, i'll be a goner_. He thought to himself. The two swords clashed again. A purple fog covered the sith.

A female voice yelled from above them. "Poisonous Fog Jutsu!" Shizune dropped down. "Mr. Trunks, i'd like to ask about-"

Trunks and Ino ran in the fog. "Ino. Miss on purpose. He mustn't feel like he got hit, or else the attack won't be a kill. I have an attack that Sykes them out." They swiped quickly and precise with their blades. The fog cleared. _Tell me I missed._

"Or just run into the potentially poisonous fog... why do I even bother?" Shizune mumbled.

The sith laughed. "You might be fast but that was not worth a damn! You missed!"

Trunks smirked and placed his palm out. "Burning Slash!" A huge yellow phaser flew from his hand and obliterated the sith. Trunks smirked. "Another one Bites the Dust."

A raspy voice from behind him cackled. "Quite a lot of energy put out. Is that sword making you slow?"

Trunks, Ino, and Shizune quickly turned around. "How did you-"

"I'm faster than you three combined. Come at me." The sith said.

Shizune smirked and threw a smoke bomb down. "Trunks! Ino! do it now!"

Shizune began to rain needles on the sith. Ino began to slash her kunai inside the went Ascended Super Saiyan and began to cut wildly. A huge vortex warped the smoke, leaving a spaceship, with the sith inside it. The sith laughed. "Still too slow." The spaceship burst into a speed faster than Trunks could think a ship could travel. Trunks found his cloak. Inside it, a small, twelve inch long one and a half inch wide lightsaber hilt, with wires sprouting from the top remained. It had a silver handle with streaks of black and gold from the bottom of the hilt to the tip. Trunks popped out a capsule with a tool box. "I got the Thunder Sword. Thats why I, well, whipped it at your window and that is why these guys attacked me." He rubbed his head. "Sorry."

Shizune tossed him the Thunder Sword capsule. "You obviously know more Battojutsu (Literally meaning sword jutsu) than us. I need to place it in the Hokage relic sanctuary immediately."

Trunks nodded and laughed as a buzzing sound grew from the object he was fixing. It was a bright green blade, made purely from energy. Trunks swung it around a few times. "Its so light... the machinery is amazing! Way advanced probably too advanced for Capsule itself!" Trunks pressed the red button on the hilt and the blade retracted. Trunks placed it in a capsule titled, "Green Light-saber." Trunks grabbed the Thunder Sword. "Where is the location of the Hokage sanctuary?"

"In a secret entrance way inside the Forest of Death." Shizune said. Trunks pulled out a large bleeping device attached to his wrist. He touched the screen a couple times then put it away.

"What was that giant thing on your arm?" Ino asked.

"A pip-boy 4000. In the future, all the major countries fought each other for resources, which eventually turned into a nuclear holocaust. Everyone not fighting in the war obtained one of these. The world I fought so hard for eventually turned on itself." Trunks clenched his fists. " At fourteen, I had already became a major problem for the three major sides of the war. The NCR, Legion, and Mr. House. I'll tell you the rest later, but I've been trying to go into THAT building over there."

Shizune saw what building he was trying to get into. "Hot Springs huh? Yeah go on. At least one of us gets a break."

Krillin, Yamcha, and Kiba landed next to Shizune. " I heard Trunks yelling. Whats up?" Krillin asked.

Trunks laughed. "You guys are a bit late. He was fast."

Yamcha gulped. "How fast?"

**_Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated in like forever but ive had school work dumped on me. the people who favorite me as an author or my story gets an excerpt from my next fanfiction once this one is over with!_**


	28. The Prince is Back

**I own... ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**

"Try this one on Superman!" Goku said as his aura turned a bright yellow. His hair grew longer than before, as spiky, crackling power swirled around him. "Think you can handle a Super Saiyan Two?"

Superman stepped back. "Two? The legend never said anything about an ascended, let alone a second level!"

Goku smirked. "Yeah. Vegeta said that too. Piccolo. How about we end this now! Dragon Rush!"

Piccolo nodded. "Mystic split!" Another Piccolo split from him and fought Martian Man Hunter. Piccolo's aura turned red as he charged the Martian as well.

Goku fazed out, and reappeared behind the Krypton, Kamehameha wave fully charged. "HA!" The wave hit Superman at point blank range and sent him flying. Goku fazed out and kicked him up in the air. Goku tried to kick him again, but Superman agilely dodged the kick, and tried to deliver his own. "Hey you Okay?" Goku taunted before successfully planting a punch into Superman's face, knocking him farther upwards. Goku then fazed out, and the duo locked into a flurry of melee attacks. Goku fazed out and kicked Superman in the spine, sending him face first into the ground.

Superman saw red and his knuckles bled. "How the hell does a Saiyan grub have so much power? A Saiyan elite like Vegeta maybe but a son of Bardock? Thats just not possible!"

Goku sped towards Superman, and planted his knee into Superman's spine. Superman yelled in pain and scrambled to his feet. "Who are you!" He fired a laser beam at Goku. Goku dodged but it clipped his Senzu beans, which disintegrated.

Goku kneed Superman in the stomach. The Krypton blacked out. "WE NEED TO FINISH THIS NOW!"

Goku flew over to Ezio's location. Ezio's chi was becoming smaller by the second. _Shit._ "Ezio!"

"Goku!" A voice yelled from inside the smoke Ezio created.

"Requiescat en Pace (Rest in peace)!" Another voice said from inside the smoke. Goku flew in and kicked the voice, which turned out to be Batman, holding a bloodied batarang.

Goku spun around, dissipating the smoke. He saw Ezio's bloodied body laying there, a huge gash in his chest. Ezio moaned. "This is it. Anyone have two pennies?"

Goku grimaced. "It's not the end. We'll finish the fight, and..." Goku swallowed hard. "Abort... the mission-"

Ezio grunted. "I am but one man dying for the sake of many. If this is it, then it is the will of G-d."

Goku smiled. "We will save you. If not, I have a feeling i'll meet you real soon."

Ezio laughed, "Willing to meet death head on? You'd make a Maestro Assassino."

Goku turned back to the rest of his friends and charged.

"Cherry Bullet!" All eight Piccolos said, surrounding the Martian. The Martian sunk into the earth and dragged the seven clones with him. Piccolo grimaced in pain, seeing as he felt the attack being dealt to every one of his clones, just multiply the pain by seven. Goku appeared and slammed the sunken Martian with a flurry of chi waves.

The Martian bellowed in pain and resurfaced. Piccolo appeared behind Martian and held him still in the one spot. "FULL NELSON!"

Goku began to wail on the Martian. Piccolo began to rapidly hit the Martian in the kidneys. "Take this!" Goku hit the Martian between the eyes and the Martian blacked out. A flash of red and yellow blurred past them. A Super Saiyan Two Gohan came charging from in between Goku and Piccolo, and fazed out.

Flash hopped to his feet. "Now where is that little-"

"Soaring Dragon Strike!" Gohan planted an uppercut in Flash's nose, sending him flying. Gohan followed with a series of chi waves, all hitting their target. Flash is defenseless in the air. Gohan turned to Sakura and Wonder Woman and disappeared.

Goku heard Naruto yelp in pain. Goku turned and saw him being crushed to death by Green Lantern's ring. "Hang on Naruto!" Goku fazed out.

Piccolo appeared behind Haku, instantly entering the Ice Mirrors that Haku created. "_He still hasn't realized its fake?"_

Haku smirked and shook his head. _Ready?_

Piccolo charged two balls of chi in his hands. "Plague of Hail!" Thousands of burning hailstones pounded Auqaman.

Haku pulled out a Kunai with a burning sign that read ''explosive''. "Now for the finish." Haku whipped the kunai at Aquaman. A bright light then an explosion ended the jutsu.

Piccolo gave Haku a thumbs up. "Nice. You've gotten faster. We're going to have to fix that aren't we?"

"Yes Sensei." Haku grumbled.

"I'll help Uub. Haku, you help Kakashi. Quick before Kakashi finishes her off." Piccolo said, keeping his eye on the Apache Chief, whose power level spiked.

Haku nodded. "Gotcha, but I think Kakashi doesn't need my help anymore."

Kakashi flipped another page, "Damn it Jiraiya always leaving it on a cliffhanger… Oh shes not getting up." He flipped another page and put in his Love Love Paradise bookmark. Hawk girl was lying unconscious on the ice. Kakashi closed his book. "Might as well help Naruto."

Haku turned to see a super huge Apache Chief. "Okay, giant enemy numero two here we go." He took a hard breath and fazed out.

* * *

><p>A group of Chunin patrolled the outskirts of Konoha. One pointed at something and began to count. "One hundred one unidentified flying objects coming fast! Their chakra levels are through the roof! Kannju! Should we contact A.N.B.U.?"<p>

One of the dots in the sky dropped to the ground, right in front of the group. Crackling yellow hair, blue Saiyan elite armor, and a large ''M'' on his forehead. "I'll do it, just sit back and feel the pain Earth scum!"

He punched a hole through one Chunin, and sent four beams into the other's hearts. His partners came down, wearing the same outfits and "M" on their foreheads. One was bald, the other had messy, spiky, long, black hair, and one had hair similar to Goku but wore a gray suit of armor. "Prince Vegeta. Orders?"

"Scour the village for Kakarot. Don't destroy the village if there is a Dragon Ball. Kill anyone and anything in your way." Vegeta said smirking. "When we find Kakarot, direct him to me."

They rejoined the other ninety seven soldiers and dispersed, swarming the village. Yamcha and Krillin ran through the streets, filled with death, blood, and battle. Krillin found Vegeta. "Vegeta! What the heck is going on?"

Vegeta laughed. "My business is not with you baldy. Tell me where Kakarot is before I kill you."

Krillin noticed the "M" on Vegeta's forehead. "No… You… you didn't!"

"Fool. Last time was only a test trial of my _true_ power. Step out of my way or tell me where he is." Vegeta didn't look at him.

"Like I'm going to tell you Vegeta-" Krillin thought about it for a minute. _Goku or Piccolo will probably be the only ones who can stop him. Might as well bring the fight to them. Its nine on one! Vegeta will be crushed! _Krillin smirked. "In that case…" he pulled out the dragon radar. " He is right there."

Vegeta smirked. "Nappa! Raditz! Turles! Waste him."

Krillin swallowed hard as the three Saiyan warriors rushed towards him. _Gotta lead them into town. Besides for Vegeta I feel exactly one hundred dark chi. Yamcha and Trunks are still in the villa__ge, but that would still be three to one hundred! I guess I have to rally the still alive warriors and hope we come out alive. _He flipped around. "DESTRUCTO DISC!" A giant yellow spinning disc of energy was whipped at the three assailants. Raditz and Turles managed to dodge it. Nappa's midside was clipped by the attack. Krillin flew upward. "Homing Ki Shot!" Four giant blue balls of Ki flew at the three Saiyans.

Nappa smirked, and winced from the pain . "Little shit got faster!"

Raditz laughed. "Probably learned how to not get bitch slapped into a house."

Turles laughed. "Let's make his death _especially_ painful."

Krillin directed the attacks to chase them to Konoha. "Four… Three… Two… One! _Thank you King Kai_ SPIRIT DOME!"

King Kai rung in telepathically "Sorry Krillin, you're welcome, killing Arrancars, they can't move!" King Kai laughed at the crawling male Arrancar. "Thought you couldn't survive even ten times gravity? We got ourselves a _REAL_ badass over here."

The male Arrancar grunted. "How the hell do you stand?"

Bubbles flinged poop at the Arrancar. "Ooh ooh Ah ah!"

Gregory began to smash slowly flying monsters with the test hammer. "You tell him Bubbles."

King Kai laughed. "Be there in a sec."

Krillin smirked and flew inside the dome and found Yamcha with Master Roshi and Kiba. "There are exactly one hundred of these guys. You ready for a little pay back?"

Yamcha smirked. "Twenty Five for each of us?"

Krillin smirked. "Yeah. Kiba! Roshi! You guys ready?"

Roshi went to Max Power. "Bring it!"

Kiba howled. "Let's Go Akamaru!"

Nappa buzzed on a communicator. "These four want a massacre! Twenty five for each of us. Everyone down here now!"

All one hundred Saiyan soldiers in an instant appeared surrounding the four. Kiba gulped. "I think we should call in extra support."

Yamcha laughed. "These lousy guys are no match for us."

Bardock and King Vegeta appeared from the ground with Bardock's original team of four, made of him, Tora, Borga, and Fasha. King Kai appeared next to them. Nappa scoffed. "King Vegeta. I always had a feeling you'd be the one to betray the Saiyans.

King Vegeta looked at Nappa straight in the eye. "It is you Nappa, who has betrayed us.

Instead of fighting Frieza and dying like a hero, you cower under his rule and die by my son's hand. Think of the irony."

"Ten for each of you guys then?" Nappa asked.

Krillin bent into fighting stance. "It'll be less fun, but okay."

Tsunade, leading a group of 90, including Trunks, Neji, Lee, and Might Gai surrounded the ten little groups. "One for each of you. I knew there would be some kind of invasion, but against an enemy like these?" _What the hell are you up to Orochimaru_?

The hundred on hundred battle commenced. Krillin really hoped he had measured the Saiyan's power correctly.

* * *

><p>"Come in." Gaara said not looking up from his work.<p>

Two figures with black cloaks with red clouds on them hid under straw hats. "Come with us. You don't want it painful."

Gaara recognized them. _Akatsuki?_ He kicked the desk and it flew towards to the two Akatsuki. Two giant sand clawed hands came out from Gaara's gourd. He cracked his neck and knuckles and smirked. "Let us commence! Ooh I haven't been able to kill scum in a while… Please do the honors." An explosion from on top of the roof sent shards of wood, cement, and glass onto the floor. A giant white bird swooped from above and the two akatsuki hopped on its back. Gaara smirked and leaped in the air. "Try this bitch!" Shukaku-Gaara said as he whipped hard crystals of sand at the bird which dodged them with ease.

One of the akatsuki laughed. "Try this on for size!" Three kunai hit Gaara.

"Oh my… kunai I'm so afraid!" Gaara smirked.

A huge explosion sent Gaara flying into the side of a building. He hit his head and was bleeding from a gash in his cheek pretty bad. "Stop toying with me Deidara!"

Deidara smirked. "Sasori, finish him."

Sasori leaped from the bird. A puppet copy of the third Kazekage appeared, with seals in his arms. Thousands of kunai began to hit the Shukaku who blocked them using his sand shield. The Kazekage puppet fazed out and reappeared inside of the sand shield, and shot a large puff of poison in Shukaku's face.

Gaara's vision turned fuzzy. He swiped wildly at the two akatsuki. They moved extremely fast. The last thing Gaara would hear in a while was the deafening roar of the explosion behind him.

* * *

><p>Vegeta checked his scouter. "Good… I got him… Watch out Kakarot! I'll take you and all your friends out one by one then destroy this- Ouch… he said it wouldn't hurt…" Two holes on his shoulder were colored orange and it burned. Vegeta's eyes turned black with gold pupils inside them. His skin turned a dark purple and his hair turned a dark blue. He felt an unknown power surge through him. His hair spiked up even more as a black aura pulsated and swirled around him. Vegeta smirked. "So… this is what <em>real<em> power is like… those low levels have no chance." He pressed a button on his scouter. "Raditz! Search for Kakarot. I need to test something out."

Raditz dodged a kunai knife as he obliterated the young Chunin. He went Super Saiyan. His bite wounds burned with life. His eyes turned black with gold pupils inside them. His skin turned a dark purple and his hair turned a dark blue. He smirked and flew off in search of his brother.

* * *

><p>Ghost Rider was at the ropes. "Yusuke!"<p>

Yusuke took another blow to the stomach before being knocked to the ground. The giant monster they had attacked spawned mini-ME's, all with the same strength as the monster. "WHAT?"

Ghost Rider destroyed one. "We can't keep up like this. The Saiyan army was overrun by Orochimaru's forces and Vegeta!"

Yusuke hopped back and fired a giant spirit wave at a group of saibamen before kicking the mini monster in the groin. "Where are the reinforcements?"

Ghost Rider grimaced. "We are the reinforcements!" Ghost Rider bit a chunk out of a mini-me. Blood sprayed all over the rider as he decapitated another one with his hand. "I have an idea! Its gonna take some time but try and back me up! The chief demon Mephisto must be going insane trying to control the demons down here. Maybe he'll help us!"

Yusuke's eyes widened. "That's it! Koenma should be able to help us! Bardock! John!"

Ghost Rider was strangling an arrancar with his whip. "Got an idea?"

Yusuke whistled. A giant blue and black swan like bird with a black crest and yellow beak appeared. "Puu! I need you to take us to Koenma!"

Yusuke fired a spirit wave into the beast disintegrating it. "John! Follow me!" John nodded and his flame turned red again. "Heat Phalanx!" A wave of fiery chi burnt the saibamen to crisps. He ripped of one of their legs and bit into it. "Saiba jerky? Anyone?"

Yusuke almost threw up. "DUDE totally SICK!"

Ghost Rider took another bite and flew after Yusuke. "Hmph. Pansy."

* * *

><p>The last thing Apache Chief would see until he woke was a Kamehameha Wave right between his eyes. He slumped to his knees unconscious, and lay there; still.<p>

Goku took a deep breath as he fell to his feet. He lost the Super Saiyan Two Form. "Ahh. There it is!" The shiny one star ball glistened in the snow making an eerie glow. Goku walked over to Ezio's body. "Ezio. Hey! Ezio! Shit…" Goku felt his pulse. Goku closed Ezio's eyelids. Ezio disappeared. "Wait… something isn't right here…" A familiar dark energy; unrelated to King Yenma, had guided Ezio's spirit to the afterlife. He looked over towards his friends. Piccolo's energy spiked through the roof.

Piccolo fell to his knees. "W-w-what? But- but how?"

Goku's fist clenched as he remembered blowing that hole through the culprit when he was 13. "Piccolo!"

"Yes Goku. Its my father." Piccolo said, shaking.

"But how did he-" Goku said.

"He has captured King Yenma and his son Koenma." Piccolo said, "But how! The last time something like this happened was when Gero screwed with the portals from here to the afterworld."

Goku nodded. "That means-" he clenched his fists again. "Everyone else we've ever fought is here in the galaxy somewhere."

Piccolo smirked. "What do you want to bet that they are looking for us?"

Goku smiled. "100 percent. my only question is how do we restore order? The only way we can get to your father is if we died."

Piccolo chuckled. "Rules were meant to be broken."

"I think I might have enough energy to teleport there and back." Goku said.

"Gohan! You take the others back to the village! Goku and I have a personal matter to deal with."

Naruto flexed his muscles. "I think after that display of power I've shown I get to be privy of this conversation."

"You beat up Apache's toe." Haku pointed out.

With Sakura piggy back riding Gohan, he grabbed Haku and Kakashi's hands and flew off. Uub and the others followed suit.

Goku and Piccolo stared at each other. Goku nodded. He put his fingers to his forehead. He and Piccolo vanished.


	29. Prince and the Devils

I OWN NOTHING

"Goku." Piccolo stared at the ravaged battleground.

"Yeah I feel it too." A dark energy lingered around the battlefield.

"Well? Lets go get them." Piccolo smirked

"HEY GUYS!" A familiar voice yelled from below.

Goku turned and smiled. "Hey Yusuke! Johnny!"

"You headed in their too?" Yusuke pointed to the huge blue doors, the entrance to Yenma and Koenma's lair.

Piccolo nodded. "I think its my father."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Who is your father?"

"Piccolo. Piccolo Daimao." Piccolo said still staring intently at the blue doors.

"You got to be kidding right?" Johnny said.

"No he is not John." Said a familiar voice to Yusuke.

Yusuke smiled. "Botan!"

A Caucasian female with a slim figure, brown eyes, and long blue hair tied up in a bun wearing a purple cloak and hood approached the four. She was bleeding from a cut in her cheek. "Hey Goku, what was it this time?"

Ghost Rider whistled. "Why hello Miss Botan."

She rolled her eyes. "For the last time I don't date bounty hunters. Goku; was it for the sake of earth or did you finally overwork yourself to death?"

Goku laughed. "I'm not dead… right now… what's going on in there?"

Botan clenched her fists. "King Piccolo, Rando and four… I'm not sure what they are have Yenma and Koenma locked up. The entire staff was killed. An old man by the name of Gohan and Pikkon stepped in and-"

"Grandpa! Is he okay?" Goku's eyes widened. _ He barely stood his own against me as a boy_

"He held his own for a while, but..." Botan swallowed hard.

Goku turned Super Saiyan. "Those bastards… NO ONE messes with grandpa…"

Goku blew the doors open. King Piccolo sat on the throne. Rando and the four henchmen creatures smirked. "Why look. Another useless hero going to fight to the death. I hope he lasts longer than Pikkon."

Goku noticed Pikkon groaning on the floor. A hole was where his torso used to be. Grandpa Gohan laid right beside him with a small hole in the left side of his chest. Goku ran over to them. Pikkon grabbed his hand. "Son Goku. Don't let them get away with this." His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Goku trembled as he held Pikkon's limp body in his hands. Goku felt the body go limp. A tear rolled down his cheek as he closed Pikkon's eyes. A tall muscular man with a green shirt, khakis, and brown hair spat on the Saiyan. "You are nothing better than a weakling. Crying over someone as useless an weak as that. Hmph. Pathetic. Like you could stand against me, the mighty Gouki."

Goku stared at Gouki. "I will make you pay." He said with the creepiest calm. He grabbed Gouki's leg and twisted it. In an instant he was on the floor. Goku pressed his elbow on Gouki's knee and began to press; not taking his eyes off of the dead bodies that laid in King Yenma's office. Gouki screamed in pain as the feeling in his leg switched from numbness to pain. Goku felt a snap in Gouki's leg. Goku stood up and faced his palm toward the demon. A ball of yellow hot chi began to form. "I want you to burn demon." The room was illuminated with a flash. Gouki was dust.

King Piccolo laughed. "My my; did he do something to piss you off? Well then. Henchmen; please attack." The four cloaked beings standing next to him charged towards the other four heroes.

Goku checked his grandfather, who was staring at him. "My Goku… I barely recognize you… so powerful… I'm proud…"

Goku checked his bag for a senzu bean. "Ah! One left!"

Goku fed it to Gohan and sat him upright. Gohan clutched the closing hole in his chest. A weak aura circled him. "I'll be alright." He stood up and got into fighting stance.

A man with pale grey skin, long red hair, purple eyes and a blue spider emblem across his tall muscular body stepped forward. "Come at me. Be another man to die at Rando's fury!"

Gohan stepped forward to charge. "Take-"

Goku stood in front of Gohan. "Stand Back Grandpa." He smirked at Rando. "I got this."

Rando laughed. "pfft You? King Piccolo has told me of how much of a pushover you were."

Goku crossed his arms. "He hasn't been paying attention then." Goku spiked his power. The ground around him began to shake. Goku fazed out and kicked Rando hard in the chin. Goku fazed out again and delivered a kick to Rando's ribs sending him to the ground. Goku disappeared.

Rando's eyes widened. "How the hell?"

Goku appeared above him and kneed him in the stomach. Rando bolted upright only to be punched in the face with a fist surrounded by a wall of pure blue chi. Rando swung at Goku who dodged with ease. Rando smirked and spoke an ancient spell.

Goku cocked back for another punch. Rando was slowly getting bigger along with everything else in the room. "What… how is this-"

Rando laughed. "My ultimate technique. Unless you can survive the next 15 minutes, you are S.O.L."

Goku clenched his fists. "What happens in fifteen minutes?"

Rando's eyes widened. _Shit. No matter; its not like he'll survive long enough to try anything._

Goku smirked. "So the spell will wear off in fifteen minutes? Its not like I haven't gone through this before." He stared at the clock. "14 minutes, 15 seconds. KAIOKEN!" A purple aura surged around him as a shockwave knocked Rando back. Goku flew towards Rando, fist cocked back.

Rando snatched Goku out of the air. "Try this on you little shit!" Rando snapped Goku's left arm.

"How... does this spell decrease my power level too?" Goku frantically searched for a way out. If not, he'd be crushed to death.

King Piccolo laughed. "Goku are some memories beginning to come back now? Every hour in hell I waited for the moment I'd be able to watch you squirm like the insect you are once again."

Goku screamed in pain again as Rando broke one of Goku's legs. The feeling in his left leg went numb. Goku wiggled his unbroken arm free and shot a Ki blast into Rando's eye. Rando loosened his grip and let out a slur of obscenities. Goku broke free of the grip and looked at the clock. "11 minutes, 3… 2… 1… 11 minutes straight up. Lets go!"

He flew up in the air and went Super Saiyan yet again. He drew back his right arm. "Kame…"

Rando swiped wildly at the air trying to catch the Goku buzzing about around him. "Damn he is too fast!"

Goku stared at the clock _Nine minutes _"HAME…"

Rando smirked as an orb of red chi levitated on his finger. "SPIRIT GUN!"

Goku's eyes widened. _eight minutes._ "HA!" The beams clashed, and Rando quickly gained the upper hand. _Shit… this spell has cut my power level down a lot and he is already gaining fast… _ _I need a way out now… If I could find a distraction…_ He looked around for a solution. On the desk, a red button with words scratched under it with a key was on the desk. Under it in Koenma's sloppy writing, it said, "In case of emergency."

Goku created a clone. "Hey; go over there and push the red button."

The Goku nodded and pressed the button. King Piccolo caught him and laughed. "So you thought you could foil my plan? Its too late. Yenma and his brat are behind bars. I rule the underworld now!"

The clone Goku was blasted across the room and blacked out. The last thing he saw was a flash of black. The real Goku was overcome and was hit by the beam. Something caught him. "I thought it'd be a longer time before I'd save you Goku."

Goku looked up. "Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"Dude… Shinigami… I handle things Yenma and Koenma can't." Ichigo said to the Saiyan.

Goku smiled. "So… that is what the button is for.."

Ichigo smiled. "Yup. So do I decimate green dude or the EMO wannabe?"

Goku stared up at the clock. "Three minutes. Think you can survive that long?"

Ichigo drew his sword and motioned at Rando and Daimao. "Come at me."

Daimao stood up. "Rando, i have other matters to deal with." And like that he dissapeared.

Goku flew himself next to his Grandpa who hadn't eaten all of the senzu bean. Goku took part of it and ate it; fixing the broken bones "Grandpa wake up! You are about to miss the best part!"

* * *

><p>"Got you now! Destructo Disc!" Krillin threw the disc of chi at five Saiyans, cutting three in half. Only Tsunade, Neji, Lee, Krillin, Yamcha, King Kai, Bardock and King Vegeta remained of the original force. The other Jonin were on missions and wouldn't get to the village in time. The opponent just had to strike now. There were still at least twenty of the Saiyan horde left. All the elites made up most of the twenty. Krillin kicked one Saiyan in the chest, knocking him backwards. The other Saiyan sucker punched Krillin in the chin. Yamcha jumped in and kneed the Saiyan that had clobbered Krillin in the stomach. Yamcha shot a beam of Ki into the Saiyan. The Saiyan lay still. Krillin ducked a punch and delivered a roundhouse kick Chuck Norris would approve of (lol jk Bruce Lee started the roundhouse kick stuff look it up!) and sent the Saiyan spinning uncontrollably in the air. Two balls of chi swelled on Krillin's palm's. Krillin bent into stance. "Kame…"<p>

The Saiyan sent a beam in the form of chi. "Take this!"

Krillin's eyebrows furrowed as he noticed the wave of chi. "Hame…"

The Saiyan laughed. "froze with fear?"

Krillin thrust his palms forward, "HA!"

The blue wave and yellow wave clashed, producing a bright flash followed by a visible shockwave. The Saiyan yelped in pain as an earth shattering kick sent him flying. A fully Super Saiyan Gohan, followed by Uub, Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, and Haku had already chosen their Super Saiyan opponents and began to drive them back. Krillin turned his attention to the two Super Saiyans fighting Bardock. Krillin powered up a Destructo Disc. "Bardock! Duck now!"

The Destructo Disc decapitated the Saiyan. Both forces simultaneously hopped back; powering up for another round. Gohan took head count. "14… to…" Two more Saiyans appeared from nowhere.

Nappa saluted. "Vegeta; back so early?"

Raditz tapped his scouter. "Eight high power levels just happen to arrive? Two of them Kakarot and the green one. They are right below us."

Vegeta went Super Saiyan Two. With one kick he knocked King Kai out. King Vegeta stared his son in the eye. "This isn't power with honor. Look at you. The real Vegeta would have worked hard to get what he wanted."

Vegeta laughed. "But father; I have worked hard. Every time I'd work harder, so would Kakarot. Kakarot would always seem to stay that one extra step ahead of me. I have worked harder than you have; you had birth right as I seem to recall. An era where your race wasn't extinct father. I'll kill you if you don't join me"

King Vegeta smirked. "You wouldn't."

Vegeta got into fighting stance. "Wanna try me?"

Gohan fired a Ki blast. "I've been waiting for our fight Vegeta."

Vegeta turned his attention on Gohan. "I guess the family dispute will just have to wait now won't it?"

Gohan and Vegeta fazed out.

Ichigo dodged Rando's strikes easily. A duck. "Too slow." A hop. "so close." A side step. "I almost felt the breeze of that one." A white aura surrounded Ichigo and his sword. With one quick slice Ichigo had chopped Rando in half. Rando's mutilated body lay on the ground; still. Screams of pain elicited from the other monsters, as Ichigo and Yusuke and Piccolo finished them off.

Goku looked at the clock. "three… two… one…" His body grew back to full size. He lifted up Grandpa Gohan and placed him on the back of Puu. "Botan! John! Take Grandpa somewhere safe!"

Botan hopped on the back of Puu and flew away. Ghost Rider hopped on his bike and followed her from the ground. And then there were four. Goku, Ichigo, Piccolo, and Yusuke stood at the battered Snake way. Goku could feel King Piccolo's energy rising through the roof. "You guys ready?"

Yusuke smirked. "Let's go!"

In a single filed line, the four heroes fazed out and disappeared.

Gohan and Vegeta clashed again. "My my you've managed to make this quite amusing for me!"

Gohan grunted as he swiped wildly at Vegeta. "Shut up… you killed my friends…"

Vegeta ducked and kicked Gohan in the stomach. Gohan doubled over. "Nappa did. Who is having a fun time with your pals baldy and Yamcha!"

Nappa had the two by the face, dragging them along the ground. Krillin felt the gravel shredding his skin as he bit Nappa's hand. Nappa yelped in pain and whipped him into a nearby hospital. Krillin fazed out and kicked Nappa in the head. Yamcha kicked Nappa in the balls and hopped back. "Yo freak! You ready? KIA! Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha and Krillin disappeared as they begun to batter Nappa from all sides. Nappa ducked and punched Yamcha In the gut. Krillin hopped back. "Kamehameha!"

Nappa's eyes widened. "Bomber DX!" A yellow wave of Ki hit Krillin's Kamehameha. Yamcha fazed over to Krillin.

"Kamehameha!" Yamcha's Kamehameha wave hit Nappa's Bomber DX. _We need help… and quick…_

Trunks took a whiff at his father. Gohan kicked Vegeta in the back. Vegeta fazed out. A purple ball of chi formed in his hand. His power level spiked. "You two… are TOO SLOW! Galick Gun? FIRE!"

Trunks hopped back: "Finish buster!" A blue wave of chi hit the Galick Gun.

Gohan fazed out. He appeared right next to Vegeta. "Kame…" Vegeta's eyes widened as a blue orb of energy grew in Gohan's hands "Hame…"

Raditz kicked Gohan in the face, disrupting the Kamehameha Wave. Raditz was a full Super Saiyan. Gohan rushed at Raditz. The two disappeared in a flurry of blinding punches and kicks. Vegeta smirked. "Now that he is busy-"

Trunks pushed back some more. "FATHER!"

Vegeta's brow furrowed. "FIRE!"

Trunks saw a flash of light and then black. Tsunade turned her head and rushed over, checking his vitals. "Damn… he has passed out…"

A buzzing sound made her jump. She didn't need to turn around to figure out who it was. "Heaven kick of Pain!" Tsunade landed a kick straight in Vegeta's chin. Vegeta caught himself in the air.

"So… Goku's girl has to fight for him? Hmph. Figures." Vegeta wiped the blood off his lip.

Tsunade fazed out. She reappeared and kicked Vegeta in the gut. Vegeta didn't move. Vegeta smirked and punched her square in the face sending the Hokage flying. She flipped around and fazed out, and so did Vegeta.

Nappa fazed out; letting the two Kamehameha waves crash into a building. Nappa appeared behind Yamcha, firing a Bomber DX into his back. "GOKU!" Yamcha passed out.

Krillin could still feel a faint power level coming from Yamcha. "Damn… I need help and fast…" Nappa's hand appeared in front of Krillin's face.

"Ki Flash!" A bright flash of white Ki shot from Nappa's hand.

"Can't hold on… how… why… is this happening? He… he killed you…" the eyes rolled back into his head as he blacked out.

Raditz blew another Ki blast into Gohan's chest. "Come on boy; you were stronger as an infant!" Raditz kicked Gohan in the chin.

Gohan landed on his feet and took a hard breath. "Why can't I access Super Saiyan 2? Wait…"

A picture of his father spoke to him. "Don't use the Super Saiyan Two unless you ABSOLUTELY need it. It takes at least a month for your body to recuperate from that amount of energy exertion. If you keep training you should be…" The picture faded and disappeared.

Gohan clenched his fists. He had a mini flashback to the fight with Lee. _Lets cap it on Super Saiyan Two…_ "Fuck me…". Gohan charged at his uncle. Raditz smirked and disappeared. Gohan stopped and looked around. "What-"

"Saturday Crush!" Gohan saw a flash of purple and white and barely felt the pain before passing out.

Tsunade couldn't hit him. _Goku has to deal with this guy on the regular? I can tell he is holding back on me… with that curse mark this is only a fraction of his true power! _"Poison Fog Jutsu!" A pink fog surrounded Tsunade. _Now he can't see me… I have a chance to-_

A deep, rumbling, evil laugh came from inside the mist. "I don't need to see you…"

Tsunade felt a hard tap on her temple. Her vision blurred and she staggered left. _What the hell… this is supposed to be completely opaque…_

Vegeta appeared in front of Tsunade. "TO KILL YOU!" Vegeta kicked her in the face, breaking her nose. She closed her eyes but knew she was flying back by the whirring in her ears. She felt a deafening thud on her head and saw black.

* * *

><p>"We are almost there guys!" Goku told the other three that had ran behind him.<p>

"So we can stop now?" Yusuke said, face red from exhaustion.

Ichigo peeked out from behind Piccolo. "This is it? There is nothing here!"

Yusuke hopped up on Ichigo's head. "Yeah! Are you sure this is it?"

Piccolo pointed downward towards the large tower at least ten miles below them. Yusuke's eyes widened. "No… Not here…" he poked his head out from behind Ichigo. "GUYS GET READY! THERE ARE FOUR EXTREMELY STRONG ENEMIES DOWN THERE PLUS DAIMAO PICCOLO!" _damn it, they probably became stronger too… last time I barely got away with my life_.

"I think we're gonna find out…" Goku and Piccolo jumped off the tail end of Snake Way and fell like they were sky diving.

Ichigo's knees shook a little bit. Yusuke poked at him from behind. "You scared bro?"

Goku yelled from about four miles below them. "Are you telling me you can fight me but can't jump off a little cliff?"

Ichigo shook his fists. "I don't plummet from fifty thousand feet regularly!" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Okay… one… two…"

"Come on already!" Yusuke pushed Ichigo off the tail and jumped off the edge, his arms crossed.

The four landed at the entrance of the tower. Goku's eyes widened and turned around. "Ezio!"

A bloodied Ezio wiped the purplish green blood. "Maestro Goku! They are in that tower! Follow me!"

The quintet entered the tower. Yusuke stopped and put his hands up. "Everyone stop! The ceiling will come down soon brace for impact!". Piccolo could hear the creaking in the ceiling and he held his hands up. Goku, Ichigo, and Ezio trusted their friends and held up their hands as well. _Wham!_ The ceiling hit the quintet like a ton of bricks. Goku powered up. "No! The ceiling pressure matches your strength limits! Don't go Super Saiyan!"

Goku nodded and powered down. A giant eye with purple bat wings floated over to them. "Yusuke, you know how this works. Without Hiei it should be extra stressful!"

Goku pushed a little harder. "What is he- what is he talking about?"

Yusuke grunted. "One of us needs to get to that switch!"

Piccolo grunted. "Guys you need to push a little harder I know what to do!" His index finger began to stretch towards the switch.

The eye ran to intercept his finger "Not so-"

"Cherry beam!" A small, yellow line of Ki hit the eye's pupil.

"I'm blind!" the thing screamed as it aimlessly flew around the tower.

Piccolo's finger latched onto the switch and yanked downward. "Got it!"

All five fighters sat down and took a couple deep breaths before racing to the foot of the tower. Goku slowly opened the door and all five filed in to the torch lit room. Nothing but stone; lifeless stone, made up the vast room. A staircase at a corner in the room was their objective. Ezio stepped forward. "What are we waiting for?"

"Wait. Genbu! I know you are here! Come out!" Yusuke yelled inside the room.

The floor began to morph as a creature rose from the ground. It was a beast made literally of stone and an amalgamation of several beasts: with a large shell covering his whole back like a tortoise, his arms positioned in a knuckle walk position like an ape, clawed toes like a dinosaur, the segmented tail of a snake and the spiked, tusked primitive face of an ogre with large white eyes with small black pupils. "I am Genbu! Stone-" he saw Yusuke. "You again?"

"What in G-d's name is that?" Ezio asked.

"I am Genbu; demon of stone!" Genbu posed.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Who is gonna fight him?" Yusuke asked his fellow team mates.

Ichigo stepped forward. "I'll go-"

"Wait!" Piccolo pointed to Genbu. "I'll take you on." The others stepped back. Piccolo slowly bent into stance. "I got this."

* * *

><p>Tsunade awoke in a hospital to the Saiyans gone. Gohan said Bardock and Vegeta Senior and their group went to find the rest of Frieza's army in hopes of aid. Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz had left searching for Goku. Shizune and a team of medical nin; including Sakura back from her mission took a number on injuries. King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory had woken up in stretchers. "Oh this is not good..."<p>

"80 dead, twenty injured. Thats all of us, not including the _already_ dead of course." Shizune wrote down on her clipboard, "The twenty have a chance on full recovery in at least two months."

Trunks coughed up some blood in his hospital bed. "Father... where is..."

Gohan drank some more water from his glass. "You and me both. Wouldn't my father have noticed Vegeta's chi by now?".Trunks passed out again. "Yeah; i'm not in the mood to talk either."

* * *

><p>Team Samui entered Gaara's office. A girl with blue hair, purple eye-shadow, and grey eyes wearing the Akatsuki robe was sitting in Gaara's chair. "I thought they'd send up a clean up crew."<p>

Samui pointed at her. "Where is your partner?"

"Right here." A muscular man with light green skin and long orange hair was followed by a frog like creature that stood upright. In the centre, a winged beast with tan skin and tan spikes all over his body crossed his arms. A Namekian, wearing a yellow robe, purple pants, and a shining deep blue orb in the centre of his torso smiled wickedly at them.

Tien charged at the Namekian. Samui and the others charged the henchmen. Konan smirked. "You?"

Chiaotzu smiled. "Mistake number one: Underestimating me! Dodon Ray!"


	30. A new Tournament

**I OWN NOTHING**

"So who should start?" Genbu asked.

"I'll start. Destructive Wave!" Piccolo sent the fiery wave of chi at Genbu.

"kukukukuku…." Genbu chuckled as he slowly sunk into the ground.

Piccolo jumped in the air and waited for him. "I can sense where you are no chance in hiding!"

Genbu's voice came from all four walls. "Then come and find me!"

"Piccolo look out!" Yusuke yelled.

Piccolo's eyes widened as a giant rock scorpion tail knocked him to the ground. Piccolo shot a Ki blast at it. "How did it-"

Genbu's fist impaled Piccolo's stomach. The rest of Genbu formed around the fist and he held Piccolo up for his partners to see. "You can track energy, but I'm everywhere at once! It drives your Ki sensors insane!"

"Cherry Bullet!" Piccolo shot an opaque, yellow wave of Ki and blew Genbu's head off. A light red stone in the core of Genbu's chest weakly glowed. _What is that?_

The rest of Genbu whipped Piccolo across the room and into a pillar. Piccolo flipped and pushed down on the pillar propelling himself towards Genbu. He took a wild swipe. _Damn_. He bounced off one of the walls and found himself in the same spot he began in. _Try this on. _He bent into a horse stance and crossed his arms across his shoulders.

Goku's eyes widened. "STEP BACK!"

Piccolo stretched his arms and a wave of yellow Ki formed a mini dome around him. Genbu's entire body was ousted from one of the walls. Genbu looked around him. "What have you done?"

Piccolo smiled. "The only surface you can sink in is the walls. The attack ends until I've lost all of my Ki or I cross my arms in an X formation again."

"There is only one of you. I'll just beat you to death!" Genbu smirked.

"There was only one! Mystic Split!" Three more Piccolos split from Piccolo and charged Genbu.

Genbu smirked and sunk into the ground. The three Piccolos rained Ki blasts onto the surface. "Puny Namekians!" Genbu's tail swept the three off their feet and dragged them into the ground.

Genbu resurfaced and charged towards Piccolo. Piccolo smirked. "Chou Makouhou!" A white beam of Ki hit Genbu turning him into nothing but a big pile of rocks. Piccolo crossed his arms in the X formation. The dome of Ki faded out. Piccolo fazed out and tried to swipe the red crystal.

"Nope!" Genbu mocked as he sank back in the ground again. Genbu wrapped his scorpion tail around Piccolo's neck as the rest of his body resurfaced. "Same spot again… maybe you should choose a different strategy!"

"Even if I do die, you have to fight my friends too." Piccolo choked out.

"Piccolo! Let me take your place!" Goku stepped forward.

Genbu tightened his grip on Piccolo's throat. "Yes. Watch too as I snap his neck!"

Piccolo jabbed his index and middle finger into Genbu's chest. "Makankosappo!" A red and yellow beam of chi with a purple aura looping around it turned Genbu into a pile of rocks once again. He snatched the red crystal out of the air.

"Don't!" Genbu's head pleaded.

"Yolo." Piccolo smirked. _Crunch_ went the red crystal as Piccolo crushed it in his palm. Genbu's eyes shut and he didn't reassemble.

Goku, Ichigo, Ezio, and Yusuke followed Piccolo up the stairs. "I guess we head there next?"

A narrow concrete bridge was between them and the second room. A giant, bi-pedal, gray tiger wearing a leopard skin tunic and long green hair appeared from nowhere and stood at the end of the bridge. "Come! Who will face the mighty Byakko?"

Ezio charged towards Byakko. Byakko swiped with his claw but Ezio leaped upwards and dodged the claw. Ezio threw a smoke bomb in the beasts face and stabbed it in the nose. Byakko grabbed Ezio and slammed him to the ground. He raised a claw. "Any last words?"

Ezio shot Byakko in the face with a poison dart. Byakko's grip loosened and Ezio wiggled his way out. "Requiescat in Pace" Ezio said as he kicked Byakko over the edge of the bridge.

"Whoo!" Goku cheered. Ezio motioned them to follow.

The five entered the second room. "Woah… it's _really_ cold in here." Goku said, shivering.

"I can make that feeling go away really quick!" A man with blue skin, goatee, and a blue kimono said to the five. "Who will face me?"

"My turn Seiryu." Ichigo smirked and pulled out his sword.

"A Shinigami?" Seiryu stepped back and his eyes widened. He clenched his teeth and charged. The two disappeared; the only thing you could hear was the sound of a thick blade cutting through skin like it was paper. Ichigo reappeared, wiping bluish black blood off of his blade. Seiryu's head hit the floor with a thud shortly after. Ichigo put away his sword. "Pssh. More of a thug than anything else."

The five filed outside. The final room was a singular tower, with a stair case leading up to the entrance. "Yusuke; who would be in there?"

"The leader of the scum we just faced." Yusuke said, replaying some very bad memories of getting nearly killed by them in his mind. "This guy can split into seven! Get ready!"

They walked into the room. A man with long orange hair parted down the middle, with two red strands in the front wearing a red tunic motioned them to step forward. "Hello Yusuke."

Yusuke clenched his fists. "Suzaku…"

"You still remember me? I'm touched. Shall we end this?" Suzaku laughed and bent into a fighting stance.

Yusuke fazed out. "This has just begun though."

Suzaku turned around to see Yusuke. _He has gotten faster?_ "No matter; your speed means nothing if you can't attack all of us at once! Demon Cage Formation!" Six more Suzakus appeared.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Goku yelled from the entrance to the room, "If you can have help so can Yusuke! Come on guys!" Ichigo and Ezio fazed out and clashed with two Suzakus. Goku and Piccolo both took two on at the same time. Goku ducked two kicks and placed his hands on their chests. A yellow aura flashed around the room. "The thing about splitting into seven is that your power splits along with it! Mimicry technique: DOUBLE SUNDAY!" Two yellow waves of Ki flew from his hands through the two Suzakus who fell to the floor; dead.

"Goku- whoa- isn't that- ha! Your brother's technique?" Piccolo asked in between dodges and swings.

Goku intercepted Piccolo's second enemy. "Yeah. I remember barely dodging that attack. The mimic ability also works through memory."

"Damn… Maybe if I can find Tien he could show me that." Piccolo kicked Suzaku in the stomach and hopped back. He placed his hands together and opened them in a triangle. "Light Grenade!" A powdery flash of Ki disintegrated Suzaku. "I guess we can just sit back and watch right?"

"I guess so." Goku folded his arms and watched.

"Try this on!" Ichigo sliced a Suzaku in half and intercepted Ezio's battle.

"He's too fast… I can't see him." Ezio said, sword drawn.

Ichigo swung upwards hitting its target. Suzaku's right arm fell to the floor with a thud. "How? I was going too fast for any mortal to keep up with!"

Ichigo swung again, decapitating him. "Dude… Shinigami…"

"Lightning hand!" The real Suzaku swung again at Yusuke._ Why the hell can't I hit him? He wasn't nearly as fast the last time we fought!_

Yusuke smirked. "Surprised? The replication cuts all of your power in seven!"

Suzaku kicked Yusuke in the stomach and hopped back. "ReForm!" The six bodies began to disappear.

"Nope! Spirit Beam!" Yusuke fire a thin line of Ki into Suzaku's head.

"Damn… you Yusuke… Urameshi…" Suzaku dropped to the floor motionless.

"Hmph. Come on guys, lets get Daimao." Yusuke said, beginning to walk up the first flight of stairs.

"I'm afraid I'll be no help to you four; i won't be able to keep up." Ezio said, sheathing his sword.

Goku turned around. "Ezio wait!" Ezio vanished. Goku and the rest followed Yusuke up the stairs. They all looked around. "Where is he?" Goku asked.

A bright red flash of chi washed over the now four heroes. "Evil enlightenment wave!"

"Hey! At least give us a chance to get ready first!" Yusuke yelled.

Yusuke rubbed his eyes. "Koenma!"

A tiny cement room with a hole in the center held Koenma. He looked through the hole and saw Yusuke and his friends. "Yusuke! Get me outta here! If you do I might even start to pay you!"

"Goku!" King Yenma yelled from the bigger room adjacent to Koenma's, "Please tell me you are not dead…"

"Don't worry you guys me and my friends got this!" Goku stood up and smiled to his friends. "Piccolo come on!"

"My son." Daimao said, "Come to me."

Piccolo stood up and pushed past his friends. His eyes were blood red. "Yes father." He floated over to him.

"As penance for betraying me you must kill your friend Goku. I have something in store for the Shinigami and Spirit Detective." Daimao fell into stance. Ichigo and Yusuke fazed out.

Goku's eyes widened as he and Piccolo fazed out in a flurry of attacks. Piccolo's face remained emotionless. "Piccolo snap out of it!"

Piccolo said nothing as they hopped back, only to clash again.

_He seems slower… wait… that's it! _Goku smirked. "You do realize that Kami won't be able to lend you any power if you side with your father right?"

Piccolo's eyes widened. "Nail should be enough to kill you Goku!"

"_I'm not gonna help either Piccolo."_ Nail said from inside Piccolo's head.

Piccolo frowned. "YOU BETTER- DAMN IT!"

A flash of white blinded Piccolo momentarily as Goku went Super Saiyan One. Goku's smirk vanished as he began to dodge Piccolo's attacks. Goku ducked a kick. "You're too slow!" yellow chi boiled around Goku's fist. "Dragon Fist!" A small white dragon made of energy hit Piccolo in the face. Goku fazed out and performed a palm strike into Piccolo's nose.

Piccolo hopped back. "Cherry bullet!" A red ball of Ki flew towards Goku.

"Take it back!" Goku taunted as he deflected the ball of Ki towards Piccolo.

Goku fazed out and hit Piccolo in the temple. Piccolo blacked out and hit the floor with a thud. Goku turned to Ichigo and Yusuke. "Guys get out of my way! Try this on!"

Ichigo latched on to Daimao's left arm and Yusuke his right. "Get him Goku!"

Daimao flipped and the wave went straight under his head. "Missed me fool."

"Kame…" Goku began charging his attack. A small blue orb whirled in his hands.

Daimao swung Yusuke to the ground and kicked Ichigo in the stomach knocking him to the ground. "Prepare to die monkey! Chou Makouhou!" A purple wave of Ki flew from Daimao, racing towards Goku.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY IDIOT!" Yusuke fazed out in front of Goku. "Spirit Gun!" His blue ball of Ki clashed with the wave. "I can't hold him forever somebody help!"

Ichigo's mask began to appear on his face. He fazed out right next to Yusuke. "Cero blast!"

"Hame…" Goku's ball nearly doubled in size and his yellow aura roared with life.

A ball of red Ki fused with the Spirit Gun turning the ball the same color as Daimao's wave. "Haha fools, even the two of you combined can't kill me!" He sent two Ki waves into Ichigo and Yusuke knocking them to the side. The wave was only ten meters away from Goku and gaining fast.

Goku disappeared and the wave went askew into the air. "HA!" Daimao's eyes widened as he turned to see a flash of blue and white covering a faint outline of Goku.

"But how? That's IMPOSSIBLE!" The wave washed over him until there was no more.

Ichigo sliced open the two rooms freeing the leaders of the underworld. "Its about time _someone_ got us out." Koenma said, folding his arms and staring at Yusuke.

"I could just leave you here you big brat!" Yusuke yelled.

"Can someone please help Piccolo!" Goku yelled, holding Piccolo in a choke hold.

"I got this…" A green aura surrounded Ichigo's hands. "Purity wave!"

An invisible beam of chi pierced Piccolo's heart. A black smoke flew out of his body and dissipated. He coughed twice and opened his eyes. "Wh-what happened?"

Goku shrugged. "You showed a little genetics there Piccolo."

"What about my father?" Piccolo stared over to the pile of ashes. "I see."

"Yeah… um… can we go back to the living world?" Yusuke asked

"Not yet Yusuke, you four need to get your rewards." Yenma said.

"Rewards?" Pictures of pie, pizza, and ice cream clouded Goku's imagination.

"Yes. Come with us." Koenma and his father flew away. Goku and Piccolo began to float.

"WE ALL CAN'T FLY YOU KNOW!" Yusuke folded his arms.

Ichigo went Hollow and began to levitate. "Hmph. I guess you'll just have to walk."

"JACKASSES!" Yusuke shook his fist in the air.

"Yusuke just hop on." Yusuke turned around to see Botan and Keiko floating in the air on her magic broomstick. Keiko wore the traditional blue and white Japanese school girl's outfit, now with a yellow tie.

"Keiko when did you get here?" Yusuke ran up to her.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Keiko started slapping him across the face. "Where! Have! You! Been! Last time I saw you were at the tournament A MONTH AGO!" Keiko grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him deeply on the lips. "I missed you so much…"

"We aren't gonna sit here forever Yusuke get your ass up here!" Piccolo yelled from fifty feet away.

Yusuke hopped on the magic broomstick and speedily caught up to the rest of them.

* * *

><p>"Dodon Ray!" Chiaotzu yelled as a small, yellow beam of chi barely missed Konan's head. Konan fazed out. "Huh? Where'd she-"<p>

"Paper Shiruken!" twenty paper shiruken flew toward Chiaotzu at blinding speed, cutting him everywhere. "What's the matter?" Konan kicked Chiaotzu in the stomach. "Couldn't take the heat?"

"Telekinesis!" Chiaotzu using his mind whipped Konan through a wall. She melted into charred pieces of paper.

"Behind you!" Konan nearly cut him but he ducked.

"Dodompa!" Chiaotzu fired another Dodon Ray, just skimming Konan's arm.

"That would've actually hurt." A paper katana cut a gash in Chiaotzu's stomach. "If that would've hit."

"Ki blast Cannon!" The afterimage she spoke to had vanished. She turned around and jumped, the wave charring her robe.

"You seem scared!" The Namekian asked.

"Bitch Please Slug!" Tien hopped back. "Tri Beam!" A yellow flash of Ki disintegrated Lord Slug.

Samui dodged a punch. "You are too slow!" Samui said as she decapitated two henchmen.

Omoi frowned. "That was my guy!"

"Oh shut up and fight the Akatsuki member." Karui said, slicing the frog man's head off.

The four others surrounded Konan and Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu punched a hole into Konan's head. She laughed and melted into another pile of charred paper. "Bye bye!" Konan placed an explosive tag onto Chiaotzu.

Tien fazed out and kicked Konan in the face. "Take your shirt off Chiaotzu!"

Chiaotzu flinged his shirt off and plugged his ears as the explosion roared throughout the starry sky. Tien and Chiaotzu fazed out, reappearing behind Konan. "Surprise!" The Konan exploded, sending shrapnel hidden in a cloud of smoke to impale the duo. Chiaotzu closed his eyes and shot a Ki blast, hitting her in the stomach. _If we were only near a water source I could use my- THAT'S IT!_ She leaped into the air, followed by the group of five she was fighting with. They landed in a sand dune. "Paper Prison of G-d!"

The sand split, and a vast abyss opened up. Tien and Team Samui hopped to either side of it. "Woah!" Chiaotzu flew upwards. "Can't catch- Woah!" The sand began chasing the others as well, who dodged with a little more caution than Chiaotzu.

Konan directed the sand and caught him. Chiaotzu entrapped fell into the abyss. Tien rushed towards the abyss. "Chiaotzu!" The sand had already reformed. You could only hear a padded struggle of Chiaotzu trying to get out. _**BOOM!**_ A huge explosion shook the ground from underneath it.

Tien put his ear toward the ground. "CHIAOTZU!"

Chiaotzu could feel the sand hardening around him, crushing every little bone in his body. A tear rolled down his cheek. His life began to flash past his eyes. _Come on Chiaotzu, it'll be fun… Master Crane?... We are fighting in a world tournament?... Mr. Tien! The dragon brought me back!... Mr. Tien, are we gonna train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for Cell too?... Tri Beam!... _He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Goodbye, Mr. Tien."

Tien's eyes widened as he began to scrape at the sand. "No no no no no no no NO!" Tien held back sobs. He fazed out and kicked Konan in the face. "I'll… I'll KILL YOU!"

Tien flew upwards and began to charge Ki. Konan jumped and propelled herself towards him. "TRI BEAM!" The yellow flash of Ki hit Konan. "TRI BEAM!" The wave hit her again as her left arm sloughed off. "TRI BEAM!" Konan dodged this time and charged towards Tien.

"You bastard!" Samui sliced Konan's jugular using her Tanto.

"TRI BEAM!" Samui leaped in the air as another Tri Beam hit Konan.

"NO!" Konan's face became a charred mess as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Tien dropped to the ground, tears rolling down his cheeks. "TRI BEAM! TRI BEAM! TRI BEAM!" Three flashes of Ki. Tien's knees gave out as he blacked out.

Samui, Omoi, and Karui quickly pulled out the first aid kit and treated Tien. "I really don't wanna piss off this guy!" Omoi said trying to liven up the mood.

"You idiot!" Karui slapped punched him in the back of the head. "After I died would you want anyone making cracks about me?"

"Ouch! Okay I'm sorry." Omoi said, flinching.

The trio waited for Tien Shinhan to wake up. If he wanted to.

* * *

><p>"So what prize do you plan on giving us?" Yusuke asked from inside King Koenma's office.<p>

"Another opportunity." Yenma pulled out ten tickets.

"What are those?" Goku said, taking the tickets from his hand, "We are gonna watch a tournament?"

"No. You are going to be in one." Koenma said, "You, since you grabbed the tickets first, may pick 9 members to fight alongside you in a rule free tournament."

Yusuke frowned. "Why would we go to something like that?"

"The winner receives a Dragonball." Yenma said, staring at Goku's bag.

Yusuke rubbed his head. "What's a DragonBall?"

Goku pulled out the One Star ball from his hand. Piccolo pointed to it. "That is a DragonBall. Collect all seven of these, you may be granted one wish. Due to the importance of me staying alive to be able to use them I cannot participate."

Koenma cleared his throat. "As I was saying, the dolt in charge this year believes that you only need ONE DragonBall to summon Shen-long. At the same time, six is still useless. You better pick your team soon. The tournament is held in three months."

"Three months? It'll be in freaking December it'll be freezing by that time! We _will be_ fighting right?" Ichigo said, him and Yusuke glaring at Goku.

"Hehe of course!" Goku said nearly flinching.

"Then its settled! Three out of the ten fighters have already been-" An explosion cut Koenma off.

"Die you little brat!" A female voice said.

"I am dead! Dodompa!" Goku's eyes widened.

Ichigo placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. "Goku? What's-"

"Chiaotzu!" Goku burst towards his direction.

Konan took a wild swipe with her right arm. "Your friend cut off my arm!"

"Telekinesis!" Chiaotzu held her around the throat using his psychic powers. He aimed a pointed finger towards her face. "Dodompa!" The yellow beam of Ki impaled Konan's eye, tearing up her brain underneath.

Konan disappeared and ceased to exist. "Chiaotzu!" Goku yelled from about 100 feet away.

Chiaotzu rushed to greet him. "Son Goku! What are you doing down here?"

"Restoring order to the dead." Goku noticed Chiaotzu's halo and his muscles tightened. "What I want to know is… why are you dead?"

"Me and Mr. Tien and Samui and Karui and Omoi were running through the desert and then outta nowhere bad guys pop up everywhere. Then we enter this office and this lady wearing a black outfit with red clouds on it fights us. She used this weird matter manipulation technique and I couldn't get away." Chiaotzu said, holding his head down.

"Where is Tien?" Goku said, ready to teleport. "Yusuke, Ichigo, and anyone else that would like to come along lets go now!" Piccolo, Ichigo, Yusuke, and Keiko and Botan came to Goku. "Grab a shoulder, a hand, something."

"And why would we do that?" Botan asked, touching Goku's arm.

"We can teleport outta here and to my friend Tien. This is his friend Chiaotzu. He died ten minutes ago." Goku nodded towards Chiaotzu.

_Goku! Listen up and listen up now!_ King Kai said to Goku in his head, _Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta raided Konoha! We tried to hold them back but they were just too strong!_

Goku's eyes widened as he and his friends teleported to Tien's location. Tien was up. He wasn't talking. Team Samui stood up. "Sitting their sulking isn't gonna-"

Tien's third eye was strained to the point all the veins in his head nearly burst. "He's already died once… He's not coming back! I'm going to slaughter everything associated with that pig including everything near to-"

"Tien!" Goku, Piccolo, Ichigo, Yusuke, and his friends appeared.

Karui screeched. "How the hell was there no smoke?"

Tien turned his full attention on Goku. "Goku? What the hell are you doing here?"

"We ran in to Chiaotzu. She won't be able to come back any time soon." Goku lifted Tien to his feet. "Apparently, Prince Vegeta is back. He raided Konoha and only twenty percent made it out with their lives. Even King Kai had to get drawn into the fray."

Tien clutched his fists as he remembered Nappa. He smirked. "Good… I'll use the Saiyans…" He located Gohan's power level. "My PUNCHING BAG!" In a burst of white Ki Tien blasted towards Konoha.

Botan frowned. "He doesn't seem very friendly."

Yusuke glared at Botan. "How would you feel if your best friend died ten minutes ago and you watched?"

Botan stayed quiet the rest of the trip to Konoha. Team Samui traveled back to Kumogakure. Yusuke introduced himself and friends to the Hokage as well as Ichigo. Goku tracked Naruto's energy and fazed out. Piccolo quickly found Haku, and the two disappeared into the forest for more brutal training.

"Rasengan!" Naruto said, thrusting another ball of blue chakra into a tree.

"Naruto!" Goku said from behind.

"Hey Goku what's up?" Naruto waved and ran over to him.

Goku held up a ticket. "Sixteen teams of ten must compete in a competitor ruled tournament. I only have seven spots left so what do you-"

Naruto snatched the ticket and gave him a thumbs up. "I've got your back!"

Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head. _He is what, sixteen? If he keeps this spirit he may well be the strongest warrior the world has ever seen!_

Naruto began hopping up and down. "So when is it huh? When is it?"

"Three months. It'll be December." Goku told the boy, whose face already turned into a frown.

"A whole three flipping months you gotta be kidding me!" Naruto frowned.

"Hey! That'll give us time to train! Plus I had a couple fighters in mind that aren't really local of here…" Goku said, his mind flashing over his opponents at the last tournament. "We'll need the time. We also need to stay here in case Vegeta comes back."

"Vegeta? I thought he was a good guy!" Naruto hopped back.

"Calm down! Vegeta has gone berserk and took two friends with him…" Goku had a flashback to his first few bouts with Vegeta. "If we all took him on; one on one; the only one that wouldn't get turned into mush would be me or Jiraiya or Tsunade. You'd be killed no doubt."

Naruto wasn't sure what to feel; relief that he wasn't the one fighting Vegeta, or anger that Goku said he'd get destroyed. "Fine. But when that three months are up you'll see how-"

"You are training under me." Goku said, "You lack speed Naruto, that is the main reason why you got beaten in the tournament." Goku swept Naruto to the ground. "See? Too slow."

Goku grabbed Naruto and the duo disappeared. Ichigo and Yusuke were chowing down on Ramen. Ayame laughed. "Its like you boys haven't eaten in a week!"

Yusuke stared up from his bowl. "I haven't. I've been fighting demons for the past twelve days! When Bardock tried to be the hero he took the keys to the fridge!"

Ayames's eye twitched. "I don't know what this kid is talking about…"

"Ichigo. Yusuke." Goku and Naruto appeared. "Over the next three months you are coming to train with me. We collect the remaining six fighters and begin training immediately!"

"Father!" Goku turned around to Gohan, Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha, and Uub in casts and crutches.

"Gohan!" Goku hugged his son. "Will you be okay? Tsunade isn't latched to your leg so I guess-"

"Who isn't latched to who?" said an angry Tsunade with a large, stitched up wound on her forehead.

Goku cringed before being hit upside the head. "Nothing, hehe."

"Looks like you got caught again Goku!" Yusuke pointed and laughed, as did everyone else.

The moments seemed happy but inside thoughts were grim. Where and who are the other six fighters? Where is the Prince Vegeta? Who is affiliated with Konan? Will I forget to put this chapter up by June 22nd? Stay tuned for next chapter!

**DBZ, Naruto, Bleach, and Yu Yu Hakusho will all be very important universes in the next installment of mcooper767's new fanfic! Thanks for reading this far and stay tuned for Part Two and more fanfics! Goodbye for now!**


End file.
